


Nights In Black Satin (Burning Desire)

by writingcreature



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Best Friends, Crimes & Criminals, Dramedy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Slash, Slash, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are actors. They starred in a TV drama called SWAT-Extreme Measures. The show was canceled, and both went separate ways. Steve was happily engaged to one of their female co-stars. </p><p>Blame it on Jerry Bruckheimer's new movie. After four years, Steve and Danny meet again. Danny's feelings for his former best friend are still strong and growing with each day they spend together. Too bad Danny was and is too afraid to reveal his true feelings. Chaos reigns as Jerry Bruckheimer comes along with a change of the script. And Steve and Danny become objects of interest to a drug lord. </p><p>  <i>All good things must come to an end. This is the final chapter for this wonderful rollercoaster ride. I hope you'll keep me company and check out some of my other stories.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing For Your Touch

Due to a technical issue, Danny's plane landed two hours late in Miami. When he got out and went down the gangway, the moist heat almost choked him. It was way after midnight, the arrivals area was nearly empty, he got his luggage fairly quickly and left the airport building. He was utterly exhausted and emotionally drained.

Outside, his driver was waiting for him. With a friendly smile, he opened the door of the Chevrolet, then put the luggage in the trunk.

Danny made himself comfortable in the back seat, leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes.

"Welcome to your personal nightmare," He thought.

It was too late to chicken out, much too late. The contract for the film was signed, they would start shooting in a few days.

How would it be to see that man again? After all these years. Okay, THAT sounded a bit too melodramatic. How many had it been? Four, right? Four years since they had lost sight of each other. After the shooting of 'SWAT-Extreme Measures,' their paths had separated. Somehow inevitable. Or not? For Danny, it had been the end of a chapter of his life but for Steve? Who could tell ... At that time, he had been happily engaged to Alexandra, one of their co-stars. Danny had been happy for them wholeheartedly, no, he really had been. Still ...

Danny could not recall when the feelings for his best friend had turned into much more than just friendship. For him, at least. It seemed like one day he just woke up and saw Steve in an entirely different light. Had it happened so fast?

Danny sat up briefly and looked at the rearview mirror, frowning. He was exhausted, and it showed. He leaned back again.

"Are you okay, sir?" Asked his driver. The sad look on the actor's face hadn't escaped him.

"Yes, thanks, I'm just tired. The flight was quite bumpy," He said.

"I'm sorry that the air conditioning doesn't work. It died two hours ago. We are almost there, though."

Lost in his own mind, Danny barely listened to him.

The movie sounded quite promising. Two cops go undercover to investigate a series of murders in the drug scene. Producer and director was Jerry Bruckheimer. The locations were Miami, the Florida Keys, and the Caribbean. Everything seemed to be perfect. Except, Steve McGarrett was his co-star.

From the start, Danny had been hooked on the script and that Steve would be his partner had sounded fantastic. As the shooting date drew closer, he began doubting that he was doing the right thing and was wondering what had made him sign the contract.

Steve was still clueless about Danny's feelings, or so Danny hoped. Steve might have sensed something that one day they had gone to Alex' place, and they had had some beers. It had seemed like the right time, a now or never deal but then Alexandra had shown up, and Steve and she had looked so happy together. It had hurt like hell and had torn Danny's heart into tiny pieces when he had left the two lovebirds later that evening.

Steve didn't know how much Danny was longing for his touch or Steve's wonderful lips that would burn like fire on Danny's skin.

"So, here we are, sir. I'll take care of your luggage; you only need to check in."

The driver's voice jolted him back to reality.

With a knot in his stomach, Danny walked through the heavy glass door. He was quickly scanning the entire lobby, but no Steve in sight.

That was good. He had feared his friend might have made himself comfortable in the lobby to wait for him. He licked his lips. It felt like licking sandpaper.

The young woman behind the front desk gave him a friendly smile.

"Hi, my name is ..."

"Mister Williams, I know, we have been expecting you. We were informed about the delay of your flight. Here is your keycard, sir. We have reserved a penthouse suite on the twenty-fifth floor for you. If you need something, no matter what, don't hesitate to give me a call."

She put the card in his hand, explained the handling briefly and dismissed him with an even brighter smile.

Danny slid the card into the slot and then pressed the corresponding button. High-speed elevators made him queasy, but there was no other option, so he endured the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

On the way to his room the 'if you need something, no matter what' offer made him smile. Big time. 'Baby, I doubt that you can fulfill this one unless you can serve Steve McGarrett naked on a silver platter.'

The room offered a breathtaking view of downtown Miami. Life pulsated through the streets like the blood through his veins. He was more than half hard, just thinking about Steve. Naked. On a silver platter. Great, he felt like a horny teenager on a testosterone high. Hopefully, his cock wouldn't jump right out of his pants when Steve and he met.

Danny shook his head, telling himself, 'Dude, you should take a cold shower.'

He made his way to the bathroom, flipped on the light and paused. The bathroom had a panorama window as well, holy fuck. Luckily, the hotel was the tallest building for miles, so Danny felt safe to undress.

His hard-on proudly jutted from the nest of blond hair, waving a jaunty hello at the Miami skyline. He snorted a laugh. Cheeky bastard, his cock. He reached over and turned on the shower faucets. Steam filled the air. He grabbed a towel and tossed it on the counter. Looking down at his cock, he sighed before he got into the shower. 'Don't get your hopes up. Not going to happen, tonight, buddy. Get the fuck used to it.'

Unfortunately, the thing had a mind of its own. It stayed hard as a rock. 'Stupid little bastard,' Danny thought. A steamy mist swirled around him while the heat of the water soaked into his skin. He took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. He repeated that a few times. This exercise helped to take some edge of his fucking frayed emotions.

He turned, putting his back under the hot spray, grabbed the shower gel and poured the liquid into his hand, ignoring his hard cock. It was so hard it hurt and was constantly twitching. Why didn't he turn on the cold water? Because he highly doubted it would change a damned thing, except make him even more uncomfortable. Danny lathered himself, scrubbing his upper body, then allowed his hand to slide down over his stomach and brush his cock. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift to the man sleeping a few doors down the corridor. Just thinking about Steve made his balls ache for release.

'Shit, get the fuck over with it, or you'll spend another sleepless night in hell.'

Suddenly, that was all the encouragement he needed. He closed his palm around his cock and began to stroke. Images of Steve instantly flooded his mind. He wanted to drive Steve insane with pleasure, make him scream his name again and again while pounding into his tight hole. Danny stroked faster, leaning back against the tiled wall, biting his lower lip, trying not to scream. He screwed his eyes closed, as he kept on fucking his soapy palm. His palm transformed into Steve's perfect lips sucking on the hard shaft. One hand held his shaved balls and kneaded them. Danny knotted his fingers into Steve's hair, pounding his cock hard and fast into his friend's wet and warm mouth. With each powerful stroke, Danny came closer to the edge.

"Steve," Danny gasped, pumping like crazy.

His body went rigid when the orgasm ripped through him. Hot spurts of come mingled with soap coated his hand as he milked his cock with a punishing grip.

His knees went boneless, and his legs gave way, as supportive as jelly. Slowly he slid down the tiled wall.

Instead of relief, all he felt was emptiness. Desperately, he wrapped his arms around his legs; rocking back and forth with his head resting on his knees. His whole body shook, as he fought for breath against the heaving sobs that forced themselves from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny does a lot of talking to himself. To not get you confused about what he's telling Steve and what he thinks, (I've marked his thoughts, and in italic) like that.

Danny woke up the next morning and felt like he'd hit a concrete wall at two hundred miles per hour. He could not even tell when and how he got into bed. He slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. The look in the mirror was not promising. He yawned and scratched his hairy chest. 

"I do not know who you are, but I can, at least, wash your face," he muttered and turned on the faucet. 

Twenty minutes later, he left his suit. The door felt into its lock behind him while he walked toward the elevators. He was starving, his stomach growled so loud; it sounded like a lion's roar. 

Hands in his pockets, he strolled toward the breakfast buffet. Given the early morning hour, there were not many people around. But one stood out like a sore thumb. Steve McGarrett! Danny was close to hurry back to his suit and lock himself up for the next months or so. Great, just when he thought it couldn't get worse his and Steve's paths crossed. Danny sighed and tried to push his frustration aside. The last forty-eight hours had taken a lot of energy from him. He calmed himself with the fact he needed, at least, two mugs of coffee to shook the cobwebs and get his morning energy boost. What he couldn't ignore were the butterflies flapping around in his stomach. And his cock, which could not decide whether he was going to half-mast, or take it easy.   

"Take it easy; that was the right attitude." Danny decided. So he took a deep breath and deliberately ignored the voice in his ear that told him, "You will be heading into a disaster." Because when Steve turned around at random, and their eyes met, and they saw each other for the first time in a long while, Danny's relaxation was gone. It felt as if an oncoming freight train hit him at full speed. Everything around him and Steve turned into a slow-moving mist. 

Dark, tall and handsome also seemed very happy to meet him. He looked a few times, almost desperately, between the full plates in his hands and Danny back and forth, smirked, shrugged his shoulders regretfully and motioned Danny with his head, to join him.

Awesome. Danny flew to the buffet, shoveled all sorts of food on the plate and slowed his pace. What should Steve think about such an erratic behavior?    

His heart thundered in his chest as he faced Steve directly and was glad that he could sit down because his legs were about to give way. 

However, Steve stood up, came around the table and stretched out his hand, "Hi Danny. Buddy, it's so good to see you. You look great." 

Hardly Danny took his friend's hand, mute as a fish because he was too overwhelmed by the whole situation, Steve pulled him close and embraced him enthusiastically. 

Danny's body reacted instantly, and he hoped his friend would not feel the hard-on that pressed against the fly of his jeans. 

"Don't you dare," Danny uttered under his breath. 

"What did you say?" Steve asked, grinning from ear to ear. He took a step back to take a closer look at Danny. 

"Nothing, just that I'm happy we finally met," he sat down quickly to save him from an embarrassing moment. 

"When did you arrive? I've sat at the bar until eleven last night, wanted to welcome you. But then I heard that your plane was delayed." 

 _("What a lucky duck I am." Danny kept on his inner conversation.)_  

"Yes, that's right. I arrived somewhat after midnight," He said, forced his voice to obey and his lips to smile. 

Danny reached for the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup. 

"They had technical problems, something with the aircraft landing gears," he explained.   

Their eyes locked. 

"I am curious. Tell me what you've been doing all the time?" Steve wanted to know. 

 _("I would actually do it with you, here and now," Danny deadpanned, in silence.)_  

"Not much. A few guest appearances in TV-shows, then I did an independent movie last year, and I started to write a book about... "   

 _("About two men and unrequited feelings ...")_  

"About something that had me busy for some time." 

Steve nodded appreciating, "I think you have to tell me about it more, later." 

 _("The hell I would.")_ Danny swallowed.  

"And what about you? Aren't you stil married?" 

Steve frowned, "Didn't you hear it? Alexandra and I, we broke up, about one year ago." 

"That was probably around the time where I was in Europe." Danny croaked because he had just sipped at his coffee and almost choked on it because of Steve's statement. 

He quickly dabbed his mouth with a napkin and took a bun and some butter.   

"We decided that it's better for both of us. In the end, we quarreled every day. We didn't move in the same direction and the longer we were together, the more we drifted apart. " 

Danny hung fascinated on Steve's every word as he told a few anecdotes from those days.  He wasn't interested in the content. It was enough to hear Steve's voice. 

"Danny?" 

"Yes?" 

"Uhm, the butter." 

"Yes, what is it?" Deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look. 

"Your hand." 

"Yes?" 

Steve could hardly bite back his laughter, "what drugs are you on?" 

Danny swallowed and looked at his hand. Instead of the bun, he buttered the back of his hand. His face turned crimson. 

"Shit," he cursed and looked for his napkin. Hadn't he previously placed it on his lap? 

"Here, take mine," Steve said, laughing and shaking his head, "Oh God, how I've missed all that." 

His blue eyes darkened, his face took on a somber look, "I missed you," he added, barely audible. 

Danny stopped short and looked at him, "Why didn't you call me." 

"Didn't I?" a whispered protest of Steve. 

"I know ... I didn't ..." 

 _("... Have the strength, because it hurt too much to see you with her. I didn't just want your friendship; I wanted more, and I knew you could not give it to me." Danny added in a silent addendum.)_  

"It wasn't a good time for me. I had to deal with some issues ... family and health, you know." he lied. 

"No I don't, but it's okay. I can rely on it." Steve said. 

While Danny was still trying to wipe the butter from the back of the hand, Jerry's assistant, Melanie, came over to their table. 

"Good morning, guys," she greeted friendly while her expression showed otherwise. 

"When you're done, could you please come to the meeting room on the first floor? Jerry has to talk to the both of you." 

Steve tried to read her face. 

"Is there trouble in paradise?" he wanted to know. 

"Depends on how you guys see it, I am not authorized to talk about it," she said curtly, turned on her heel and left the hall. 

"Cool appearance," Steve stated dryly.

"Maybe she is having her days" replied Danny. 

Given the small glass of red strawberry jam on the table, it was the first thing that occurred to him. Disgusted he shoved his plate aside. His appetite was gone. 

"I think I should wash my hands. Then we ..." 

"I didn't have any breakfast yet. I'm starving." Steve interrupted him and started to eat. 

In the washroom, Danny leaned against the sink and looked at his reflection, as it could offer him the ultimate solution for the chaos that prevailed in his head and heart. 

Steve was no longer with Alexandra. He even gloated inwardly. That didn't necessarily mean he wasn't with someone else or would become gay all of a sudden. 

Danny had always had affairs with other men. Meaningless one night stands. Never something serious or for a longer time, but for sure he didn't live like a monk. And unlike Steve he wasn't interested in women.   

At least, Danny's hormones got back to normal. Thank god he didn't have to run around with a hard-on, all day long. He splashed cold water on his face before he went back and sat down with Steve for a little small talk. 

Half an hour later they met with Jerry Bruckheimer. 

Only Steve and Danny sat down. Jerry paced around like a tiger in his cage, a desperate look on his face. 

"Guys, thank you for coming. I don't want to beat around the bush. We had a not inconsiderable problem with one of our sponsors. The global economic crisis has caught up with him, and he had to withdraw from the project." 

"Does that mean the movie is not going to happen?" Steve asked. 

"Not at all. Fortunately, there was someone else I could rely on." 

The actors sighed with relief. Both declined or postponed other projects because of this movie. 

Something else was bothering Jerry. It didn't take long until he dropped the bombshell on them. 

"There's something I have to tell you. The new sponsors required a change in the script. Nothing that my people weren't able to handle. Do not worry. The only question is, can you handle it?" 

Danny and Steve exchanged confused looks. 

"What is it?" Danny asked. 

Jerry put his hands on the conference table. He looked his two leads deeply into the eyes. They thought he was going to hypnotize them. 

"I don't know how to tell you, but he wants to give the whole story a homoerotic touch. He wants the two cops to be more than just partners in crime. " 

"What?" Danny huffed out, "is he fucking nuts?" 

He expected some support from Steve, who just sat silently beside him, grinning goofily. 

Jerry made a helpless gesture, "Danny, those were my exact same words, but our sponsor made me promise that I have to talk to you guys, first. I'm totally okay with you if you turn down the offer. I'll try to find another sponsor, but that could take a while." He sighed and shook his head. 

"Steve, say something," Danny demanded. 

"I think, I like that idea," Steve said and gave Danny and Jerry a big smile. 

WHAT? Danny was close to losing it. His friend the womanizer, behaving-like-a-macho-most-of-the-time-guy liked the idea? What the hell just happened? What did he miss? Was he still in the shower having the nightmare of his life? 

"You can't be serious," Danny said taken aback. 

"Okay guys, I tell you what, we'll meet again at three this afternoon, here. Take your time to talk and think this over. I know, it's not an easy decision to make. One more thing, this is not just a kissing scene we are talking about. Thank you for coming. Gotta go."   

He left in a hurry. 

"How can you say you like the idea?" Danny snapped, "Are you crazy?" 

Steve shrugged, "Danny, I do not know why you have a problem with that. Seriously." 

"Why I have a ... a problem with it?" Danny gasped. 

"This is the ultimate challenge for any actor. Take Brokeback Mountain. We do Brokeback Miami, so what? Honestly, dude, I mean, when we were shooting SWAT-Extreme Measures, there were constant rumors about us being gay or not. I don't see any difference to the movie we're going to shoot." Steve patted Danny's shoulder. 

It dawned on Danny. For Steve, the part was a challenge. Great! It was one thing to play a homosexual. To be one was a whole different story. He should sit down with his friend and have a rather intimate heart to heart talk about that subject. 

"What's the matter with you? Cat got your tongue, Danno? That's something we've been waiting for so long. A challenge, a chance to prove our talents. The script is great, and I believe in Jerry's creative team. I'm sure they will get things done. Who knows when we'll ever get a chance like this again?"

"I know what you mean, I'm not stupid," Danny snapped, Steve's enthusiasm made him sick. 

Did Steve really know what he was getting himself into? Obviously, not.

"I did not sign the contract to shoot the action version of Queer as Folk," Danny stated, "A gay Miami Vice story? Despite all the action, do you think it's going to be a blockbuster? Would you watch such a movie?" 

Steve shook his head, "you know how complex the characters already are. That the two are gay, adds even more spice to it. Imagine, they have to hide who they are from their colleagues, or even their families, huh?" He nodded his head in Danny's direction. 

Danny's heart sank. _("Awesome, all I need to do then is just play myself.  And as the cherry on top, I have you, dear Steve, dogging me. Life couldn't get more complicated, could it?")_  

Steve put his hand on Danny's thigh and shook him. The touch caused a chain reaction in Danny's body. The heat of the hand penetrated his jeans, went deep under his skin, where blood and hormones raced through his veins. He had to jump up and turn away. His cock went rock solid. No doubt, one could clearly see the outlines of it. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out of the huge panorama window, down the road, "I do not know I want to do it. I'm talking about the opportunity if you like to call it that way," he murmured.   

To make matters worse Steve got up and walked over to him. Again he touched him, this time on the shoulder, "Don't tell me you are scared, man?" 

He could hear the amusement in Steve's voice and felt him breathing down his neck. 

 _("Fuck you, Steve! Of course, I'm scared. For you it's funny, and you see it as an experiment. Only trouble is, you are choosing me as your guinea pig. Why me out of all people? Me, who is desperately longing for your kisses, your touches, for all these years. Me who wanted to do things to you, friends wouldn't do to each other, not in their wildest dreams." )_ Danny was close to tears. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled audibly, "I'm not scared," he lied, without blushing, "I think it could harm or careers." 

"Are you kidding me? Gyllenhaal and Ledger, their careers took off after Brokeback Mountain." 

"Yes, but Ledger committed suicide in the end," Danny deadpanned.


	3. Chapter 3

Pissed, Danny turned on his heel and stormed out of the meeting room. 

"Danny, you're not going to tell me, Ledger killed himself because of Brokeback Mountain. Hey, Danny, wait." 

Steve could hardly follow his friend all the way down the stairs, through the lobby and outside to the pool area.   

When he caught up with him at the counter where Danny got towels and slippers, he held Danny's wrist in a tight grip and forced him to look him into the eyes. 

"You can't be serious about that, right?" Steve's voice was soft as silk while he desperately tried to read Williams' mind. He had done it in the past, but he couldn't do it, now. Over the years, something changed. Danny was able to lock him out. A fact that hurt Steve. 

"I don't get it, Danno. What's your problem? It's nothing but a game. We both know where we stand." 

 _("You think you know where you stand. Awesome. At least one of us does." Danny thought.)_  

"Steve, I don't understand why you're so eager to play this part in the movie. Challenge or not. That could hurt us more than you think ..." McGarrett held his friend's gaze. 

 _("Not just regarding our careers, but also regarding our friendship." Danny added in silence.)_  

"Damn it Steve, what's wrong with you? I thought this bullshit makes you sick. How many times did you tell me you had enough of the gay rumors while we were shooting SWAT?" He shook his head, pulled away, grabbed a towel from the shelf and went to the pool. 

Steve wasn't done, yet."What is wrong with YOU, Danny? I don't remember you as homophobic. You were always the more open minded type of guy." He followed Williams. 

 _("Oh yes, my dear friend," Danny thought, "Things weren't as complicated as they are, now. For instance, I had a thing for you. I wasn't as crazy for you as I am, today. I thought my feelings for you were just random because we spent so much time together, for a long time. I didn't know how much it would hurt to lose you. And at that time, Steve, we had all the time in the world. Not so here in Miami. How long does the shooting take? A few weeks? After we're done with it, you're heading back to your perfect little world, full of perfect Barbies._

_Soon, you'll forget about me, and I turn into an emotional wreck. For you, it was just an experiment. For me, it had meant the world. Next thing I know, we'll share some awkward moments on the red carpet. I'll be there on my own; you have probably a  bleach blond Baywatch beauty at your side._

_Shit, no, I can't do that,  and for Christ's sake, I can't explain it to you, either. Because if I do, you take the next plane out of here and never look back.")_  

Danny walked over to the deck chairs. This pool area was separated from the public one. It was nice and peaceful out here.  

Steve clung to him like a bed-bug. It was just a matter of time until he showed up. Danny was peeling himself out of his clothes. Steve couldn't take his eyes off his friend's well-trained body. 

"Wow, Danny, you must've spent a lot of time at the gym. Next to you I look like Yogi Bear." He gave him two thumbs up. 

"Steve, I am open to many things, but especially in this case, we haven't the slightest clue about what we're getting ourselves into." Danny stuck to the matter. 

He knew it sounded like an excuse, a lame one. There was no chance he was going to tell Steve the truth. 

"Of course, I know what we're getting ourselves into. We are actors, Danny. That's our job, damn it! After we're done with our work, we go back to our lives. Mission completed." 

"Exactly," Danny muttered and got ready to jump into the pool. 

"Does it really scare the shit out of you to hold my hand?" Steve asked hoarsely, a challenging look on his face. 

Danny closed his eyes. 

 _("If you only knew how much I love you. How I'm longing to touch you in ways, nobody else has ever touched you. How deep I want to bury myself into you. Heaven help me if you ever find out.")_  

He turned to face Steve, "I'm not scared of touching you. It's just ... Shit! Steve, I do not know what to think. Doesn't this whole thing feel a little awkward, even to you?" 

"Not if we keep it strictly professional." Steve gave him an encouraging smile."It's just a movie, buddy. Like I said, it's our job. Are you in or not?"

Shit, as soon as his friend gave him the puppy-dog look, he couldn't say no. Hook, line, and sinker. 

 Danny admitted, "Okay, I'm in," he gave a sigh. 

"Great! Jump into the pool. Relax. Have a Margarita or two and I tell Jerry the good news."   

Steve looked like a teenager on his prom night as he hurried down the lobby. 

Jerry thought about dropping to his knees and kissing Steve's feet, but that would have been way over the top. Honestly said, he had been sure his leads would quit the job. 

He also thought they could use some support and encouragement for their roles. Jerry had unceremoniously commissioned a gay consultant, to provide Williams and McGarrett with advice and assistance. They would meet him tonight at the bar. 

Even with the white T-shirt and jeans, his favorite clothing, Danny felt uncomfortable. He bent over to Steve on their way to the bar."All eyes on us, partner," he whispered into his friend's ear. "I know, don't worry." Steve replied. 

Three guys were sitting at the bar. However, there was absolutely no doubt about which one of them was Tash, the consultant. 

Steve stopped short and grabbed Danny's upper arm, "Holy fucking shit, the guy looks like Janet Jackson, who recently survived an explosion in the paint department of a hardware store." 

Danny tried desperately not to crack up, "don't tell him that. You might hurt his feelings." 

"I only hope Jerry doesn't make us wear those clothes in the movie," Steve hurried to say, then gave Tash a big welcome smile. 

"It's you who wanted the job so badly, remember?" Danny mumbled, a smug grin on his face. 

He stretched his hand out."Hi, I'm Danny, and that's ..." 

"Steve, I know," Tash looked at McGarrett as Danny would have liked to, but never would do. 

"Hi my babies," Tash said and pulled each one of them into a warm embrace.   

Steve and Danny exchanged their looks. It was embarrassing. Within no time, both of them would become the talk of the town. For sure, they had all eyes on them for the rest of their stay. 

Tash clapped his hands to get the boys' attention."Don't be so shy, ladies. If you want to grow into your roles, you must stop acting like you have a stick up your bootylicious butt." Tash moaned and licked his lips, "Although that can be pretty ... oh never mind that." He caught himself quickly and made a dismissive gesture. 

He patted the two stools next to him, asked the actors what drink they preferred and ordered. After the drinks had been served, he added, "Everything's on Jerry Bruckheimer's bill."  

He smiled, revealing his immaculate white teeth that stood in stark contrast to his dark skin. 

"Do you have any ideas for your upcoming roles? I mean, don't worry, Jerry already told me that you can't jump into action as Police-Drag-Queens." 

He laughed too loud and too shrill. Steve and Danny exchanged amused looks. 

"I'll give you a glimpse into the clubbing scene because Jerry informed me that they will shoot a few takes at a gay club ..." 

"PPffhht," Steve spat his mouthful of Margarita across the bar and almost choked on the drink. The bartender managed to stay unharmed. 

Danny was at Steve's side immediately, patted him on the back, put a napkin in his hand, so he could wipe his mouth and stayed close to him. 

"Do me a favor, Tash. Stop talking about the movie when I'm taking a gulp." He snapped hoarsely, "What the hell are we doing at a gay club?"  

_("Oh, oh, had his friend clearly underestimated the sacrifices he would have to do for this job." Danny thought and studied Steve's face.)_

"Gay cops visit gay clubs or do you think they would go to Gina's titty bar?" Tash hissed, "I found the perfect location for the two of you and the movie. Some regular visitors had been hired as extras." 

He patted Danny's thigh, "oops, that feels good," for the fraction of a second Danny's and his mouth got close, but Tash caught himself, once more, "what happens in Miami stays in Miami,  right?" 

Steve's complexion had returned to normal, but somehow it seemed he had emotionally checked out because Danny tried in vain to interpret the look on his friend's face. 

"Finish your drinks. We are going to paint the town read." Tash hollered out. 

Again, all eyes were on them. They were sure, with the time they would get used to it, hopefully. 

"Does that mean we don't have to dress up like Vivien Westwood on acid?" Steve seemed visibly relieved. 

Tash made a dismissive gesture, "Of course not. I am the only drag queen in this movie, though my part is lousy. I end up strangled to death on a billiard table. You know boys; you can save some of us, but you can't save us all," He batted his fake eyelashes. 

The queue outside the club got round the block, but Tash had celebrity status, and they passed through the VIP entrance. 

Steve winced as a hand grabbed his firm ass. 

Aghast, he turned around slowly and met Danny's amused look, "Is there a problem, Steve? I'm getting into my role. It's also called method acting."  

All Steve could manage was a crooked smile. 

Danny would have loved nothing more than to keep his hand on McGarrett's butt, but the brief contact felt as if he had placed his palm on a hot stove. Luckily it was so dark in here that no one would discover the bulge in his jeans. For sure? As Tash and Danny's eyes met, he got a conspiratorial look from the consultant. 

"Here we are," Tash pointed at the table in front of them, which offered an excellent overview of the dancefloor. 

"One more thing guys," Tash said after they clicked glasses and sipped at their expensive drinks.  "If you plan to go to the men's room, it is right over there on the left." He pointed with his forefinger in said direction. 

"Do not, I repeat, do not get lost in the Darkroom or the Handshake Corner. You can get yourself into serious trouble." 

"What the hell is a Darkroom and what is the Handshake Corner?" Steve asked innocently. 

"In the Darkroom, they will tear the clothes from your body and gang rape you, if you're lucky. In the Handshake Corner, they won't shake your hand for sure but other parts of your body." 

Steve was shocked and downed the glass of champagne in one big gulp. 

Tash winked at Danny. He was sure the consultant knew more than he was telling them. At the moment, Danny left it at that because he enjoyed Steve's confusion. He could tell that this wasn't McGarrett's usual hunting ground, but his because it was not the first time he visited such a club, another secret he was going to keep. 

"Danny, why aren't you hopping onto Steve's lap?"  

Luckily, Steve's glass was still empty, he widened his eyes in disbelief, "Why should we to that? We're already cuddling."  

"It might be great in your usual environment, but in here the rules have changed. Don't forget, you both are gay. That has nothing to do with the bromance shit. It's all about intimacy. I know you do the best you can, but your body language is far too rigid. You have to touch each other more often, share kisses and exchange amorous glances." 

"Okay," Steve stated dryly and poured himself another glass of champagne. 

Tash kept on lecturing, but Danny didn't get the rest of it because his thoughts went astray. Tash spoke like he knew about Williams' secrets.  The consultant was Danny's incarnate wish list that revealed itself to Steve. Danny felt a little dizzy and put his hand on Steve's thigh, automatically. 

"Awesome, that's the first step," Tash said proudly. 

Danny expected that Steve would shove the hand aside, but he didn't. 

A few minutes of silence passed while the two actors watched the crowd and gathered some impressions. Lots of sweaty male bodies, some of them partly naked, rubbing against each other, pumping and grinding to the stomping rhythm of the music. Danny was in a state of sensory overload. He tightened his grip on his partner's thigh. 

"Ouch," Steve hollered out. 

Danny pulled his hand away, quickly, "Sorry, Steve. I am really sorry." 

Steve nudged Danny's upper arm with his elbow, "don't worry, Danno, I've got your back." He quipped. 

"I think it's about time that the two of you are hitting the dancefloor," Tash chimed in. 

Steve brows shot up, "what, in here?" 

"No, outside on the parking lot, douche! Of course, in here, where else? This is all part of the training. Go, go, go." He shooed them away. 

Danny got up first and reached out for Steve's hand, "Come on big boy, I'll let you take the lead." 

Steve wasn't half as enthusiastic as before but played along. 

"Do what the other couples do, try to mingle with the crowd. Always be careful, don't let anyone drag you into the darkroom, except it's one of you." 

"Douche," Steve answered. A playful smile curled his lips.  

Tash clapped his hands in delight when Danny and Steve moved through the crowd and hit the dancefloor without further ado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  

For two songs, everything went, let’s say, quite well. Even then, when Steve, in a fit of euphoria, or paranoid schizophrenia, started to rub his ass against Danny's cock while 'Cheap Thrills' by Sia blared from the speakers. The boy from Jersey gritted his teeth, uttered a silent prayer that Steve's euphoria wouldn't last and that he would rather sooner than later stop treating his aching hard-on. 

Unfortunately, Danny's prayers went unheeded when the DJ dimmed the lights and made the following announcement, "This is for all the lovers out there and those who want to make full body contact with the stranger next to them." 

'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston was next. It got pretty dark in the club. Except for the sparkling disco ball and some laser beams that wandered over the crowd. Steve and Danny stood ramrod straight with eyes as big as saucers. 

"I, I think we should leave it at that," Steve deadpanned. Now he was the one who grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him off the dancefloor back to the table. It was just a simple thing, and Danny might have ignored it, but he didn't, and his heart skipped a beat as soon as he realized Steve didn't only hold his hand. Their fingers were entwined. Danny felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Only lovers behaved in such a way. On the other side, he was sure Steve hadn't noticed it. They returned to the table, sat down next to each other. No way, Danny would hop onto Steve's lap, yet. Steve poured himself and his friend another glass of champagne. 

With the back of his hand, Steve wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. Danny wanted to lend him a helping hand or even better he would have liked nothing more than to lick every single bead of sweat from his friends' forehead. 

Steve blew out a breath, "whew, that was pretty close," he said, winking conspiratorially at Danny. 

"Whatever," the blond mumbled. 

He did not know what it was, but the longer they sat there, the harder it got to avert his look from Steve. That was certainly due to the fucking music and to all the couples that kissed and made out on the dancefloor. He considered taking a visit to the Handshake Room or to go to the men's room to jerk off. Danny’s dick was doing break dance in his jeans. 

"Where the fuck is Tash?" Steve asked, emptied the glass in one big gulp and poured himself another one. 

"You shouldn't drink that much in such a short time," Danny stated, he was still sucking on his half-full glass of champagne. 

"Come on Danno, you only live once, empty your glass. We are here to enjoy ourselves." 

The music changed, "Do not let the sun go down on me," by Elton John and George Michael. 

Great, that was all he needed. He listened to this song time and again when he was overcome by heartache, or wanted to wallow in self-pity. While Steve behaved like a kid in a candy store, with big eyes, inhaling the atmosphere of the club, a stupid grin on his face, Danny was on the verge of crying. Fortunately, Tash appeared at this moment, letting out a shriek. 

"GEE! What the hell are you doing?" his face reflected pure horror. 

"We're having a break," Steve replied, silly grinning. No doubt the man was tipsy. 

"I can see that. WHAT.THE.FUCK.IS.WRONG.WITH.YOU.TWO?" Tash tilted his head to the side. 

Both actors looked at him quizzically. 

"Didn't I send you to dancefloor before I left?" 

"Been there, done as you said." Danny said, almost submissive, "but then Whitney Houston happened." 

Steve nodded, grinning. But the grin froze on his lips as Tash tore the glass from his hand and he gave him an evil eye, "And why in the world aren't the two of you cuddling, then? Get used to it. You'll need it for the scenes in the movie." 

Steve swallowed and looked back and forth between Danny and Tash. 

In a fit of insanity, what else could it be; McGarrett jumped to his feet, "why not? That's probably not such a bad idea after all." 

"Why not? We start shooting this crazy movie in a few days, and suddenly you have to proof how gay-friendly you are?" Danny shot back sarcastically, "All right, let's hit it." 

He got up. 

"Tell me, what's the matter with you?" Steve asked, put a hand on Danny's shoulder and leaned closer , "I have the feeling you're not yourself, Danno. Since we’ve met again, you're ... I do not know." 

The hand on his shoulder, Steve's hot breath on his skin, _“Keep it coming. Dare me but don’t be surprised if you end up with my dick in your ass,"_ Danny thought. The blue eyes, full lips, so close that he could almost kiss them. _“Damn it, Steven, give me a break!”_  

"Danno, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. No matter what it is, you do not have to get through it all by yourself." 

Westlife "Unbreakable," too much. Danny pulled away from Steve. 

"It's nothing," he snarled, clinging to the railing as if his life depended on it. His knuckles went white. 

Steve did a step forward to stand beside him, "Hey babe, are you okay?" 

Danny took a deep breath, "I'm fine. I've too much on my plate at the moment, the stress with the flight, Jerry, and some other things. _(I can't tell you by no means)_ I don't want to bother you. I'm sorry that I freaked out." 

Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder briefly, "It's okay with me. You don't need to tell me. If you want to spill your guts, you know where to find me." 

"Is there a problem, Ladies?" Tash chimed in, concerned. 

Danny shook the head, "No, everything's just fine. We've finished the warm up. Let's get serious." 

He gave Steve an encouraging smile, although he was close to tears, and they mingled with the other couples. Some of them took Dirty Dancing to a higher level. 

And as Danny suddenly stood still, Steve pulled him into his arms and whispered in his ear, "Come on babe, dance with me." 

They were carried away by the music, danced close to each other, touching in ways they had never done before. 

REO Speedwagon "I can't fight this feeling" was next on the DJs list. 

Danny's whole world turned upside down. He'd never thought he could be that close to Steve, holding him in his arms, swaying to the music. The situation was so absurd, and yet it was typical Steve, all or nothing. 

Danny had his arms around his friend's neck; Steve had his wrapped around Jersey's waist. Curiously, it felt like the most natural thing in the world for him. Steve buried his face in Danny's hair. Later, he bent his head, inhaled Danny's scent and let himself get lost in the moment. His cock went rigid; Danny had to feel it. 

Steve's cock was steel-hard. There was no doubt about it because he could feel it through his tight jeans. Danny was close to losing his mind. 

What the fuck was going on here? Steve was not gay, absolutely not. Danny had never been surer about that fact. Steve was probably aroused from the music and the tight jeans which rubbed against his cock. Danny knew how it felt. Steve got hard-ons while doing stunt scenes or when they were out with some female co-stars. However, this time, they were dancing close to each other. No one else was involved. 

Suddenly, Danny felt something warm and damp on his neck. 

"Steven, what ...?!" Danny pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. 

"Shush, I'm just practicing. Tash has an eye on us. He thinks we can't do it, and I want us to convince him otherwise." Steve calmed him. 

Steve's ambition was egged on by Tash, the same-old song. As soon as someone said, "that's not going to work," Good old Steve proofed them wrong. 

"Okay, you just scared the shit out of me," Danny mumbled. It still felt odd, but Steve drew him back into the embrace. 

"I'm just doing what Tash told us. We should kiss each other's neck. If you look around, it's nothing compared to what the other couples are doing. I swear two guys over there were fucking on the dancefloor." 

Danny huffed out a breath, "Okay, but next time, give me a warning." 

"Warning," Steve chuckled and started nibbling gently on his friend's neck. 

Danny's cock responded, immediately. 

"Danno, you smell so incredibly well," Steve muttered. He was not even aware of the words he uttered. 

Steve pulled Danny closer, sucking gently at friend's neck. 

Danny groaned and decided it was time for payback. He kicked into high gear. It was his turn to caress Steve's neck. Everything around them faded into a mist; there were only the two of them on the dance floor. 

Tash had tears in his eyes and applauded in silence. 

Suddenly, Steve said, "I just farted." 

He got into a laughing fit, and Danny followed suit. The tension fell away. They kept holding each other while laughing their asses off until the crowd glared at them. They left in a hurry. 

Tash furtively wiped a tear from his eyes and welcomed them with outstretched arms. 

"Ladies, what the hell just happened?" 

"Nothing," Steve managed to say somehow, "I had to mark my territory." Both actors roared with laughter.

("If it stayed that way, I could live with it," thought Danny. "We make out a bit, just for the camera. Everything's easy going, no strings attached. Like back in the old times when we shot SWAT. And then, we laugh about it. Yes, that would be a good plan that might work.") 

When they finally left at around three in the morning, Steve was more than drunk. 

"Need some help, Danny?" Tash offered while he dragged a humming Steve out of the car. 

"No thanks, darling," He replied with a wink. 

Tash gave him a gorgeous smile, and Danny was sure today; he made at least one man happy. 

"Come on babe, you're in urgent need of your bed," Danny said, supporting his friend on their way to the elevators. 

"Hello, darling" Steve greeted the young woman at the front desk, "we were at the Poto ... Proto Bell ... Poroto ... Portobello." 

"Dude, you're wasted," Danny stated the obvious. 

"Danno, I don't think the young lady needs to know that," he gave her an apologetic smile. 

"You have to kiss me; I'm good at it," Steve slurred, grinning from ear to ear, "I've sucked this little guy's neck. That was so cool." 

Luckily, it seemed she didn't believe him, just giggled embarrassed and flirted with Danny instead. 

"Danno this chick doesn't believe me," Steve pouted, "Hey girl, ask Tash. I'm sure you know Tash. He's awesomeness on legs, hicks." 

It seemed to last an eternity until the elevator doors opened. Danny could sense that Steve was up to do something foolish. At this very moment, McGarrett took Danny's face between his hands and kissed him fully on the lips. 

An elderly couple walked past and turned their heads away, disgusted. 

Danny shoved him to the side. "Stop that shit, Steve. Or do you want to sleep under the bridge?" 

The dark haired actor looked deeply into his friend's eyes. "You make me feel so great. I wish I could fly." He tugged at Danny's shirt, "I want to fly." 

"Okay, you take the couch. I don't want you to sleep alone in your current state. You probably manage to open a window or start sleepwalking. Then I will have more problems than just keeping you an arm's length away from me." 

"Danno, I LOVE YOU. I mean TRULY LOVE YOU" Steve said suddenly. Danny almost choked. 

An absurd thought crossed his mind: he could take the chance and do with Steve whatever he wanted. Steve was so wasted. He wouldn't even remember a single thing. 

"If you love me that much, babe, would you sleep with me?" Danny asked the ultimate question. 

"Of course, let's get down to business. I'm ready when you are." Steve raised his fist into the air and gave him an the silliest grin, ever. 

Danny swallowed. He opened the door of his suit, put Steve onto the couch and looked down on him. To take him now, would be the equivalent of rape and Danny wasn't a rapist. As tempting as the thought and Steve were, it would not be right. 

When Steve really loved him and wanted and most importantly, told it to him, then, and only then Danny would sleep with him. 

With mixed feelings, he took a blanket out of the closet and spread it out over Steve. 

"Sleep well my lovely angel," he whispered tenderly and went into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Steve fell off the couch with a groan and then didn't move again. Where the hell was he? How did he get here? Every muscle in his body hurt. He suffered a splitting headache. According to the taste in his mouth, he must have had rats for dinner. He moaned, as he sat up slowly to take a look around. Nope, that wasn't his suite. Then his eyes fell on a jacket draped over the armchair next to him. It was Danny's. 

Slowly, the fog in his brain lifted. Club, Dancing, sucking at Danny's neck.  

Oh my God, had he really done that? What the hell was wrong with him?  

His stomach lurched. He made it barely to the bathroom, where he vomited heavily. "No more alcohol," he mumbled. Exhausted with all the throwing up, he finally lay down on the tiled floor breathing heavily. 

It took him a while until he pulled himself up at the sink and turned on the cold-water faucet to rinse his mouth. Once Danny woke up, he had to talk to him. He had the urgent need to fill in the blanks of his drunken blackout. 

Deliberately, he avoided looking into the mirror. He knew he wouldn't like what he would see. His clothes reeked like his body. He flushed the toilet. It was time to return to his suite. On his way out, he passed Danny's sleeping room. Jersey boy was fast asleep, snoring softly. Steve tiptoed toward the entrance door. 

Before he left, he scribbled a message on a piece of paper and left it on the chest of drawers. "Thanks for taking care of me. We need to talk, Steve." 

He gently closed the door. A maid who pushed her cart down the aisle passed him.  

She greeted him friendly, and he turned around to greet back. "Wow, looks like someone had a lot of fun last night," she said mockingly. 

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly and gave her a lopsided grin. She winked at him and nodded at Danny's suite, "so he's more than just a brotha from anotha motha? Have a great one." Whistling, she pushed the cart further down the aisle. Steve frowned and shook his head, muttering, "Whatever." 

He slid the keycard through the lock. At this very moment, the elevator doors opened, and Jerry stepped outside. 

"Hi Steve," he hollered out. 

The actor winced and turned around, "ouch, a little quieter please."  

Jerry's eyes widened in disbelief, "Wow, yesterday must've been a success for you guys," the producer said, grinning just as dirty as the maid had before. 

"Yeah, kind of. I know I look like shit," Steve apologized. "Do you need something because I need a shower." Steve shifted from one foot to the other, seemingly unsettled. 

"No, I wanted to give you and Danny the first part of the revised script. It's fantastic. Can I give you both copies?" 

"Of course. Danny was still asleep when I snuck out," Steve said, holding out his hand to the producer. 

Silence. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked concerned because Jerry just paled, and rubbed his hand over his mouth. 

"You and Danny spent the night together?" 

Steve shrugged, "Why not? It's not the first time. Remember, we lived together for some months when we shot SWAT-Extreme Measures." 

Jerry shook his head, thoughtfully, "I didn't know that." 

"Yeah, it was after the fire destroyed my flat, and I didn't know where to go," Steve added. 

"Yes, but …" 

"What?" Steve said annoyed, "give me the scripts; I want to hop into the shower. As you may have noticed yourself, last night was pretty exhausting for me. And Danny, Danny was awesome. He .... 

"Yes, all right then. Here you are and for Christ's sake spare me the details." From one moment to the other Jerry seemed frantically busy, shoved the scripts into Steve's hands, turned on his heel and hurried to the elevator. 

"I told you I need a shower," Steve muttered, slid the keycard through the lock, again and entered the suite. 

After a long hot shower, he shaved, brushed his teeth, popped two aspirin and washed them down with a big gulp of water. Then he checked his reflection in the mirror. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled out and took a closer look. 

Finally, he knew the reason for all the distraught looks and the caustic remarks. Combined with his stupid answers, it made sense why Jerry couldn't get away from him fast enough. Embarrassed, Steve ran his right hand over his face, mumbling. "Danny Williams, you're so dead." 

Danny was wrapping a towel around his waist, as someone pounded unrelentingly at the door.  

"Calm down, I'm coming," he hollered out. 

His eyes lit up with excitement when tall, dark and handsome stood in front of him, "Hi Steve, what can I do for you?" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"In my humble opinion, you've done enough," Steve snapped, pushing the tip of his forefinger into the hard centre of Danny's chest. "Are you fucking nuts? What were you thinking?" 

Danny frowned, ushered his friend in and gave him an irritated look, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Steve mocked him. "Can you tell me when that happened?" Steve snapped, pointing at his neck. 

Danny stepped closer, "Wow! That's a helluva hickey; you've got there, buddy. Who's the lucky lady?" 

Steve glared at him, "this is the third WOW, I got in response, this morning. As far as I can remember there was only one person who caused this misery, and it wasn't a woman." 

"You got to be kidding." Danny shook his head, in disbelief "I did this to you?!" 

"You were the only one close enough unless I forgot something." 

"You can't remember the orgy in the Darkroom?" Danny wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. 

Steve stared at his friend, slack-jawed. The color drained from his face. 

"I'm just kidding," Danny continued before McGarrett fainted. 

"I guess it's funnier from where you're standing because from over here I missed the joke," Steve stated dryly. 

Danny nudged his friend's arm, "Come on. Have fun, enjoy yourself. Your words. And now, look at you ... just one night, and you turn into a nervous wreck." 

"You didn't see the look on Jerry's face this morning," Steve said concerned. 

"What about him?" Danny wanted to know. 

"He thinks we spent the night together." 

"We did, in some way," Danny deadpanned. 

" EXACTLY, in some way. But he thinks ... and all because of the damned hickey. Shit Danno, we need to talk to him. Set things straight. You don't have a turtleneck with you, by chance?" 

"In Miami, around this time of the year? No." Danny cracked up. 

"Awesome, at least you're having fun," Steve muttered. 

Danny stopped laughing, "You wanted it more than anyone else, didn't you? You wanted to proof you're smarter than all of us because it is just a role you're playing. Did you think it would be that easy? Now, you got your chance, but don't forget there will be sacrifices to make." 

"Is the hickey one of these sacrifices?" Steve's voice oozed sarcasm. 

"Honestly Steve, I had no idea that your skin is so sensitive. How should I know? You got me started. And I have no hickey." 

Silence. Steve stared, once more, at the floor. 

"Listen, there is still time to withdraw from the contract," Danny suggested. 

"Danno, Jerry just brought the new scripts." 

"So what?" 

"I haven't changed my mind. I want to do this job," Steve insisted. 

"Okay, and how is that supposed to work? Every day, we yell at each other after we're done shooting and go separate ways?" Danny asked challenging. 

Steve plopped onto the couch, "I do not know. I hope not." 

Danny sat down beside him, holding the towel in place. 

Steve's cock twitched in happy response to the sight. He cleared his throat and wished the cobwebs would go away so he could think straight. 

"I could get drunk all day," Steve finally suggested, "or stoned?" 

Danny felt Steve's heat through the thin fabric of the black T-shirt, "you endure my presence only when you're drugged?" His voice was hoarse, "That's quite new to me." 

Being close to Danny made Steve's hormones raging off the charts. He got up, "Of course, not," he protested. "I'm just a bit confused." 

 _("You are just a bit confused,"_ Danny thought, _"guess how I feel?")_

There was another knock at the door. 

"I didn't know I was throwing a party," Jersey boy said, got up and opened the door. 

Tash nearly fainted when he found himself opposite to Danny's well-trained body. He clung to the doorframe with one hand. 

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," he gasped and could not avert his eyes from the beautiful sight, "I think, I'm losing my mind." 

Steve joined them, black T-shirt; jeans ripped open at the knees and thighs. 

"Do you want to kill me?" Tash said and put the back of his hand to his forehead, "I can't remember why I'm here." 

It took him some effort to lift his head and look at them. 

"Should I get some oxygen or a Whiskey for you?" Steve teased. 

"I rather go blind," Tash rasped, close to a cardiac arrest. 

He discovered the hickey on Steve's neck and opened his mouth. 

Steve held up his hand to silence him, "Don't say WOW and yes; it's Danny's ... it was an accident." 

"Always a gentleman" Tash uttered dreamily. "Oh, I remember why I'm here." 

After a dramatic pause, he said, "This afternoon you both go to visit the "Men's Health Club - Miami Vice."  

Tash clapped his hands in delight, "It is an exclusive Members Only club. They are shooting some scenes there, as well. Unfortunately, I can't come along, so I'm providing you with some important information. He winked at them. 

Why was there this nagging feeling of uneasiness in the back of Danny's and Steve's mind? ****  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Steve searched the lobby for his friends. He discovered Danny and Tash at a table in a quiet corner. 

"Sorry, I'm late," he said apologetically and sat down, next to Danny, a little breathless. 

"I thought you got stuck in the elevator or drowned yourself in the pool," Danny quipped, "You're about half an hour too late. What took you so long?"

He eyed Steve skeptically. Something was different, but Danny couldn't tell what. 

"Is there a problem?" the dark-haired actor asked annoyed. "You're invading my personal space."

Danny frowned. "I'm invading your personal space, really? I remember times when we were pissing next to each other, measured our dicks and it was okay, you never complained."

Steve felt caught red-handed. There was something in Danny's eyes; he thought, something different he had never seen before. It made him uneasy, but it gave him a sense of comfort at the same time.

In Danny's mind, he was caressing Steve's skin with his hands and not with his eyes. McGarrett shuddered at the fierce leap of desire. Their eyes locked and then someone shouted, "For God's sake Danno, cut that crap!" 

Steves loud voice jerked Danny back into the lobby. 

"Oh, of course, sorry," he apologized quickly. 

Tash rolled his eyes, "Guys, are you ready? What I have to tell you is damn important. It is the most trendy gay club, in Miami and the surrounding areas. It is exclusive, the membership alone costs a fortune." 

He nervously patted his top styled hair, "I do not want to know what Jerry had to shell out for the few days that we want to shoot there. And the ambiance, I'll tell you ... c'est manifique. And the men, sex on legs ..." Tash gushed. 

"Darling, you're digressing" Steve interrupted the consultant's enthusiasm.

"Oops, sorry Ladies. I'm so disappointed that I can't join you two. But I have a gig at La Traviata's. It's a small gin-palace. The owners booked me three months ago. It's going to be awesome." He cleared his throat as soon as he noticed the actors' bored faces.

"Okay, so. Rule number one, don't go anywhere alone. In no way, even if you have to pee. A man strolling around all by himself is regarded as fair game. Number two, avoid the area in and around 'Club Bizarre.' 

"What is the Club Bizarre?" Steve asked promptly. 

"Schatzi, you don't want to know that. I think the word Bizarre is expressing enough. And Rule number three, wear as much as necessary and as less as possible. For example, you can go with tight trunks or hot pants. Means, you can keep your jeans, but not the shirt."

Danny would like to protest. He could not remember reading the word TORTURE in the contract. It was one thing to be up close and personal with Steve in a room with dim lights and fully dressed, but it was another being close to him in broad daylight and half naked! Panic rose in him. How should he survive this trip without getting into trouble? He was sure; the other club members would appreciate him running around with a full blown hard on, but what would Steve think? 

"We can't cancel this visit, can we?" Danny asked therefore and earned killing glances from Steve and Tash.

"Darling, why would we do that? The two of you must not spend the whole afternoon there. Do your research and if you have enough, return to the hotel or have a fancy dinner with your partner in crime," Tash cooed. 

"So ten minutes would be enough, then?" Danny asked further. 

"I have to go now," Tash said, ignoring Jersey boy's question. 

He gave them directions on how to get to the club. The Lamborghini convertible was parked in front of the main entrance, not acidic yellow as expected, but burgundy. 

"Here are the keys, have a blast," he winked at them reassuringly, though he would have loved nothing more than to hug them. 

Grinning, Danny threw a skeptical look at Steve, "tell me, you know how to drive this fun fair thrill machine." 

He grinned back, "Since when are you asking?"

"Yoo-hoo Danny, I forgot to tell you something," Tash hollered out. 

Williams rolled his eyes. "Get in the car, Steve; I'll be right back." 

The consultant motioned him to the side entrance.

Danny gave him a warm smile."What's up princess?"

"Please do me a favor. Take good care of Mister I'm-too-sexy-for-my-shirt." 

Williams frowned. 

"You seem to be the most experienced of you two. Stevo, in contrast, looks like a toddler at Toy's R Us." 

The actors jaw dropped. 

"Be patient with him, sweetheart," Tash kept on talking, "all he needs is time." 

"If you say so, but ..." Sweat beaded on Danny's forehead. 

"Look, I'm might be a gay old fart. But I'm not blind, and I can tell from a hundred yards if you are a member of the gay brotherhood or not. Steve's sweetness is your weakness. His physical appearance and his charm never fail to jangle your nerves, let alone mine. But stop putting yourself under so much pressure. Take it as it comes. Believe me; I know what I am talking about.

Danny opened his mouth. 

"Do not worry; my lips are sealed," Tash added, motioning his lips zipped.

Steve watched the two in the rear-view mirror and was shocked to feel a sting of jealousy in his heart, as the gay consultant put his hand on Danny's shoulder. Yes, they got the nick McDanno on the set of SWAT-EM and yes they'd been very close. Though, they had never danced cheek to cheek at that time. They had always horsed around, WITHOUT ulterior motives. Their friendship was about to turn into a direction that gave him the creeps, on the other hand ... 

It was just a damn job, nothing more, as he had already explained to Danny. They slipped into their roles and ... what happened if they became their characters? He didn't think about the cop part? What would his friend say when his former best friend started to pursue him romantically? However, the rumors about the two of them being gay had never died down during the shooting of SWAT-EM. Many fans had seen them as a real couple. Most of the time they felt very amused. The allusions that had repeatedly been included in the plot by the authors had served more the aspects of entertainment. 

Steve took another look into the mirror and smiled. He knew what Danny noticed before. The hickey was gone. A masterpiece of the make-up artist that Jerry hired for the film. Luckily, she didn't ask many questions, as Steve showed up at her room and asked for her help.

Half the crew knew by now that he had spent the night with Danny. He thought it over; he wouldn't talk to Jerry to set things straight. Why in the world did that bother him so much?

"I'm ready when you are," Danny said and got into the car. 

"What did our Drama Queen tell you?"

Danny shrugged.

"Okay," Steve said and drove off the parking area with screeching tires. The drive took about half an hour. Steve regretted a little that there was a speed limit. 

Both wore dark sunglasses and enjoyed the wind and the warm sunshine. "I wished we had more time for each other," Danny thought. Since they left the hotel, his cock had started a life of its own, once more.

That was great to have Steve next to him, the strong fingers around the steering wheel, smiling as he shifted gears like a pro. 

Repeatedly, Steve glanced sideways at Danny. His hair was tousled by the wind, the distinctive facial features, the tanned skin, which was very becoming to him. 

Since when did he have the hots for Danny? Hopefully, the movie didn't turn into a scary movie for both of them. 

They stopped the car in front of the club, leaving the Lambo with the Park Service. 

"I want it back in one piece, no scratches, okay?" Steve gave the young man a generous tip. It was Jerry's money, after all.

"Yes, sir," the boy replied eagerly.

Steve chuckled and turned to Danny, "shall I wrap my arm around your shoulder? Or do we behave like BFFs?" 

"I prefer BFFs. We can take it up a notch if necessary, later."

Their names were on the invitation list. The guy at the counter handed them towels, the keys for the locker room and gave them a quick rundown of the club rules.

The locker room was huge. Their footsteps echoed as they walked on a solid marble floor. They stripped down to their jeans, barefoot and found out that this ought to be the dress code for today, perfect. 

On the way to the bar, Danny blew a strand of hair from his face and looked at Steve, "here we are, what now?" 

"We got this king size to ourselves, don't have to share with no one else. Don't keep your secrets to yourself. It's karma sutra show and tell." Steve lip synced the song that came from the hidden speakers.

"Douche!" was Jersey boy's prompt reply.

McGarrett grasped Danny's hand, and they entwined their fingers. That was definitely no coincidence, Danny thought. 

"And what do you say, Mick?" asked the man with the cigar in his mouth, who watched Steve and Danny's every move since they entered the club.

"Cops, undercover. Well chosen, though," stated the mentioned, sullenly. 

"Shit, that's the third time this month. It makes me sick," he chewed at the cigar and grimaced, "run a full background check on them."

They boys sat at the bar, enjoyed the drinks and themselves. Furthermore, they tried to withstand the penetrating gaze of other guests and got more comfortable after their second cocktails. They fed each other with popcorn which was served with the drinks.

At a certain time, the pressure in Danny's bladder was overpowering, "I have to pee like a racehorse." He said and slipped off the stool. 

Steve set the glass aside, "I'll come with you." 

Jersey boy gave him a devastating look and lowered his voice so that no one could overhear their conversation. "Over my dead body! In case you forgot this is a cop movie, not a cock movie."

"But Tash ...." 

"Is not here and can kiss my ass, or whatever." He sneered and disappeared into the crowd. 

The ambiance and the drinks were great, the guests not so, Steve stated to himself. They were vain, arrogant and superficial. 

A couple dropped on the stool next to him and started to make out. 

"That's what I needed," he groaned inwardly. 

As much as Steve tried, he could not avert his gaze, and the two seemed to enjoy it. Their tongues were knotted together; one thing led to another, and they wound up almost having sex. Thanks, but no thanks. Steve left the two lovebirds alone with the rest of the horny crowd and started looking for Danny, who should be back by now. 

Two other guys that entered the men's room shortly after Danny were obviously having some fun. Judging by the noise that came from the stall next to his, one guy gave the other a decent blow-job. 

"What a way to spend the rest of the day," Danny muttered and tiptoed outside. He wasn't in the mood for a threesome in the men's room.

The layout of the club was similar to a labyrinth, and so it was no surprise for Danny as he ended up in the wrong direction, exactly in front of 'Club Bizarre.'

"Awesome," Danny huffed out in frustration. Curiosity killed the cat. He didn't pay any attention to the warnings Tash gave them ...

Instead, he took a step forward and the massive doors slid open as if by an invisible hand. Danny entered the dim lit room. His gut instinct told him to leave! But he was so fascinated by everything he saw that he stood there, mouth gaping. He got lost in the chamber of pleasure and pain. 

The thick carpeted floor was black with a blood red pattern in it. Most of the walls were mirrored and painted in the same color as the rug. The lighting was worse compared to the Portobello. The people wore either leather or lace or bare skin. A few of them wore collars and were led by their partners on a leash. Others knelt submissively in front of their 'Masters' and licked the boots or sucked at cocks. 

Danny spun around as someone let out a scream. The poor guy was tied to a vaulting horse, his otherwise white ass was covered in red welts. Danny's eyes widened in shock as the tormentor dropped the whip, lubed himself up and buried his big cock deep in his victim's ass.

"Hey cowboy, you look a little lost. Need a helping hand or two?" A deep voice said from behind.

The hot breath he felt in his neck reeked of beer. Disgusted Danny turned around. He had to bite back laughter as he found himself opposite the leather edition of 'Dumb and Dumber.' 

"I have a thing for cowboys. We should hogtie him," said Dumb in a high pitched voice. 

Oh God, too much for Danny, he cackled. Either the guy's trousers were too small, or he left his balls in the locker room. Danny turned on his heel and fled the area. 

Unfortunately, they caught up with him halfway. 

"Tell us who were you laughing at?" Dumb in falsetto style. 

Dumber grabbed Danny's balls and squeezed tightly. "Do you know the Nutcracker Suite? I love it, and if I want, I can make you howl it." He squeezed a little tighter. 

Danny gritted his teeth. 

"What do you think Henry?" Dumber asked his partner, "we take him to our room and play with his balls?" 

"I do not know Charlie, look at his lips," Henry put Danny's cheeks between thumb and forefinger. His face felt like being trapped in a vice. "Perfectly fitting for a blow job."

Still holding Danny's balls, Charlie made a dismissive gesture, "Whatever. You can have your blow job while I play with his balls. Bet they are shaved." 

Danny swallowed, these were intriguing prospects. His heart sank. Why the fuck ... 

"Hey, douche bags. Take the hands off of my property, NOW" Steve freely interpreted. 

Dumb and Dumber jerked their heads into his direction. The tall actor towered over them.

"Why didn't you mention Sugar-Daddy?" Henry hissed and let go of Danny, immediately. 

Without hesitation, Steve grabbed his friend and pulled him into a protective embrace. 

"I should strap you to a St. Andrews Cross, tied on the ground with your feet in the air, or force you naked into tight stocks." He played along. 

The eyes of Dumb and Dumber glowed like beacons in a stormy winter night. 

Danny didn't know if he should love or hate Steve for this awesome performance. His cock told him to chose option one.

"I'm not quite sure what to do with you. We'll talk about it later." McGarrett said.

Dumb and Dumber gave a sigh, unison.

Without further ado Steve cupped Danny's chin with his free hand, forcing him to look directly at him. The boy from Jersey knew his friend was going to kiss him. He knew it from the way Steve's breathing had changed. Fast and shallow. From how McGarretts' eyes darkened, telling him without words what his body already knew. Steve covered Danny's mouth with his. The blond one opened up to him and tongues mated.

Steve's kiss was demanding, and Danny gave him everything he could, at least for the moment. The blond man's cock was aching and throbbing in the rhythm of his heartbeat. Finally, they loosened their passionate hold on each other and to catch some air. Steve snapped back into his role though his lips and his loin burned like fire. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Danny followed him like a will-less slave.

Dumb and Dumber hadn't moved an inch. Just stood there, mouth and eyes wide open. 

The actors didn't exchange a single word until they were back in the car heading down the road. 

Then Steve exploded, "Are you crazy? How did you get involved with those big-time douche bags?" 

Danny just sat there, looking at an imaginary point far ahead. 

"Don't tell me you wanted to know how it feels to be screwed by a horde of rampaging apes!" Steve kept on raging and slammed the flat of his hand at the steering wheel, "For Heaven's sake, Danny, they would have taken you apart, if I had not shown up." 

Danny knew how right his friend was, but preferred to keep quiet.

"Fuck you, Danno. If Tash tells you this is a restricted area, then stay the fuck away from it." 

After a while, Danny cleared his throat and said, "Your kiss was more than convincing. And what you said ... mind-blowing, I didn't know you were into BDSM."

"I am not into BDSM, okay? It was a coincidence. Last month my agent sent me the wrong script. I started reading and got hooked."

"Seriously, you got hooked on a BDSM story?" Danny asked.

"It was very well written. And I wanted to know what happened to the main character."

"Yeah, tell me, what happened to him."

"I forgot it." Steve admitted.

"You forgot it, seriously?" Danny gestured the next sentence to emphasize the words, "You forgot about the ending but kept BDSM terms in mind? That is ridiculous."

Steve took a deep breath and preferred to leave it at that. Even then, as they rode the elevator up to the twenty-fifth floor.


	7. Chapter 7

After the incident at the health club, Steve needed to take a shower. He felt dirty. The two douche bags were disgusting. And what followed was even worse. Danny didn't say one word after they returned to the hotel. He just disappeared into his suite. Steve wasn't surprised. He had forced a kiss from his friend. It hadn't been a peck on the cheek. He had pushed his tongue deep into Danny's mouth. 

And he could swear Jersey boy enjoyed it. Either that or he was a hell of an actor. Steve toweled himself dry and wrapped the towel around his waist. He took a look in the mirror. "Who are you?" he asked his reflection, "What have you done to Steve McGarrett?" His mind was racing, and his emotions were in an uproar as he thought about the last few days he and Danny spent together. It was not Steve's nature to reveal his innermost feelings, but their friendship took a turn toward more intimacy and greater secrecy. Their bond was being forged in a way ... 

Steve shook his head and closed his eyes. The bubbling and gurgling sounds of the toilet bugged him. He turned around, yelling, "Shut the fuck up!" The answer was a loud slurping sound and then it happened ... 

Unlike Steve, Danny paced the room up and down. Hopefully, Steve had not realized how much he had enjoyed the kiss although it had been anything but romantic. 

Nervously, he raked his fingers through his hair. "Easy," he murmured, "if you're lucky, he hasn't noticed anything and wondered what came over you when you shoved your tongue down his throat." 

Danny felt exhausted. At best he should take a shower and then go to bed, to take a nap. He peeled off his clothes and was about to step into the shower as someone knocked at the door, impatiently. 

"STEVE," Was his first thought. He wanted an explanation from him, for sure. 

He groaned and slipped into the thick white bathrobe, that lay on the counter and tied it. 

Danny huffed out a breath and flung the door open. It was Steve, who stood in front of him. But he was in an entirely different shape than he had expected. He was wearing nothing else but a towel around his waist, which would have been tempting... Wait, something was wrong ... The blond actor discovered brown dots that covered most of Steve's body. Danny's broad grin died on his lips. 

Disgusted, he looked at his friend, "Jesus, Steve! That smells like ..." 

"Shit..." McGarrett added, pissed. "My toilet exploded. I wasn't fast enough and got in the line of fire if you want to put it that way." 

Danny did not know whether to laugh hysterical or burst into tears, "Did you call the concierge?" 

"Yes, he was already there and told me ... Christ, Danno, can I come in? I'm freezing my ass off out here. Not to mention the other guests, what would they think about two half-naked guys leading a lively discussion about exploding toilets?" 

As if on cue,  the old couple came around the corner. They saw a man wearing only a towel vanishing into the suite of another guy, dressed in a bathrobe who scanned the hotel corridor before closing the door. And then there was this breath-taking stench. The couple exchanged horrified looks. 

"Like Sodom and Gomorrah, we should look for another hotel," the man stated dryly. 

She nodded silently, but thought to herself, _'What a loss. Why are good looking guys either married or gay?'_  

Danny leaned against the sink, while Steve enjoyed the shower. Unfortunately, Williams could only guess what McGarrett was doing to his body through the frosted glass of the shower screen. Danny wished he would be the soap in his friend's hand, or he would have the guts to join him in the shower. 

"...move in?" 

Danny blinked as if coming out of trance, and his erection went down like a pricked balloon. 

"The concierge said they would have to renovate the entire bathroom. They have to tear down the walls. It seems they knew about the problem. They were probably waiting until something happened. I can't believe that the shit exploded right into my face in the real sense of the word." 

Steve huffed out a laugh, then kept on talking. "Unfortunately, there's some convention going on. The hotel is fully booked. So I thought, maybe I can move in with you. The suite is big enough for the two of us." 

Danny swallowed. The suite was huge, no question, but it had only one bed, a king size one, but ... 

"I promise you; I don't need a lot of space. Would be like old times, dude. You and I share an apartment. In our case a suite," Steve said, then hummed happily off-key. 

Like in the good old days. _'Steve you're so clueless. Nowadays, all I need is a light breeze, and my cock goes full mast. Having you around twenty-four seven won't solve the problem. If anything, it would make it even worse.'_ Danny was on the verge of a crisis. 

Steve let some water run into his mouth, gargled and spat it out, "And it would give us more time for rehearsal." He laughed out loud. 

Danny held on tight to the sink, "Are you kidding? Have you lost your marbles?" he snapped. 

"I suppose you didn't take a glimpse into the script, did you?" Steve smirked. 

 _'Dear Lord, let me wake up from this nightmare, NOW!!'_ Danny bit his lip to stifle a sob. 

Steve peeked around the corner, his hair messy from the shampoo, "Leaves you speechless, huh? I swear I won't be asking for a good night kiss," he was in full swing, a walking, talking wrecking ball.  

Danny replied, albeit hesitantly, "Sure you can stay here. I just thought that we could take turns sleeping in the bed, and the other one of us can take the couch.." 

Steve turned off the shower and reached for a towel. Luckily, he toweled himself up behind the frosted glass. Otherwise, Danny did not know what he would have done to him. 

"One of us should take the couch? Are you kidding? The bed is big enough for both of us. We sure won't get into each other's way." 

He wrapped the towel around his waist, pushed the shower screen aside and winked at Danny encouragingly. 

 _'The only thing that could happen to you is to wake up with my cock all up your ass. If you don't mind that, I could live with it.'_ Danny mused. 

"Huh, did you say something?" Steve shook his head, "I must have some water in my ears." 

He got out of the shower. Danny's mouth went dry. As if in slow motion he saw drops of water falling away from Steve's body, sparkling in the sunlight like diamonds. The wet hair stood up in dark spikes. 

"My turn," he said hastily and pushed past Steve. 

It happened in slow motion. 

Danny raised his head, their eyes met. McGarretts full lips were slightly parted, promised things that would never happen. Danny thought he heard a hiss as his heated body glided past his friend's wet abs. 

Hopefully, the fog of lust which clouded his mind lifted soon. Otherwise, Steve would have to lock himself up in the closet for the rest of their stay. 

Danny stepped into the shower. Shortly afterward, there was a knock at the entrance door. 

Yawning, Steve opened the door still wearing nothing more than the towel. 

It was Jerry.

"Oh, is this the wrong suite?" he asked, confused. 

"Nope, everything's fine. Danny is taking a shower. We decided to move in together." 

The producer struggled to keep his composure, "Uhm,  listen,  I appreciate your enthusiasm, guys, but there's absolutely no need for method acting. I mean, I'm sure you both can handle that job easily, without ... this." He jerked his head in Steve's direction. 

The actor made a dismissive gesture, "don't  worry. We're having a lot of fun. Today I was a little overacting, called Danny 'my property.' I promise to work on that issue." He gave Jerry a big smile. 

Jerry felt like being struck by lightning. He put a folder into Steve's hand, "Could you ask Danny to take a look at the papers, we still lack a signature on one of the copies." 

"Sure thing, anything else I or we can do for you?" 

"No, not that I know why?"

"Because I'm tired, the session at the club had been exhausting and then the accident with the fucking toilet..." 

Too much input for Jerry, "Thanks, Steve, nice talking to you, I've got an appointment, and I'm running late. Bye." 

Thoughtfully, Steve closed the door. Jerry seemed to suffer from panic attacks because whenever they met, the producer couldn't get away fast enough. 

Steve rubbed his eyes, tiredly. 

Ten minutes later, Danny stepped out of the bathroom. "Steve? Steven?" 

Maybe he went back to his suite to get his luggage? 

Danny yawned. Time for a little nap. When he entered the bedroom, he recoiled in horror. 

His buddy lay sprawled on his stomach, across the bed, stark naked, according to the towel at Danny's feet. The black sheet was barely covering Steve's ass. 

Danny felt like he was on a roller-coaster ride without any control. 

The bathrobe slid to the floor. As soon as Danny's ass touched the cool fabric his balls tightened, and his cock throbbed in response, every nerve ending aflame. Desire clawed at him, urging him to move, to thrust. 

"You have no idea what you do to me, Steve," he groaned, then squeezed his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check. 

Apparently there was no escape for him. God only knew how long he could keep his hands off Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny lay in bed; fingers entwined behind his neck and stared at the ceiling. Steve's regular breathing was calming and disturbing at the same time. Of course, they had shared a bed more than once in the past, and they had seen each other naked, as well. While shooting SWAT-EM they had shared an apartment for some months.

At that time, Steve hadn't been more than an A sexual being for Danny, and he had not thought of his co-star as anything more than a friend.

He desperate tried to remember if there had been a certain time or trigger that had turned his world upside down?

Maybe around the time as one of his closest friends had died in a car crash. Corin had suffered terribly before succumbing to his injuries.

Danny had been devastated. He'd tried to drown his sorrow in alcohol, which had only led to more problems. The whole cast and crew had been there for him, especially Steve. He'd tried to pull him out of his lethargy. He had done his best to cheer Danny up. Steve's constant care and attention had not only comforted him but had also helped him to make it through the difficult nights.

At some point, Danny had to admit that his co-star had been much more to him than just a friend. He could hardly wait to leave the set, together with McGarrett and drive home. Just to be alone with him. His Steve, however, who had no clue about that he had been put on a pedestal by Danny, who'd declared him as his king of hearts until Alexandra came into their lives like a tornado.

Her relationship with Steve had been hanging over their heads like the sword of Damocles for the whole time. Determined, to get what she wanted, she'd played him like a fiddle. The rumor mill had been bubbling up, once more, about Steve and Danny leading a gay relationship. Alexandra couldn't stand those stories any longer. It had taken her a few weeks to convince Steve that it would be better for his career and their relationship to get engaged. His parents had been supporting her 'plan' because they had enough of being treated like outcasts at the church on Sundays. One day, they had invited her and Steve over the weekend. After his return, Danny's co-star behaved like he'd been brainwashed or else. He'd moved in with Alexandra the other day, end of story.

One door closed and another one opened. About three months later Danny had met a good looking guy named Mick. He'd been a successful real-estate agent. In many ways, this man had reminded him of Steve. It had probably been the main reason why he had taken the chance. Although, Danny knew it was lunacy to get involved with Mick while still longing for his king of hearts. For a while, everything had seemed to be perfect. They had had many things in common, traveled the world, and went to museums and theaters.

There was only one thing nagging at Danny: Mick wasn't Steve. Williams had to realize that his relationship with the real-estate agent had to come to an end when the guy asked him to marry him. Danny had been living a lie for too long. Both had never come out of the closet either. Mick's sister Alicia was the only one who'd known they were together. After the split up for good Danny built a protective wall around himself. He didn't let anybody, even close friends, in on his deeper feelings.

Except Steve, one look or move into Danny's direction and the wall would have had come tumbling down like a house of cards. But that had never happened.

And now Danny was so close to Steve. All he needed to do was to stretch out his hand, to pull him close and to declare his love to him. If only it were that simple. The fear of rejection was too strong. Just as the fear to offend Steve.

Danny remembered their kiss and a brief smile curled his lips.

'A penny for your thoughts," Steve's whispered words sent shivers down Danny's spine.

He startled. His head jerked to the side, eyes wide open; he said, "Hell, Steve. Are you nuts? For how long are you staring at me?"

What was wrong with McGarrett? The dreamy look on his face couldn't be real.

"For quite a while," Steve answered and yawned, "and since when you are lying awake and staring holes into the ceiling? We can be happy if it doesn't come tumbling down. Remember the toilet." He gave him a warm smile.

God, Danny loved that smile and below his waistline, he could feel the love as well.

He knew that Steve had something on his mind because he nibbled thoughtfully on his lower lip.

"Spit it out," Danny told him.

"What?" Steve, innocently.

"Come on; I haven't seen you for a while, but some things never change."

"Well, I ..." Steve, coyly.

"We are alone; no one can hear us," Danny encouraged him.

Steve swallowed, "It's because we are alone ..."

"Huh?" Danny frowned.

"You remember the kiss?" His co-star said, with a voice mere above a whisper.

Danny groaned inwardly.

"About the kiss," Steve cheeks glowed, "I think ..."

Danny's heart thundered in his chest.

"I think we should practice," Steve said. It took a load off his mind.

"We should what?" Danny snapped.

"Don't give me that deer-caught-in-the-headlight-look of yours," mumbled Steve, "I mean, it was not bad ..."

"Not bad?" Danny was close to a heart attack.

"I think we can put much more feeling into this whole thing ... We could fool dumb and dumber, but the audience is an entirely different animal. They would not buy this, that we both ... well, you know. That's why I think we need to … you know," Steve shrugged.

Danny's jaw dropped. His co-star just gave him the Card Blanche to do with him whatever he wanted because he thought they needed to rehearse to make it looks real on the screen. Shouldn't Danny be happy about it? Why in the world turned his intestines into a knot, then?

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Williams replied, quite uncertain.

"Not at all."

Steve lowered his head. Their lips were only inches apart. Danny felt Steve's hot breath on his face.

"It must be a dream," Jersey boy thought.

"What's the matter, Danno? We're pros. We can handle situations like that easily. It's like a lesson in school," whispered his buddy.

Their eyes locked.

"Pros, lesson, really? I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, babe, no problem." Without warning, Danny grabbed Steve's neck, pulled him close and kissed him.

It was not just a kiss. Danny turned Steve on his back, pinned him down with his weight while his tongue was probing gently at McGarrett's lips which parted and welcomed him almost eagerly. They deepened their kiss. Danny guided Steve's tongue to explore his. His fingers glided over his co-star's perfectly defined abs. Halfway down, Steve grabbed his wrist and pushed him away.

"Daniel, I didn't ask you to jerk me off. We were talking about a kiss, nothing more, nothing less," they looked at each other breathlessly, "you just overacted."

"Sorry," Danny croaked and withdrew completely from his friend. "We better call it quits, then." With trembling fingers he grabbed the robe, stood up and walked into the living room. His eyes were glistening with tears. Danny had to stop letting himself get carried away with emotions when Steve was around. His cock was on half-mast, the kiss still burned on his lips.

With a soft groan, Steve fell back on the pillow and ran both hands over his face. Shit, that had been damn close ... A little further and Steve's hard-on would have said 'hello' to Danny's hand.

What the hell was going on? He'd never before developed such kind of feelings for another man, let alone his pal Danny. Of course, they had measured their dicks, but there hadn't been any feelings involved. Men did things like that from time to time, especially when they were drunk.

The kiss had been his most stupid idea in ages, and there was only one logical explanation for his body's reaction, he hadn't had sex with a woman in ages, as well.

Seriously, there were way too many good looking chicks running around, dressed in the tiniest bikinis he'd ever seen. But the only thing that made his cock stood to attention was Danny?!  His co-star was right; they should drop the whole deal.

Maybe he should go out all alone, and then pick up a chick to fuck her brains out. Soon, he would be back on track and forget about his 'Danny-wet-and-wild' fantasies. Steve should've thought about John Lennon's words, "Life happens while you are busy making other plans."


	9. When The Levee Breaks

Danny couldn't stand it any longer; he was about to suffocate. For how long had he been together with Steve in one room? Just for a few hours and he was already close to a nervous breakdown.

"God, bring my serenity back or make me impotent," Danny mumbled while drinking his third beer at the bar.

Although it didn' make any sense staring at the label and hoping to find the solution for his problem in a bottle of beer, he felt some relief. A few floors separated him and Steve, now. Hopefully, Steve would not have the same idea. He turned around again to throw another suspicious look over his shoulder.

"Waiting for someone?" asked the sexy barmaid and gave him a charming smile.

He turned his head back in her direction, "Uhm, no, not really. I mean ..."

She winked at him, "Trouble in paradise? Well, you're not the first one getting stressed out while being on vacation with your spouse."

Luckily he did not have to respond; another guest wanted to place an order with her.

She shrugged apologetically.

Peace, silence, only his thoughts, his beer, accompanied by the bar pianist's music.

The murmur of voices calmed Danny.

Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder, "Daniel? Daniel, is it really you?"

Danny's body went rigid. His mouth went dry.

Slowly he turned his head and looked into the most beautiful ice blue eyes he had ever seen. "Mick," he croaked. He cleared his throat and tried it again. "Mick. What ... what?"

"I've just closed a big fat deal. A property in the Keys. Three point five million bucks," He beamed like a nuclear power plant, "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, of course not," said Danny.

Mick's leg brushed against his. Why was it suddenly so hot in here?

"And you, are you here for vacation?"

Danny drained the bottle in one big gulp and almost choked, then he slammed it on the counter, "Do you want one?"

Mick nodded.

"Two beers, please. And no, not a vacation, I'm here to shoot an action movie, Jerry Bruckheimer is directing."

The ice blue eyes that looked at him admiringly send shivers down his spine, "Seriously, no shit?"

Danny shook his head, "No shit."

They cheered and drank.

"We should celebrate my success and you being back on the big screen, soon. What do you think?" Mick said enthusiastically.

Suddenly his smile faltered, "Only if you aren't waiting for someone else. After all, what's been between us ..."

Danny put a hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. I can use a little distraction."

"Well then. Do you have an idea where ..."

"Portobello?" Danny suggested spontaneously.

Mick grinned, "Do you have a particular app for all the funky places in town?"

"Something like that," Danny smirked mischievously.

Their faces got close. Danny caught the familiar scent of Mick's aftershave and felt a wild impulse to kiss him passionately on the mouth, right there in front of everyone, but somehow he managed to control those urges. He pulled his head back, and they kept on with the Smalltalk.

The barmaid gave a little sigh when Danny finally asked for the bill.

"Why are all the handsome men either gay or married?" she murmured when they left the bar.

+++++

As the door slammed shut, Steve awoke with a start. Darkness surrounded him.

"Danno?!" he shouted. No answer.

His buddy must have left the suite without saying goodbye because he did not want to wake him up.

Steve stretched and gave a big yawn. Then he stumbled into the living room and fell, Hollywood-style, over the two suitcases right in front of him.

His suitcases. Groaning, he got back on his feet. A little further to the left and his skull would have been cracked open by the coffee table.

As Steve put his full weight back on the right leg, he felt a twinge in the knee.

"Ouch," he hissed.

Great, if he was lucky he might survive the shooting. All he needed to do was to stay away from anything that looked somehow dangerous, including his co-star.

Groaning, he hobbled into the bathroom and let nature take its course.

After he was done, he carefully pushed the toilet flusher. This time, he was lucky.

He grabbed a suitcase and opened it. Wow, had a Stepford wife packed it? Everything was meticulously arranged. Or was this a case of anal fixation?

Anal fixation? Well, he shouldn't have brought up this particular subject because it gave him discomfort.

Danny must have been quite mad at him when he left. Honestly, hardly surprising. Even he didn't have the slightest clue what had gotten into him when he had downright begged for the kiss.

Master the technique and skill is made manifest. Sheesh. Liar, liar pants on fire. And who was to blame next to Jerry? Tash. Yes, exactly Drag Queen Tash. The walking, talking psychedelic color explosion. Steve's ambition was so piqued that his brain had gone on standby, and apparently his hormones had taken over. 

Sighing, he flopped down on the couch. After his long celibacy, he was now very demanding. He would fuck everything on two legs.

"But not your best buddy Danno!" Steve blamed himself.

Danny had such a smooth skin and his lips ... Horrified he took a look between his legs. Little Steve was at half-mast.

"Stay the hell down" the actor hissed, slightly desperate.

ENOUGH! He had to let off steam or he was going to go crazy. 

"Find a chick and fuck her fucking brains out," Steve told himself. "Then you would no longer consider Danny the sweetest temptation since chocolate mousse."

+++++

The Portobello was overcrowded, but fortunately, the bouncer remembered the charming boy from Jersey which he told him right away.

"The charming boy from Jersey" Mick chuckled and put his hand on Danny's butt.

Envious and admiring glances followed them as they were led to their table by a half-naked waiter. Mick's dark curls stood in stark contrast to his sparkling blue eyes.

Danny enjoyed the unexpected attention, put an arm around Mick's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Hey, don't get possessive aggressive on me," Mick quipped and nudged his ex-lover in the side.

"Sure I will; there are way too many good-looking guys running around," Danny grunted.

"You know that I have only eyes for you," Danny could hear the sexual undertone in his friend's voice.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he pushed Mick into a dark corner, pinned him with his weight against the wall and pressed a demanding kiss on his mouth.

Without hesitation, Mick wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, opened his lips for him and bit him tenderly into the tongue.

Danny grinned into the kiss, reached down and squeezed his friend's firm ass cheeks, pulling him as close as possible.

"Do you know the fastest way to the darkroom?" Danny gasped.

"Why me? You're the regular here," Mick grinned, "We could also go to my hotel, which is just two blocks away from here.

Danny hesitated, "actually, we wanted to party ... Come on; they're playing our song."

His friend raised his left eyebrow, "Why do you say they play our song? We never had a song."

"Then we have one from now on!" Danny laughed and pulled Mick to the dance floor.

'Born this way' by Lady Gaga

They pushed through the crowd of sweaty bodies, danced like there was no tomorrow and let themselves be carried away by the erotically atmosphere.

They did not need drugs; they were on a Natural High. After two hours they were drenched in sweat, got rid of their T-shirts and could barely keep their hands off each other.

"Hotel room, now," Danny gasped in Mick's ear.

They were like boisterous children, walked hand in hand down the street. Before they entered the hotel, they put their tees back on.

"Hi," Mick, greeted the young guy behind the counter while he pushed Danny towards the elevator.

Mick's room was smaller than Danny's, but the bed was the same size. They needed no light, got rid of their clothes within the speed of light.

Danny lay already on his back when Mick was settling his weight on his legs just behind Danny's hard-on. He took him, using both his hands and squeezed firmly. 

"Give me everything you've got." Mick tugged, pulled at Danny's root until he gasped. "Are you ready to give me everything?"

"I'm all yours." Williams' voice was the husk of a whisper. His friend's smooth fingers were massaging his cock in mind-blowing ways. Danny's lids dropped down until his eyes were mere slits as he watched Mick work him with both hands, pumping him as he darted out his tongue and slid it down his chest. 

Danny lost the battle to keep silent. "Mick, don't stop!"


	10. Chapter 10

With panther-like grace, Mick moved around Danny, bit him gently into the crook of his neck, sucked at his earlobe and whispered, "Turn around, on your knees. I will make you scream my name." 

Danny's body was in turmoil. Without hesitation, he followed Mick's order. The black-haired sat up, watched the play of Danny's muscles while he turned around. The sheen of sweat that covered the skin of Jersey boy, in combination with the tanned skin, made his balls fit to bursting, his cock aching. A groan escaped Mick's throat. He licked his lips, knelt behind Danny and kneaded the firm ass. He pulled Danny's cheeks apart then slowly moved one hand into the heated crease. Danny jerked and moaned when the smooth pads of Mick's finger caressed his hole. The muscle quivered. "Christ, Mick, stop torturing me," the blond one hissed and pushed himself against his friend's hard body. Only then Mick worked the tip of his index finger inside Danny. He fisted his other hand in his friend's blond hair and jerked him closer to seal their lips with a kiss. "Open the nightstand's drawer. I put some useful stuff in there." 

+++++ 

Steve, however, was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He checked the Internet for the best single clubs in town and found three. The first club was closed for renovation. Now, he sat at location number two, bored to death. 

It felt like being at a convention because every woman he was interested in recognized him. He was flattered in one way. Unfortunately, he didn't want to fuck one of his groupies. He never realized he'd such a huge fan base in Miami. 

The next fake blond submarine submerged from her table. He guessed it already due to her lustful glances and body language.

"You're Steve McGarrett, aren't you?" Great, she wasn't only crossed eyed. She also spoke with a lisp. She stretched out her fragile hand, "Hello. I'm Sissy." 

A quick once over told him that she looked a bit malnourished. Her firm breasts were fake like her blond hair and way too big for Steve's taste. Estimated size double-D. Steve had no intention to shake hands with Ms. Silicon Valley. 

He gave her a cold smile, "Yes I am, and now you're giving me a fangirlish speech about my looks and my talent and blah, blah, blah." 

Blondie hung on his lips, "How did you know that? Mister McGarrett, you're such a smart guy." 

'You're not the brightest crayon in the box. Why aren't you taking a flying leap and leave me the hell alone?' Steve thought. 

"Guess what; I'm an actress too." She lisped. 

"In one or the other way we're all actors and actresses, aren't we?" he gave her a bored look and drained his glass of beer. 

She looked irritated and kept on babbling, "I want to make it to the big screen, one day." 

"Then go and get yourself a movie ticket." He deadpanned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Asshole," she hissed and turned on her heel. 

"One shot, one hit," he mused. 

That wasn't his idea of enjoying himself on his night out. Shit, was it so obvious that he needed a fuck? 

Groaning, he got up, threw some crumpled dollar bills on the counter and went outside. 

He strolled along the pier and stopped at a place where it was nearly deserted. He leaned over the railing and stared into the churning sea. He compared it with his innermost feelings and the current state of his balls. The waves crashed on the shore. A large storm loomed at sea. Another storm was brewing in his gut. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Steve closed his eyes as a puff of sea spray hit his face. 

A thought crossed his mind. That could be Danny's semen. It might taste just as salty, and if he kept on thinking such bullshit, he could jump off the pier right now. 

How could he have the hots for a man or better his best friend? Of course, Danny was a very attractive guy, well built, charming. Not that he'd ever wasted a thought about him and Jersey being a couple. Yes, they compared their dicks while being wasted. It's supposed to be funny. There was no place for sexual intentions, at least ... not for him. 

Well, thanks. Finally, his cock was as hard as a rock. Shit. Steve gave his surrounding a once over. He was all by himself and aroused. Aroused like he had never been in recent memory. Out of curiosity, he put his hand on his fly and started to rub himself. He was sure he wouldn't make it back to the hotel. Let alone to his car. His palms itched, and his cock pressed hard against the fabric of his jeans pulsing in anticipation. He was in desperate need of relief, no matter how. Steve unzipped his fly. Because he wore no underwear, his hard-on proudly jutted from the nest of dark hair, waving a jaunty hello at the stormy sea. Steve snorted. He closed his fingers around his thick shaft, his silky skin slipping over bone hard lust as he began to work himself. 

+++++ 

Mick plunged forward, and Danny stroked himself with the steady rhythm of his lover's deliberate pace. As Mick picked up speed, so did Danny. The dark-haired guy slammed harder, buried himself balls-deep, Jersey's muscle clamped down, surrounded Mick's length in a fire, both gasped. 

"Daniel you feel so fucking good. I can't hold it any longer. I'm coming too fast. Jerk yourself off. I want to cum with you. I want to hear you scream." 

Danny worked himself with a desperate need. "Oh God, oh God, Mick ... I'm coming, I'm coming!" 

Their restraint splintered, no more holding back. Mick squeezed his eyes shut, one last thrust. The world around him exploded. He emptied his hot load in the condom in Danny's ass. 

Danny followed suit. The orgasm ripped through him with the speed of light. He had to bite down on the pillow to stifle the cry that was about to escape his throat. It could have caused him trouble because it was the wrong name. Danny came in long spasms; hot spurts cascaded onto the rumpled sheet underneath him. They collapsed, panting heavily, drenched in sweat. 

+++++ 

Steve's fist worked his cock like a dynamo. Pictures of Danny floated his mind. A hiss escaped him, and he grunted. "Not done," he gritted out. He closed his fist tighter on his hard-on, pumping up and down repeatedly. A puff of sea spray kissed his hot flesh. He imagined it was Danny's mouth. His heart slammed in his chest; the pulse pounded in his ears. When the orgasm rushed through him, it felt like liquid fire was running up and down his spine. "Damn it, Danny!" He roared as his seed spurted from his cock. The wind carried it away, instantly. He continued to pump his length because he was no longer in control no matter how he wanted to. The last of his release dripped from his cock. 

He gripped the pier railing and took a few deep breaths steadying himself. His legs felt like cooked spaghetti noodles. 

Someone tapped his shoulder. Steve froze. "Sir, would you please turn around," a woman with a particular strength in her voice ordered. 

Totally shocked he obeyed and forgot that little Steve was still dangling between his legs. His eyes met a police badge that was attached to a uniform. 

"You are under arrest," her mouth went dry. It bordered on torture to have not only this damned hot guy in front of her but also his tasty looking cock. She would have loved nothing more than to drop on her knees and giving him a blowjob. 

She blinked and cleared her throat, "You are under arrest for public indecency." 

Steve hung on every word she said. "Please dress up and follow me." 

"Dress up and follow me," he repeated. Searing heat shot from his head to his toes. He panicked. With an almost inhumanly speed, he shoved the limp piece of meat back into his jeans. 

The police officer had reached her car as a blood-curdling scream made her jump. She looked into Steve's pain-ridden face, which spoke volumes. She could imagine what just happened. When he yanked his zipper back up in a hurry, his foreskin got caught in its unyielding, metal teeth. 

It was easy to see, even from a distance, that a wild struggle with suppressed laughter was going on within her, "Houston, do we have a problem?" 

A crooked smile showed on his otherwise pain-ridden face. 

"Don't tell me I have to drive you to a hospital." 

He shrugged apologetically. 

"Stay put, I'll get my car," she blurted out before her body shook in fits of tummy-aching laughter. 

Steve wasn't angry with her. On the contrary, he was about to burst into laughter himself what would only cause him more pain. Therefore, he tried the best he could to keep a straight face. 

What a night! First, it seemed his fan club chose Miami for their yearly come together. Then he jerked off while being observed by a police officer. And last but not least he was escorted to the hospital with lights and siren. He already had a name for this hilarious script: 'Semen In The Wind.' Let's see if Danny could top that.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve was lying on a gurney when he was wheeled out of the emergency room. He looked like a broken man. Life finally beat him, and he lost all hope. That's the impression officer Winthrop got. So she went over to him to tell him all charges were dropped. What he had been through for the last couple of hours had been punishment enough. She gave him a friendly smile and her card. After his, hopefully soon, recovery, he should not hesitate to give her a call. She was more than willing to help him reach not a painful but a pleasurable orgasm. And if he wanted to, she would give him a ride back to the hotel, now.  
  
What would it look like if he exited a police car in front of the hotel in the middle of the night when some of the staff knew he had been looking for a sexual encounter, not to forget about Jerry? If Steve was lucky, he would meet him at the entrance. He shuddered and sat up cautiously because the anesthetic wore off.  
  
"Thank you officer Winthrop, but I've caused you enough trouble already. I'll get me a cab." Embarrassed, he dropped his gaze.  
  
She put her forefinger under his chin, lifted it up until their eyes met."Too bad, your wish would have been my command." She pointed at her card, "You know where to find me." With a flirtatious wink, she turned on her heel and left.  
  
Damn this chick was hot  
  
Ouch, ouch, ouch. Not good, not good at all.  
  
Little Steve's attempt to go half-mast felt like sticking it into a shredder and press 'start.'  
  
What should he do? Call a cab? It would be the best solution. He must admit though that he felt crappy and lonely and needed a shoulder to lean on. He needed someone who liked him and his idiosyncrasies and someone he could trust. He needed a good friend. All he could think of was Danny. His forefinger hovered over the display until it went dark. Nervously, he licked his lips, gathered all the courage he could muster and speed-dialed Danny's number. It was balm to his wounded ego as the sleepy but familiar voice answered.  
  
+++++  
  
Danny and Mick slept snuggled up tight, as Williams' phone went off. Awesome! Bleary-eyed Danny fumbled for the phone. He'd left it somewhere on the nightstand. Two more taps with his hand and there it was. He carefully pulled away from his lover, not wanting to wake him up. Mick stirred, mumbled incoherently but stayed asleep.  
  
"Williams?" He whispered into the phone.  
  
"Sorry, it's me, Steve."  
  
"Steve?! Is everything okay?" A look at the alarm clock told Danny it was shortly after two in the morning.  
  
"Honestly, no. I fucked up, Danno. I totally fucked up." The voice on the other end of the line sounded contrite and somewhat else. Desperate?  
  
"What the hell happened?" Danny was deeply concerned. He went into the bathroom, switched on the light and closed the door.  
  
"Not on the phone, it's a long story. Besides, why are you whispering all the time?"  
  
Danny cleared his throat, "I'm not alone."  
  
Steve's jaw dropped. There was a long moment of silence before he said, "Where are you, in our suite?"  
  
Danny furrowed his brows, "No, of course not. I would never do that. We are ... forget it. Tell me what happened," Danny hissed, "are you drunk?"  
  
"I wished I was, but no." Steve huffed out a breath. It took him an effort to speak. "I'm in the hospital and need a ride."  
  
Suddenly, Danny was wide awake, "You are what? How? I mean, for God's sake. How bad is it?"  
  
"It depends on the definition of BAD. Can I count on you or not?"  
  
Danny was in the living room, already putting on clothes with one hand, "Of course, you can count on me, give me the damn address."  
  
While heading to the Mercy Hospital Danny wrecked his brain with many questions. Had Steve been involved in a fight or an accident? Had he tried to kill himself? Had Jerry or Tash tried to kill him? His mind was already developing some serious nightmare scenarios. He saw him wrapped in thick bandages, all bruised and battered. Therefore, Danny was more than relieved when he discovered his buddy in the waiting area of the emergency room. Steve sat upright on a gurney his back and head rested against the wall. Eyes closed, legs dangling. He looked pale and completely worn out. However, there were no bandages or nasty bruises as far as Danny could tell.  
  
"Hi, Babe!" He cooed.  
  
Steve slightly turned his head, opened one eye and muttered, "Don't call me babe."  
  
Danny gave him a smile in return, " You look like you just crawled out from under a rock."  
  
"I'm flattered," Steve deadpanned. "Can you lend me a helping hand?"  
  
"Sure," Danny said. He still tried to figure out what Steve's injury was.  
  
Though Danny was at his side to support him, Steve struggled to get to his feet. By watching Steve's painful contorted face and the way he walked, Danny sensed something bad must have happened to his co-star right below the waistline.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the car, Danny blurted out, "Don't tell me you hurt your ..."  
  
Nodding, Steve looked him straight into the eyes, "Oh yes, I did."  
  
"Do I want to know how that happened?" Danny mocked. Oh God, he wanted nothing more than to shout from the top of his lungs while rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. 'Karma is a nasty bitch,' Danny thought.  
  
"I'll share the story with you because it was the most incredible, insane, most memorable experience I ever had. You're not going to believe me," Steve uttered and made a mental note to spare his friend some details.  
  
Danny helped him into the car, then got behind the wheel. When Steve started talking, Danny hung on every syllable until the story was over.  
  
Silence.  
  
They exchanged looks. Danny's composure cracked and his face split into a grin which turned into a full blown laughing fit, seconds later. "It's the most hilarious story I've ever heard," he said, between gasps of laughter, "I'm so sorry, but I can't help myself." Danny gripped the steering wheel tighter.  
  
"Don't mock the afflicted," McGarrett sighed and looked at Danny. Tears of laughter were streaming down his face. With that the tension fell away from Steve, his giggles slowly mounted, and before he knew it, he was laughing, too.  
  
They couldn't stop, no matter how hard they tried.  
  
Even as Steve slapped his thigh, more or less accidentally, and a wave of nausea and pain washed over him, he laughed it off.  
  
Danny's belly ached. His laughter reduced itself to periodic giggles. He ran both hands over his face then put them back on top of the steering wheel and rested his head on them, mumbling, "I'm glad you called, Steve."  
  
An awkward silence fell between them.  
  
After a while, Steve fumbled clumsily to fill the gap of communication. With a voice barely audible he said, "I'm sorry. I've spoiled your evening or night or whatever."  
  
Danny sat up looking at him, "As I told you, I'm glad you called. I will always be there for you."  
  
To emphasize his words, he took McGarrett's hand in his and squeezed it briefly.  
  
Steve's eyes became hooded and darkened dangerously. His Adam's apple jumped. He couldn't stop the tears as they poured from his eyes. His chin quivered. He pressed a hand to his mouth and finally turned his head away.  
  
Danny had no idea that Steve was just riding the entire Williams' roller coaster in neck breaking speed.  
  
He let loose a sob that nearly tore Jersey boy's heart apart.  
  
Danny leaned in, wrapped his hands around Steve's shoulders and pulled him close, carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was cause him any more harm.  
  
Steve surrendered, forgot about his pain and buried his face in his friend's neck. His breath evened out, he relaxed.  
  
Wait, what was that smell? He sniffed Danny's neck like a bloodhound on the trail of a serial killer.  
  
"Steve stop. I'm ticklish," Danny giggled. He thought his co-star was fooling around.  
  
Suddenly, Steve broke free from the embrace and stared at his buddy as if he was America's most wanted.  
  
"Whose aftershave is that?"  
  
Danny winced. His ears reddened, "Mine. Why?"  
  
Steve shook his head, "It's not yours. I know them all."  
  
"Guess what? I've money; I buy stuff. I bought me a new one," Danny snapped.  
  
"Where were you when I called you and who was with you?" Steve wanted to know.  
  
"Fuck you, Steve!" Furiously, Danny fired up the engine, hoping Steve would leave it at that.  
  
He didn't, "So you are currently using two aftershaves at the same time? I've smelled yours as well." He persisted.  
  
"Listen, even if I took a bath in liquid manure, it's none of your fucking business. So stop interrogating me." Danny snarled, eyes glued to the road ahead and the almost non-existent traffic.  
  
Then he added, "Do me a favor. Next time you're in trouble call someone else. End of discussion."  
  
Steve swallowed, leaned his head against the headrest. Danny was right. He had no right to invade his life. And he was the one who asked him for help and not vice versa. When had he, Steve, turned into a self-righteous bitch? It was hardly surprising that the guy who came to his rescue was utterly pissed. Steve tossed insults around like confetti at a wedding. Damn it; he acted like a spoiled brat. If he didn't get his shit together, he was on the verge of losing his best friend. His eyelids grew heavy, and his breathing gradually became shallower as he dozed off. Until Danny woke him rudely, ordering, "Get out, we're back at the hotel."


	12. Bait

Detective Laury casually tossed Rob Monahan's, the owner of the Men's Health Club, thick file onto his boss' desk. 

"What about it?" Chief Henrik Jonkas growled. 

"Seems we got unwanted help. Yesterday, two guys showed up at Monahan's Club and probably helped us drag the case along simply from the attention they drew. O'Leary and Connors can carry on with their investigation without worrying about their safety." 

"Awesome. And for how long? Until he finds out that these two are nothing but shitty tourists who accidentally came across his club?" Jonkas sounded not quite convinced. 

A smaller file landed on top of Monahan's. The Chief took it in his hands, skimmed through it and cast a questioning look at his Detective. 

"Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams, two actors, more or less famous. They shoot an action movie, here in Miami, something about drugs, which fits our needs quite well. The director is Jerry Bruckheimer. We could easily sustain Monahan's attention." 

He gave his boss a smug grin. 

"What? Don't tell me you want them on our team. Two actors, tsk." Jonkas grunted contemptuously. 

"No, that's not what I had on my mind," Laury waved him off, "we're going to provide Monahan's informant some false information. Nothing dramatically, just enough to make sure O'Leary and Connors get a chance to build an airtight case." 

"Are you serious about involving civilians in an ongoing investigation, without their knowledge?" Jonkas didn't like the idea, "you know how dangerous Monahan is and what he is capable of." 

Laury sighed, "Listen. I don't want to cause them any harm. Just spreading a few bread crumbs here and there, to sidetrack Monahan and his crew. O'Leary says it would take approximately three weeks to finish their work on the case ... Furthermore, Monahan is not stupid and ice two actors. After all, they are famous. The last thing he wants is publicity, and there's nothing like a juicy, high-profile murder case to draw that." 

Jonkas took off his glasses. Without looking at Laury, he said, "I'm still not convinced. However, you are right," he rubbed his tired eyes and put his glasses back on. "Do whatever is necessary to minimize the risk for all of them, not just our undercover team. If there's the slightest hint of trouble, pull the plug. Copy that?" 

Laury nodded, "Roger that, sir. As I mentioned before, we are close to the final breakthrough." 

Jonkas returned the files to his second in command, watched him leave and took a thoughtful sip of his coffee. 

+++++ 

While having a shower, Steve took a look at his cock. It looked like one of Frankenstein's unsuccessful experiments. Though the doctors had done a pretty good job, it still hurt like hell once his cock started to twitch. 

Danny hadn't said much except for, "Good morning," and "How are you." Now he was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, shaving. A towel wrapped around his hips. 

The sight was delicious, but Steve preferred to think of ice water and ninety years-old grannies in bikinis. After all, he was not a masochist, not on purpose. Speaking of which ... what was that on Danny's hips? It looked like fingerprints and scratches. 

Steve's stomach clenched as he worked himself into his jeans, keeping his eyes glued to the bruises. 

Danny's skin crawled at the unwanted attention, and he promptly nicked his chin, "Shit!" he cursed, "Stop scrutinizing me, or you go purblind. Impotent and purblind is not a good combo to work with." He taunted his friend and dabbed the blood from his chin with a damp cloth. 

"Hahaha, that's supposed to be funny? Better, impotent and blind, than a pervert," Steve snapped back. 

The jeans were way too tight for his injured cock, so he took them off and replaced them with loose linen slacks. 

Danny barked out a laugh as he entered the living room. "Wait, you're not going for a bad impersonation of Sonny Crockett?" 

Steve didn't even look at him, "Shut the fuck up, Danno. It was a mistake to call you and ask for your help. Don't worry; it won't happen again, scout's honor." 

Danny still pressed the wet cloth to his chin, as the wound would not stop bleeding when he turned to facing Steve. 

"I don't mind if you call me for whatever reason. It's just ... about certain things ... because ... well. The ..." 

"You're talking about your penchant for kinky sex? That you obviously get off on that domination stuff?" Steve asked. "Hey, I don't have a problem with your sexual preferences. You're right; it's none of my damn business if she wants to tie you up and fuck your brains out all night." 

His voice grew quiet. His eyes lowered while Danny's eyes doubled in size, "Tie me ... What? Steven, what the hell are you talking about? I swear; I never thought about being tight up or having sex with a dominatrix? You're sure it was just your cock that got hurt?" 

Steve pulled a light-blue T-shirt over his head, "I wasn't a virgin when I got involved with Alexandra, and I have not always had vanilla sex," he hissed. "Stop playing me. How the hell did you get those bruises? Certainly not from the bedroom dresser or me. I didn't touch you. Or did Tash give you some private coaching and things went out of control? Where the two of you together last night?"

Steve was getting at Danny. He wanted nothing more than punch his fist into Steve's face. Luckily, both of his hands were still occupied. One held the cloth to his chin and the other one the loosening towel around his waist. So he marched straight into the bathroom, slammed the door and let out a frustrated scream. 

"Awesome," Steve thought, "really awesome." 

They just spent some hours together and behaved like cat and dog, argued and raged. Within one week, they would hate each other enough to kill each other. 

There was a knock at the door. If it were Jerry, Steve would ask him to terminate the contract on the spot. He was pretty fed up with all that bullshit going on. 

Steve yanked the door open. Tash! 

"Tudelu. A beautiful ..." 

"Kiss my ass!" Steve snapped, pushed past him and disappeared towards the elevators. 

"You have no idea how much I would like to, honey" Tash sighed and closed the door to the suite behind him, "Hello, anyone home? Here is your favorite drag queen," He called out cheerfully. 

Danny didn't notice a damn thing, because of the running water. After the small cut had finally stopped bleeding, he put some aftershave on his face and turned the faucet off. Then he walked back into the living room, stark naked. 

"Oh, holy cannoli!" Tash yelled. Gasping for air, he plopped backward onto the couch. 

"Tash!" Danny took cover behind the nearest wing chair, "Where ... where the hell is Steve?" He stammered. 

"Not there where I would like him to be." Tash coughed, "Mr. Williams you know you need a license for that," he pointed towards the wing chair with his perfectly manicured finger. 

"For the wing chair?" Danny wondered. 

Tash shook his head, "for what's dangling between your legs. Sweet Jesus, you get me all flustered." Theatrically, he put the back of his hand on his forehead. 

"Throw me my pants, please. There's nothing holy about my dick, but I prefer to cover it up in front of you." Danny smirked. 

Tash looked at the boxers and then at his 'protégé', "Whatever, don't trouble yourself on my account." 

Danny winked at him, "I know Auntie Tash. But I prefer you look me in the eye and not at my cock while we're talking." 

"Talking? Who said anything about that?" 

"Tash?" Danny held out his hand, "My shorts. Now!" 

He threw it over to him, "Alas, Daniel, darling. I love it when you bottom me. Too bad it is only verbally. Grrr. Tell me, what have you done to Stevo? At first, he told me to kiss his ass, and then he hurried away a little more than bow legged. Does he suffer from PMS or did you fuck him so hard that he has trouble keeping his legs together?" 

Danny put on his boxers and sat down in the wing chair. 

"My goodness! What happened to you? You being gang-raped last night?" Tash said, aghast. 

Danny shook his head and grinned, "don't worry. I ran into an old flame at the bar. We were releasing our pent-up emotions. Actually, I should give him a ride to the airport, earlier this morning. Unfortunately, Steve happened." 

"How? Did he catch you red handed?" Tash slightly blushed. 

"No, Tash that's not what happened" Danny sighed, next stretched and yawned, "Sorry to disappoint you, sweety. The thing is on my wish list for Santa. Yesterday, some nasty things happened to Steve, and he discovered my bruises ... Steve, still reeling from his trauma, was thrown into a crisis of meaning." 

Danny summarized last night's events. He started with what happened at the health club, the kiss in bed, simply everything. He was glad he could finally talk about it. Tash's eyes got big. The strange sounds he was making now and then apparently expressed excitement. 

After Danny had finished his report, he ordered breakfast for him and Tash. 

"Take some advice from an old bastard like me, grab the boy, throw him onto the king size in there and fuck his brains out." 

Danny nearly choked on his coffee, "I should do what?" he asked hoarsely, "You can't be serious. I could never do that." He lowered his gaze. 

"Cut that crap. I don't give a damn if you can do it or not. Your on-off-none-existing relationship is making me sick. Get your crap together, Daniel. Be a man, not a spineless pantywaist who just kinda sit there all smiling and drooling while wet dreams are running your life." 

"Is it that obvious? Then I should take it down a notch." Danny said, the words barely audible. 

"No way, are you crazy? Sometimes you must force other people to their luck and Steve's one of them for sure. Hammer him into the right direction. The poor guy can't see the wood for the trees anymore. You have to be very desperate to jerk off in the middle of the night on a lonely pier and while doing so being caught by a police officer. His balls must've been aching like hell. Daniel, don't you see? He wants you, and you want him. And if you do not want to talk to him, then I will. Someone has to put an end to that misery!" 

Luckily, Danny had just swallowed, "Tash. I warn you. Leave it be. That's just between Steve and me." 

"Well, then don't talk to him, fuck him." 

"Tash?!" 

"What is wrong with you? You don't want to talk to him; you don't want to fuck him. Do you want to send him a video message or an email or a bouquet of white lilies? Honestly. The fact is that both of you are here in this together, for weeks if you like it or not. And either you jump out the window at some point, or he does. The air around the two of you is full of electricity. It makes me hear static crackles and see tiny sparks whenever I'm around. What else do you want? " 

"He should say it," Danny mumbled.

"Pardon me? I forgot my hearing aid at grandmas." 

"He should say it," he repeated louder, "I want to hear it from him." 

"What do want to her from Steve, the magic three words? Please fuck me? I can't believe it." Tash threw his hands in the air and shook his head. 

"You can't wait forever, Jersey. That words would never cross his lips, not yet. Don't you get it? He's so macho; he doesn't even know what the hell is going on with him. He is a walking showpiece of heteronormative manipulations and invincible ignorance." 

"But ... but Tash, I can't just rape him. I'm not a wild animal." 

"What are you afraid of? That he knocks you out? He won't, not after everything you both have been through, previously." 

"Okay, let's say we'll get to the point of no return. I don't have to rape him, for God's sake, right?" 

Tash's only response was a shrug while he kept on sipping his coffee. 

Danny started all over, "Assuming; I can do it. You know ...?" Just talking about the possibility gave him the creeps, made his palms sweaty, his heart hammering in his chest. His cock behaved like a snake on acid. 

He huffed out a breath, "Okay, pretending we end up in bed, and we do it ... Then what? What if I don't meet his expectations, what if he doesn't like it?" 

Tash put the empty coffee cup aside, "Stop it, right there. What is Steve's idea of two men sharing a bed together? None, if you ask me. Since he's been in the Navy, it might've been a common thing, from time to time. Most straight men find it disgusting. Steve threw himself into your bed, stark naked. What proves to me, he doesn't have a problem with that. And he enjoyed hanging on your lips. Otherwise, he would not have come begging for a return match. He moves into unknown territory. He's trying. Like a kid with a new toy. Use his curiosity and your experience, and nothing can go wrong. Trust me. " 

"I could use some encouragement. How about you sitting at the foot of the bed and coach me?" Danny quipped. 

"Thanks but no thanks. Do you think I could hold myself back when the two of you get down to business? You can shoot a video and send it to me." 

Someone fumbled at the door to the suite. Shortly after that, it opened, and Steve walked in. He didn't look happy. 

"Time's fleeting. Auntie Tash almost forgot her appointment at the beauty parlor. See you. Tudelu." 

Danny and Tash got up simultaneously. The consultant hugged him briefly. 

"Go for it, honey," he whispered in Danny's ear. 

He made a wide detour around Steve, "and you call me if you're serious about me kissing that sassy ass of yours. I hate empty promises. See you!" He blew him a kiss. 

Steve shook his head briefly and grinned, "until then Tash. And keep your hands off the male staff," he hollered out. 

Danny put the dishes back on the trolley, "Hey Steve, if you want, there's still some coffee left." 

His voice was soft as velvet and caused goose bumps to appear on Steve's forearms. 

Danny glanced at him sideways. His perfect features, his well-toned body, the light complexion. He swallowed. His emotions were running high, and all Steve did, was standing there, staring out the window. 

"I just had coffee, down at the bar. I ... I ... I do not know how to say it ... I'm ..." 

Danny dropped the spoon with a clatter. 

"Keep on talking, Steve." He encouraged his friend who buried his hands deep in the pockets of his slacks. A muscle twitched in his jaw. 

"I ... I'm sorry I treated you like shit. I'm so damn sorry about how things have turned out. I wish it could be like back in the good old days when we shot SWAT-EM. When we were best friends and let nothing come between us. But that's not going to happen. We have grown older. Each of us has his own story. Sometimes, I wish I could just turn back time. I was hoping we could start all over again before I came here, Danno. I've been missing our old live so badly." 

Tears glistened in Steve's eyes. Danny was disappointed. These weren't the words he wanted to hear. Nevertheless, he pulled himself together and went over to him. There he stood for a while, thinking why they couldn't be more than just friends. He inhaled Steve's scent. 

Danny cleared his throat a few times, not quite sure if his voice would obey him, or not, "I've missed these times as well and most of all; I've missed you." 

An icy cold hand grabbed Danny's heart, what the hell was he doing? 

"I remember us hanging out in front of the TV, drinking beer, watching sports, or sitting in the garden watching the sun go down, then talking the night away," Steve sighed. 

"No, Steve you're not listening," Danny said, grabbed his upper arm and made him turn around. "Shit, I missed you, Steve. Your presence, your smile when I was talking trash, you holding me in your arms, giving me comfort. I missed your clothes scattered around the bedroom floor. I loved how you drove me mad." 

Their eyes locked. Silence. 

Seconds ticked by. Suddenly, a grin split Steve's face, "Damn, Danny. You went over the script, together with Tash, didn't you? Wow, just wow. That was so convincing; I almost fell for it!" Steve looked had him awestruck. 

Now, Danny knew it was him who would jump out the window rather sooner than later in the first place.  


	13. Mixed Emotions

_"Steve McGarrett you're such an ignorant moron! You don't get it. That's not a line from a movie. That's the fucking truth. I want you and I want you now, and I don't give a fuck if your cock is hurting like hell, but if I don't do it now, then my skull is going to explode together with my balls."_  
  
_Danny grabbed Steve roughly by the neck, forced his head down and pressed a hard kiss on those gorgeous lips. Their lips were locked and as their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies pressed together urgently. It was a deep kiss full of biting and tongue until they both came up for air._  
  
_Steve stared aghast at Danny, not knowing what to say._  
  
_"Stop looking like a deer caught in the headlight, say something damn it!" Danny snapped._  
  
_"I, I ... so honest ... that ... I mean ... but hey ... that's ... Danno?"_

 _That was just a dream ..._  
  
"Danno, Earth calling Jersey boy, for God's sake DANIEL!" Steve waved his hands in front of Danny's face. The blond man jerked back to reality.  
  
"A fucking penny for your thoughts," Steve grinned from ear to ear, "Fuck, what a hell of performance, impressive. I love it, keep it coming. That was so damned real."  
  
"Yes, whatever," Danny replied absently, went into the bedroom, slammed the door and dropped backward onto the bed.  
  
He would've liked to scream at the top of his lungs. What the fuck was wrong with Steve? Could he really be so stupid or ignorant? Danny knew one thing for sure; he wouldn't tell Steve anything about his innermost feelings. It would destroy their friendship, once and for all. SHIT!  
  
Furious, he stood up, tore the towel from his waist and got dressed. He would keep on playing the part of Steve's best buddy displaying all the macho bravado he could muster, looking forward to being able to live out his secret desires at least during filming and when they were finished, everyone would return to their daily routine.  
  
By then he would be an emotional wreck, but hadn't lost his friend. There was no way he would back out of his contract.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Steve opened the door and pushed his head in, "Uhm, are you okay? All I wanted to do was telling you I'm sorry, and now you're already mad at me. I don't know what to do, anymore." Steve puffed his cheeks out wonder what to do next.  
  
"Sorry Steve. I just thought of Mick … aela," he lied, "I promised her to give her a ride to the airport. Instead, I was with you in the hospital."  
  
"Oh, I did not know that. Was she the one. You were with when I called?" He gave Danny an apologetic look, "I'm such an ignorant ass."  
  
Danny swallowed, "It's okay, sometimes you simply have to prioritize."  
  
"And how was it?" Steve asked out of curiosity, "I mean; I had no fun, at least not that I .... Forget it. How was it?"  
  
"Fine," Danny slipped on a black T-shirt, "We were a couple, for quite some time. But that's history. Yesterday, we bumped into each other at the hotel bar."  
  
Steve's eyebrows shot up, "What? Is she your ex? That's awesome. Meet up here in Miami and then hop into bed with each other, like nothing ever happened." He grinned, "Quite the lady killer you are. I bet she couldn't resist your lethal charms."  
  
Danny ran a hand over his mouth, pushed past Steve.  
  
"You could put it that way," he said, hoping the interrogation would be over, soon.  
  
Steve ran after him, "Honestly, why didn't you say something? I thought that you were banging a local chick."  
  
"Steve, please. It's enough. I got you. You're sorry that you've battered your cock and fucked up my date. You do not need always to repeat yourself. What are you up to?"  
  
Danny slipped into his black Nikes.  
  
"Uh, like, no idea?" Steve shrugged, "we could go shopping or try our luck in the hotel casino. I do not know. For sports activities, I am probably the wrong person."  
  
Grinning, he pointed to his fly.  
  
"Okay. I never really intended to race Ironman. We could rent a boat for fishing," Danny suggested.  
  
Steve's eyes moistened, "You just made my day, what a cool idea. I have not been fishing in ages, let's go."  
  
Said and done, they asked the concierge about the possibilities. The guy was extremely accommodating and arranged everything for them.  
  
As they passed the front desk, the young lady behind the counter said, "Mr. Williams. I have a message for you from Mick."  
  
Steve looked at him admiringly, "Wow. You must have made a big impression on her."  
  
Danny thanked her, tore the envelope open on their way out and started to read. He did not realize that Steve peaked over his shoulder.  
  
"Dear Daniel, thank you for this wonderful night ...."  
  
"… my pleasure at slipping my tongue into your asshole, licking and sucking on your puckered hole," Steve hollered out in amazement.  
  
A few people turned their heads around and looked disgusted at the two actors.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Danny snapped, folded the letter and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans, "Why not yelling it from the top of the building?"  
  
Enraged, he ran outside.  
  
Steve's face turned red faster than a changing traffic light. He mumbled something and hurried after Danny. He was walking backward while talking to the people around him, soothingly.  
  
"We did some rehearsal, sorry. For our movie, you know? It's about two gay cops. Yes, gay cops, funny, not? I see hm, yeah." He shrugged, "Jerry Bruckheimer is directing the movie. My partner and I ... I mean of course my friend Danny Willi ... and I'm Steve McG ... he is already out there in the Lambo. Yeah, the guy who looks like he wants my head on a silver platter … well, never mind."  
  
Before he could talk himself out of it, he stumbled, again, over a large suitcase. The bellhop caught him in the very last moment, and saved him from further embarrassment.  
  
"Oh God, that was so humiliating, so shameful, so utterly and thoroughly unprofessional." He muttered as he got into the passenger seat. He covered the right half of his face with his hand, sliding deeper into the seat.  
  
"Are you done?" Danny snapped, shaking his head as he floored the gas.  
  
"Oh my God, did you see how they stared at us?"  
  
"Yep," Danny nodded, "What did you expect from a bunch of old farts? That they applaud?"  
  
"Michaela must be something special. I never had a girl who licked my … you know."  
  
He gave Danny two thumbs up, then cringed. "Ouch, shit! Even thinking about it makes my balls ache and my cock explode."  
  
Danny didn't know if he should start laughing or crying. He felt like having the lead in an endless blooper, supporting role: Steve McGarrett.  
  
"Think of something else," he suggested.  
  
"A chick licking my asshole, I would do anything to experience it myself even if it kills me, I mean him." Steve pointed to his cock.  
  
Suddenly, he sat up, "STOP."  
  
Danny frowned, "What, why?"  
  
"Just stop!"  
  
He drove the car to the curb. Steve flung the passenger door open, leaned out and released gut-wrenching vomit.  
  
After two minutes, he closed the door again, "Let's keep rolling."  
  
Danny looked at him anxiously, "do you want to go back to the hotel?"  
  
"No, no way." He waved him off, "It's been the pain Danno. The pain was just excruciating. Wow, I'm totally ... somehow ... I never thought you would know such kinky chicks. You really surprised me."  
  
"You have no idea," Danny mumbled.  
  
"What? Well, never mind. I think the fresh sea air will help me to heal. I can hang him out to dry. You won't care, because you know him, my ... little ... well, he's not that little ..." Steve started laughing hysterically.  
  
The good thing was that there were no trees around. Otherwise, Danny would surely have wrapped the car around one of them. Steve couldn't be serious. Running around stark naked on the boat? He could not do that to him, not in this life.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they strolled along the dock.  
  
"Honestly, why did the guy call me Sonny Crockett?" Steve gave Danny a bewildered look over the rim of his shades.  
  
"You hadn't taken a look in the mirror before we left?" Danny quipped and swung the cooler bag casually in one hand.  
  
"Be careful, our food is inside," Steve smirked.  
  
"Two six-packs, a bag of chips and two sandwiches which have seen better days? Sorry, I would not necessarily call that food. Oh, here we are."  
  
Danny stopped in front of a dream. The boat's name was: Nemo's Dream.  
  
Steve took his sunglasses off, "Shit, Danny! I thought we would have rented a boat and not the Titanic?!"  
  
Jersey was grinning from ear to ear and jumped on board. He put the cooler bag on deck, shoved it aside and held out his hand to Steve.  
  
"Come on, babe."  
  
"I can do that on my own," Steve said indignant and slapped his friend's hand away.  
  
As the boat rocked and swayed harder and slightly drifted off the dock, the former Navy-Seal yelled, "HAND. DANNO. HAND. FAST. PANIC!"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, "Dude, how old are you? Five?"  
  
Steve flew into his arms.  
  
Their faces were too close; it felt like a déjà vu. They felt each other's hot breath on their skin. Their lips trembled. Their eyes locked.  
  
"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!" a voice cried in Danny's head and then, "Take him, take him, take him!"  
  
"I think you could let me go, now," Steve said hoarsely.  
  
Danny blinked, "Yes, sure."  
  
He didn't want to let go.  
  
"And if I do not want? If I want you to hold me in your strong arms forever? My one and only true love?" Steve breathed.  
  
Danny's jaw dropped, "Steve, what ...?"  
  
"I want to feel your tongue inside my mouth, feel your arousal pressing against my stomach. Danny, dear, you're all I need."  
  
"You didn't actually say that to me, did you?"  
  
"Gotcha!" Steve winked at him laughing. He gave him a peck on the mouth, "My method acting skills are improving. I just improvised. But yet gay cops would not talk to each other like that, right?"  
  
Danny pushed him away, angrily, "cut that crap, Steve! I'm sick and tired of your games. How should I know, how gay cops talk to each other? Ask Tash, he knows for sure."  
  
Steve could barely form words through the laughter in his mouth and the tears in his eyes, "Honestly, dude, your face … just priceless. Bwahahaha, Bwahahaha." Gasping, he dropped on the white, upholstered leather seat.  
  
Fortunately, looks could not kill. Danny was staring daggers at him.  
  
"I think I need a beer," Steve said breathless and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"One last time cut that crap, or you will end up as fish food."  
  
"Even if I slip my tongue into your asshole? Sorry, bwahaha, I can't. That's too much ..."  
  
"You gamble with your life, Steve McGarrett!" Danny warned him, clenched his fists and went toward the starboard side.  
  
"You gamble with your life," Steve mocked when his friend was out of sight.  
  
And how he gambled with it. Danny had no idea about what was going on in Steve's mind. He was watching porn: starring his humble self and Danny Williams. And Steve wasn't the one who was licking and sucking.  
  
He was glad that he turned anything into ridicule. Otherwise, his cock would have had exploded, or he would have had to cut it off. What the hell had gotten into him? Danny's arms around him felt so good. He had been scared that the word HORNY would flash bright red in his eyes, followed by FUCK ME, Danny!  
  
  
Rubbish, why should Danny tell him he loved him? They were buddies. Okay, best buddies, but further up ... up to a kiss ... wow ... what was he doing? Analyze feelings, where there were none to analyze? The engine howled briefly, he was pressed into the soft leather, as Danny steered the boat out of the harbor, and Steve started to wonder if this boat trip was still such a good idea.  
  
  
Danny stood on the second deck. The wind toyed with his hair; the air was soft and balmy. The sun shone from a cloudless sky.  
  
The idea of the boat trip could be compared with a nail in a coffin, another nail in the coffin of their friendship. What the hell was wrong with Steve? He was straight and not gay. For him, it was easy to make fun of such things. He should have told him the truth about Mick.  
  
It would take Steve totally by surprise, no doubt about that. Danny bet his friend would've had the same hostile look on his face like these homophobic old farts at the hotel. Same-sex relationships were still subject to discrimination and somewhat off the charts, like Steve was for him.  
  
He said he needed time. Maybe if they were Highlanders and would live forever. Certainly not in this life. So everything would remain a dream, a nightmare, to be precise.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the fuck … Nah, that can't be true. That's unbelievable. Eric!!"  
  
The DEA agent almost toppled over as the boat, he was watching, came to a stop and dropped its anchor.  
  
"What's up Stubbs?" his colleague asked.  
  
"Those idiots, it looks like they're going to stay here."  
  
Eric let out a bored sigh, grabbed the binoculars, glanced through it and started to laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing, are you crazy?" Stubbs snarled.  
  
"You're not going to believe this," Eric grunted, "Hey, you know who the two clowns are? The actors our boss used as a distraction. I'm cracking up. Do they have some kind of sixth sense?"  
  
"But ... but Eric, they're messing our plans up."  
  
"Well, what do you want to do? Rowing the dinghy over and tell them to take a flying leap? That would blow our cover. Calm down; they are harmless. Leave them be."  
  
"Shit, I knew these guys meant trouble," Stubbs snapped.  
  
"Right now, they do nothing. One has taken a beer from the cooler and went upstairs. And the other one …" Eric fell silent. His eyes almost popped out of his head. He just stared and stared.  
  
"Can you tell me what the fuck is going on," Stubbs urged him.  
  
Eric licked his lips, "The other one just dropped his pants and is scratching his naked butt."  
  
"WHAT?" Stubbs asked and tore the binoculars from his colleague's hand.  
  
"Tell me, what the hell is wrong with this guy? Now he's playing with his dick!!!"  
  
Eric whistled through his teeth, "Those guys are really gay. They're not faking it. Well, everything is possible in Hollywood. Maybe they came out here to fuck each other. Usually, the place's pretty secluded."  
  
"Usually, but not today. Fuck you, Eric; we're in the middle of an operation? We're about busting a drug ring! It took us months to get that far!" Stubbs hissed.  
  
"The area wasn't exactly cordoned-off, now was it?" Eric growled.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Stubbs replied, "I hope we don't get more visitors any time soon. Otherwise, we're in big trouble."  
  
+++++  
  
Steve had no idea why Danny behaved so awkward. Earlier, when the blond one took a beer from the cooler, he had spoken to him, but other than a few unintelligible grunts he got nothing from Danny. After Steve had dropped his pants, he took a look at his cock. Little Steve hung like a misplaced piece of rope between his legs, shit.  
  
Steve would make sure to give his cock some fresh air and a little sunshine. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his upper lip. Slowly, it started to get hot. He grabbed another beer from the cooler and lay down on the couch-like corner on the left side of the deck.  
  
Danny put his shades back on and took a look around. There wasn't a soul in sight. The sky was cloudless, the water perfect. Everything felt peaceful. He wished he would be at peace with himself as well. But since he met Steve, he felt like being stuck in hurricane season. What else should he do to get Steve's attention? He'd never thought Steve could be so blind or ignorant. The man didn't see the wood for the trees. The gentle breeze and the rocking of the boat made him doze off.  
  
Until the radio was crackling, "Cracker Charlie this is ameba. Cracker Charlie here is ameba. Do you read me?"  
  
Huh? Who the hell was Charlie Cracker and what did this ameba want from him? Somehow he was not fully awake.  
  
"Cracker Charlie, here's ameba, come on, dude, we do not have all day. I'm sure the cops are lurking nearby."  
  
Danny stared at the radio, as if it were part of a flying saucer, took off his shades and rubbed his eyes. Should he answer? Admittedly, his interest was piqued. Hesitantly, he reached for the mike.  
  
Maybe Jerry was behind it, tried to prank them? So what, he would play along. Why not?  
  
"Here's Cracker Charlie. What's up ameba?" He said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Finally, I thought you had chickened out. Are you ready to make the deal? We're about ten minutes away from you. And we're not up to any surprises, capisce?"  
  
'The guy on the other end of the line sounded pretty convincing,' Danny thought.  
  
"Bring it on, guys!" He quipped, ended the conversation and went downstairs. He had to tell Steve about it.  
  
How should Danny know that he and his friend took the wrong boat and were now involved in a real drug deal?  
  
The Nemos Dream rocked gently in the waves. Steve felt great. The sun shone on his battered cock and the two cans of beer together with the painkillers he took earlier made him pretty relaxed. Somehow he drifted on cloud number nine. It was wonderful.  
  
"I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy," he sang loud and off key.  
  
Danny stopped short in his tracks. He was close to a heart attack and did not know whether to laugh or burst into tears as he saw Steve sprawled half-naked on the couch.  
  
"STEVE!!" Nothing.  
  
"STEVEN!!" Nothing.  
  
Danny had enough. In a few strides he stood in front of his friend, "STEVEN MCGARRETT, are you nuts."  
  
Steve grinned, "I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy."  
  
"Yes, we already had that." It took Danny great effort not to stare at Steve's semi-rigid cock.  
  
"No woman, no cry," Steve sang off key.  
  
"I'm already close to tears. Put your pants back on; someone is going to pay us a visit." Danny snapped.  
  
"But I don't want to; I find this much more convenient ... little Steve gets some air, and nobody feels offended. I can do what I want." Steve half sang his answer.  
  
Danny shook his head and stared at the sea, "When Jerry shows up with his entourage in tow, it could get embarrassing for you."  
  
"Jerry? What the fuck? What's he doing here? This is our trip, yours and mine. I don't want him here," Steve pouted.  
  
Danny sighed loudly and put his hands akimbo, "Honestly. I don't know. I just got a strange radio message involving some Cracker Charlie and an ameba. He might think it's funny. I think it's just plain stupid. Maybe he's scouting a location for the movie. What do I know? "  
  
Steve pulled at Danny's leg, "Danno? Come here."  
  
"I'm here." He huffed out a breath.  
  
"No, you're standing there. I want you to sit down next to me."  
  
The puppy-dog eyes he got from Steve killed it.  
  
Danny gave in. Phew, he waved his hand. Steve reeked of beer. He took the box of peppermints from his trousers' pocket and stuffed one into Steve's mouth. Steve tenderly caressed the blonde's cheek.  
  
"You're so good, sooooo good to me. I don't deserve you." He slurred.  
  
Without warning, Steve grabbed Danny's neck and pulled him close. Their lips touched, Steve's cock grew hard, but he did not feel the pain, this time.  
  
Steve had closed his eyes and welcomed Danny's tongue, which was plundering his mouth. Before he realized what he was doing, Danny's hands got under Steve's shirt, marveled over every warm, chiseled harrow of this muscled abdomen. He didn't care if Steve was under the influence of meds and alcohol. There was no doubt that Steve's mind was lucid. So, Danny assumed that he more or less knew what he was doing. His own cock was pressed hard against the zipper of his jeans. He gently pushed Steve's shirt up and licked tenderly over the rigid nipples, one at a time.  
  
"Mmmhhh, yes Danny, that feels good," he shuddered under the caresses and knotted his fingers in his friend's blond hair.  
  
+++++  
  
"Okay, the shit is about hitting the fan," Stubbs muttered. Another boat approached the Nemos Dream at high speed.  
  
He handed the binoculars over to Stubbs, "Where are our guys?"  
  
Eric shrugged, "Looks like they went under deck to have some fun," He moved his hip back and forth."  
  
Stubbs shook his head smiling, "You're such an idiot."  
  
The smile faded, as he discovered a few armed men on the approaching boat. "Shouldn't we take some action? These guys are up to some serious shit."  
  
Eric shook his head, "Let's wait and see what happens."  
  
"And if the actors get killed?" Stubbs wondered.  
  
He shrugged his partner off, "Then we call it collateral damage."  
  
++++  
  
Danny's and Steve's cuddling was extremely rudely interrupted. Their boat was almost rammed by another.  
  
"Fuck! Steve, I'm sorry. Put your pants back on, NOW!" Danny hissed.  
  
Steve didn't show any intention to do so, "I want you, and I want you now." The needy look on his face sent pleasant shivers down Danny's spine.  
  
"I can't tell you how much I want it too. Unfortunately, it's not going to happen. Not now."  
  
Danny searched the floor for his friend's pants, in vain. Probably he threw them overboard in his delusion. Jerry would show up any minute, now. Shit, what should he do?  
  
Nothing, because six armed goons entered the Nemo's Dream, seconds later. The color drained from Danny's face while Steve kept on singing off key. This time, it was, "I will always love you."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with your friend?" asked one of the goons, jerking his Uzzi into Steve's direction.  
  
Danny tried to play it cool, "Ah, ignore him. He's high. What can I do for you, gentlemen?" Asked Danny and gave the stranger his best smile. "So, good old Jerry has hired you to scare us. HA HA HA, how funny, it worked. Please leave, now."  
  
The goons exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Jerry? Who the hell is Jerry? You consider that fun?" He waved his gun in the air. "Tell your buddy to shut up. Otherwise, he'll get an extra hole in his head."  
  
"Steve. Shut the fuck up; we've some visitors." Danny hissed.  
  
Danny's body blocked part of the view, so no one realized that Steve was half naked. Unfortunately, he didn't stop singing.  
  
One of the men fired a shot in the air. Danny flinched, but Steve simply started again with "I shot the sheriff."  
  
"Shut the fuck up you strung-out asshole." The guy with the black briefcase in one hand and a Sig Sauer in his other yelled. Then he turned to Danny, "Give us the stuff, and we leave."  
  
Danny frowned, "What stuff?"  
  
"Am I talking Chinese? Give us the cocaine!"  
  
The whole scenario was outright ridiculous. Danny would have laughed if it wasn't for the guns that were pointed at him and Steve. So, he tried to stay calm. In the back of his mind, he doubted that this was a prank.  
  
"The cocaine, yes? Well, how about the money?"  
  
They guy tapped the briefcase with the Sig Sauer, "In here, five hundred thousand bucks. You give me the coke, and I'll give you the money."  
  
"And who tells me that you are not going to chase some bullets in our heads and then sank the boat?"  
  
The men exchanged concerned glances.  
  
"See, that's what I thought. I was born at night, but it wasn't last night," Danny deadpanned. "You want the coke? You have to play by my rules."  
  
"I don't think so," the guy with the Uzzi retorted, "In case you forgot, we're the guys with the guns."  
  
"Awesome. The trouble is, two sniper rifles with high-velocity ammunition are pointed at you at this very moment. One false move and …" He formed his fingers into a gun and aimed it at the bully's face, "BOOM!"  
  
"Nice try, but I don't see anyone else but us." The men laughed.  
  
"One of my friends is up there," Danny pointed towards the second deck.  
  
Indeed, there was something hidden underneath a tarp that looked like a muzzle.  
  
+++++  
  
"Stubbs, you gotta see this?" Eric said and almost dropped the binoculars in shock.  
  
"He's pointing at them with his bare fingers, and they throw their weapons overboard. Who is this guy? Copperfield?" Eric was baffled.  
  
+++++  
  
"You see. Suddenly, we play the game according to my rules." Danny mused, moving his shoulders in circles, "now drop the briefcase and shove it over to me with your foot, slowly ...."  
  
"First, the coke, pronto," the goon intervened, "we've thrown the weapons in the water as requested; now it's your turn."  
  
Danny would've done the guy a favor. Nevertheless, he had no clue where the drugs were hidden. Searching around, wasn't the brightest thing to do, now.  
  
Steve came to his rescue, not voluntarily. A wave of nausea crashed down on him, and he had to puke. Roaring he jumped to his feet and scared the goons shitless. A half-naked guy armed with a full-grown hard-on, running at their direction with outstretched hands, totally out of control was something to be scared off. A fight exploded. Instead of swinging his fists, Steve vomited all over his opponents.  
  
Danny hurled one of the goons against the couch-like corner. The wood burst under the impact and bags filled with white powder fell out of the hole. They all pounced on it, except for Steve, who was clutching the railing like a lifeline while still vomiting his guts out.  
  
And so it happened that Jerry Bruckheimer had to pick his leads up from the police station, where they had been interrogated for hours.  
  
Steve looked like an inmate. They had put him into an orange jumpsuit. Otherwise, he wouldn't have survived a night in the holding cell. The other guys in there were up to no good.  
  
It was the boat owner who finally cleared things up. Steve and Danny took the wrong boat. They had leased Nemos Scream and not Nemos Dream. Both boats were moored next to each other. A simple mistake had caused a disastrous outcome which had almost cost their lives.  
  
Jerry was shocked when he welcomed his leads in front of the Police Station. Steve looked like a walking corpse. Danny had a split lip and a severe cut on his left eyebrow. The eye was swollen shut.  
  
"For heaven's sake, what has happened to you, guys?" Jerry asked aghast.  
  
"Do not ask, please do not ask," Steve mumbled and climbed into the limousine.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Later, Jerry, okay? I need a hot shower and fresh clothes," Williams patted his shoulder and followed Steve.


	15. you don't owe me

The sun had vanished in an ocean of red together with Steve. Danny had absolutely no idea where his co-star had gone, and somehow he couldn’t care less. Steve’s constant bickering was unbearable and hurt Danny more than he could tell. Not just mentally. While Steve’s dick looked as if tarantula had suckled on it, Danny’s left side of his face looked as if he had been taking part in a boxing tournament in Miami, as the punching bag.  
  
Due to this cosmetic dilemma, they had to postpone all the close-ups of him or could shoot him only from the right side, which was not so great in the long run. But they rewrote the script, once more and hospitalized his character after a horrible crash with a Ferrari. They were going to shoot this scene next thing in the morning. The left side of his face would show the entire color spectrum by then.  
  
Today was thankfully jukebox and not piano-evening at the bar. The strumming would have driven him nuts. The guy behind the bar, a hot Latino, with a tight ass as Danny had noticed, amused, shoved an oversized ice pack into the battered actor’s hand.  
  
"Geez that must hurt like hell, man," the bartender expressed his sympathy.  
  
Danny nodded and winced as he pressed the ice pack gently against his injured side.  
  
The thing was so cold that he was sure that parts of his brain were already frozen. Lost in thoughts, he swallowed the golden liquid that burned down his throat and ordered a refill.  
  
"That one's on me," the Latino said with a wink.  
  
If possible, Danny would have returned the gesture. He just turned the ice pack and pressed it back on his cheek while a muffled cry of pain escaped his throat. Fortunately, no one was sitting near him. Danny had still the urge to drown Steve in the hotel pool. His emotions weren't quite in check, yet. Of course, he couldn't blame Steve for his battered face, but the stunt he had pulled on the boat, where he hung out little Steve. And afterward in prison, as tall, dark and gloomy had pressed himself against Danny, out of sheer desperation and anxiety, like Steve had told him ... for chrissake, he would have liked to fuck his co-star's brains out.... Instead, he tried himself to relax and accepted the lustful glances of the other inmates because he hardly saw the hand in front of his face.  
  
"WOAH!" He inwardly yelled when he thought about that night. What the hell was Steve thinking? Was he thinking at all? Fortunately, he got lost somewhere in the hotel, after their arrival. Either Danny would have killed him, or he would have raped him. Danny would survive the shooting by taking an ice bath every evening. Now and then a quickie in the darkroom and that's it. Steve would not even notice it, and if Danny were lucky, a few rooms would become available, soon, and he could throw Steve out and finally regain control over his emotions and his dick, which still led a life of its own, surprisingly.  
  
Danny considered the thing with Steve his fault because he felt head over heels for a guy that was as far away as the Milky Way. Additionally, they didn't have much in common, anymore. Steve's sense of humor was different from his and concerning Steve's taste for women ... Well, the guy always had affection for silicon. Perhaps Danny should get himself fake boobs, some extensions, and fake nails. The idea was so absurd that Danny suddenly started to laugh. Not good, that hurt like shit.  
  
"Are you okay Mr. Danny?" asked the Latino with a slight accent.  
  
"No, my life's a fucking mess. Mr. Danny's cock is at half-mast. I'm lonely and forsaken, and when you keep on shaking your sweet ass in front of me, I will pounce on you like a bloodthirsty animal." Danny thought while looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
However, a sudden pain jolted him brutally back to reality, and he shoved his glass towards the bartender and said, "Refill." He had to take a closer look to decipher the name on the nameplate, "Ricardo."  
  
Danny gave him a crooked smile. Shit, who could flirt with an ice pack that covered one-half of his face? The music changed, "You do not owe me," by The Blow Monkeys.  
  
"You do not owe me. I'm not just one of your pretty toys," Danny sang along in a low voice, "you do not owe me. Don't say I cannot go with other boys. Don't tell me what to do and don't tell me what to say. Please, when I go out with you hmmm hmmm."  
  
The song hit a nerve. Danny couldn't tell why. The alcohol and the fatigue made him sentimental all at once. He wanted to hide in the dark, curl up into a fetal ball and bawl his eyes out. Danny put the ice pack aside and rested his head on the bar's marble surface, black lapis lazuli from Merano, bloody expensive. It was at least as cool as the ice pack. He did not give a damn about the people who stared in his direction, shaking their heads whispering. He was an actor, dammit. He had the right to be eccentric. If he got up now and peed on the counter, they had to accept that as well. Luckily, his good breeding prevented him from doing so.  
  
Ricardo was, however, endeavored to limit the damage. He desperately looked for the rest of the film crew. Damn, usually they were hanging around all the time. Not so today. He tried to calm some of the guests with drinks that went on the house and said from time to time, "Hollywood actor. You love them, or you hate them. At the moment, I am thinking he hates himself the most," While he grinned apologetically.  
  
He also sent little prayers to heaven, machine gun wise and hoped Danny would not throw up on the counter.  
  
Ricardo's glance fell on the small envelope of Danny's key card. Without hesitation, he picked up the phone and dialed the number. It seemed to take an eternity until someone answered.  
  
"McGarrett, who's there?" a sleepy voice said.  
  
"Sir, excuse me very much. Here's Ricardo, the bartender."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Could you please come down to the bar?"  
  
"Why would you need me at the bar that late?" Steve frowned.  
  
"I've got a problem here," Ricardo said, cautiously throwing a glance over his shoulder.  
  
Danny didn't move an inch. His head was still resting on the marble surface.  
  
"It's about your friend ... the little blond guy," Ricardo continued.  
  
"Yes and …"  
  
"He seems to be in great pain."  
  
"What a pity," Steve mumbled.  
  
"Please Mr. McGarrett, you have to come down."  
  
"Is he drunk? Is he's up to a fight?" Steve listened attentively, but except for the murmur of voices and soft music, he didn't hear anything else.  
  
Someone pressed again, the buttons for "You do not owe me."  
  
Suddenly, Danny was all ears, sat up straight and started to sing a bit off key from the top of his lungs.  
  
That was enough for Steve, "I'm down in two minutes," he bellowed into the phone and hung up.  
  
Danny's performance was so heartbreaking, although he did not hit every note ... he was now singing to a seventy-year-old lady, on his knees.  
  
As Steve showed up, Danny was just picking apart the roses he'd taken from the neighbor table's vase and scattered them around her. The crowd cheered and raved enthusiastically. The old lady's eyes brimmed with tears while her husband sucked on his inhaler.  
  
"Hopefully, he survives the show," Steve thought, arching a brow.  
  
The song ended. Danny got up and took a bow. He blew her a kiss. The hotel bar was in an uproar. Danny's broad grin died on his lips as soon as he turned around and discovered Steve.  
  
His good mood went down drain within seconds.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Danny snapped and sat down at the bar, "Refill," he ordered Ricardo, raising his glass.  
  
The bartender nodded briefly. When he put the glass in front of the actor, he said guilt-ridden, "Excuse me Mr. Danny, my fault. You looked desperate; I thought you would need someone you could talk to, a friend …"  
  
Danny sipped at his glass then muttered, "It's okay, Ricardo, was not a bad idea." He thumbed into Steve's direction, "But honestly, he's the one ... I wanted to see the least."  
  
"Great, then I can go back to sleep," Steve sneered and was about to slip off the bar stool.  
  
"No, wait," Danny caught him by the sleeve and ripped it almost off from the rest of the shirt.  
  
"Thanks, that's a three hundred dollar shirt by Armani. Is there something else I can do for you?"  
  
Danny pulled his hand back, "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow. I promise. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry; do you have something else in your repertoire? You sound like a broken record," mumbled Steve and got back on the bar stool, "A martini, dry. Three olives."  
  
Ricardo nodded.  
  
Danny nudged Steve gently, "Shaken or stirred?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The martini, shaken or stirred?"  
  
A smile crossed Steve's lips, "Oh. I thought you were talking about yourself. Right now, I would consider you shaken. Means, you must have some screws lose. What the fuck was that? You sing to an old lady and cause her husband a heart attack? I do not think that Jerry's insurance would've covered for this. "  
  
Danny grinned, "I'm sorry. I know I have made a fool ..."  
  
He could not finish. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a horde of screaming women who all wanted an autograph of Danny, three of them also from Steve.  
  
When they were gone, Steve raised his glass. "Salute!" he took a sip, then put it back on the counter.  
  
He patted Danny's hand. "Don't worry you haven't made a fool of yourself. It seems that you even have some groupies here. How much did you pay them? I didn't have any sex since we arrived but you …"    
  
Steve stared at the three olives in his glass.  
   
"But you were escorted to the hospital by a sexy policewoman in her car with flashing lights. I've never experienced something like that."  
  
"You were intelligent enough not to jack off on a pier in the middle of the night. Believe me; this was one of the less glorious moments in my life."  
  
Danny nearly choked on his whiskey. Steve hit him between the shoulder blades and prevented him from suffocating.  
  
This rough contact sent shivers down Danny's spine. He would've loved to turn around and put a kiss on Steve's lips but …  
  
The dark-haired one could not help noticing how the facial features of his friend darkened again.  
  
He took a deep breath and gave him a worried glance, "Is there something that I can do for you?"  
  
Steve's voice was as soft as silk. Danny felt his hot breath against his skin.  
  
Well, yes, there were a lot of things that Steve could do to and for him. Only he would probably run away screaming when Danny started talking about it. Or he would ensure that his right side of the face was adapting to the left.  
  
The blond emptied the glass with one gulp, "I think I should call it a night. I had enough action for today, and we have to get up early tomorrow."    
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Steve, emptied his glass and threw some crumpled dollar bills on the counter. "That's enough?"    
  
Ricardo nodded and looked longingly at the two actors while they disappeared round the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't owe me full text:
> 
> You don't own me,  
> I'm not just one of your pretty toys.  
> You don't own me,  
> Don't say I can't go with other boys.
> 
> And don't tell me what to do,  
> Don't tell me what to say,  
> And please, when I go out with you  
> Don't put me on display, 'cause...
> 
> You don't own me,  
> Don't try to change me in any way.  
> You don't own me,  
> Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay.
> 
> I don't tell you what to say,  
> I don't tell you what to do,  
> So just let me be myself,  
> That's all I ask of you.
> 
> I'm young and I love to be young,  
> I'm free and I love to be free,  
> To live my life the way I want,  
> To say and do whatever I please.
> 
> And don't tell me what to do,  
> Don't tell me what to say,  
> And please, when I go out with you  
> Don't put me on display.
> 
> I don't tell you what to say,  
> I don't tell you what to do...
> 
> Written by David White, John Madara • Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc


	16. thunder and lightning

The doors of the express elevator, which would catapult them shortly up to the dizzying height of the Penthouse Suite, slid apart almost silently. Danny's naked forearm brushed Steve's. For the blond, it felt like several thousand volts rushed through his body. Inside the cabin, they stood side by side. Danny threw uncertain glances at his friend who had not noticed the touch and stared into space. Suddenly, a smile curled Steve's lips.   
  
"What?" asked Danny, reddening with embarrassment.   
  
"I swear I have absolutely no clue why you are staring at me like you want me for dinner, but if we want to get to the penthouse, one of us has to pull the key card through the slot and push the button," Steve said amused.   
  
"The card, of course. I think ..."   
  
With shaking fingers, Danny began to fumble for the card in the pockets of his denim, but Steve was faster.   
  
"Thanks, nice of you. My fingers … I'm tired," Danny muttered.   
  
He kept silent until he and Steve arrived on the Penthouse floor and let his friend go first because he was afraid the next touch would force him to the ground. When he saw Steve's ass moving in front of him, his eyes went glassy and his mouth dry. The thin fabric fit perfectly over Steve's firm ass cheeks. Although the hotel's air condition was on full blast, panic engulfed Danny, and a cold sweat broke out from every pore. Was that caused by the view in front of him or the alcohol he had downed too fast?   
  
Danny wiped his hand over his mouth, then ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
While Steve opened the door, he threw a casual glance over his shoulder and said, "Don't tell me you have a thing for drugs? You behave like being on turkey."   
  
Danny raised his hands, defensively, "Oh no, no. I'm just … I don't know. It's probably the alcohol. I'm not used to drinking that much."   
  
Great, now Danny's cock went rigid.   
  
"What the hell have I done to deserve this?" he murmured.   
  
"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Steve asked, his hand already on the light switch.   
  
Danny stopped him, "Please don't, no light. I'm suffering from a migraine."   
  
The door felt shut, and the moon vanished under thick black clouds. They had announced a storm during the night.   
  
Steve shook his head. "Do you want to play Blind Mann's Bluff, now?"   
  
He let out a sigh and put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "I go over to the desk and switch the lamp on. That light isn't as bright as the overhead one. That's okay with you?"   
  
Danny nodded.   
  
"If I wouldn't know better I'd say you took something, coke or ecstasy? You're acting more than strange. What is wrong with you? Why aren't you talking to me?" Steve got into it a bit worried.   
  
Danny had his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave but Steve's gentle voice, the scent of soap mixed with a hint of sweat, the images that flooded his mind ... Steve half-naked on the boat, Steve naked in bed, Steve's firm ass hidden under a thin fabric...   
  
It was more than he could bear. He was at the end of his tether. His body felt like a volcano. The blood was boiling in his veins; his cock was throbbing so much it hurt. Dozens of alarm bells went off in his head. An inner voice screamed against the tornado that raged in Danny's innermost and when the first flash of lightning hit the ground, there was no more holding back. The tension he had bottled up over the past few weeks erupted beneath the surface. A flood of emotions washed over him like a powerful tsunami, tore him away, pulled him down into a never-ending whirlwind of emotions.   
  
Danny turned on his heel, went over to Steve and took the guy's head between his hands, tender and demanding at the same time. His warm lips enclosed his friend's soft mouth. His tongue demanded entrance, thrusting, taking. Giving. Tiny explosions, a minefield of emotional bombs, burst inside of Danny. He couldn't think. He could only feel and taste.   
  
Steve panicked. His first reaction was to try to escape this utterly insane situation. But Danny's hands had turned into a vice.   
  
Steve didn't know what to do and when Danny's hands finally let go of his face only to pull him closer, something unsettled him.   
  
It was not Danny's erection, which turned his stomach into a knot. It was his cock that strained against the fly and rubbed at Danny's in a battle of love. Panicked Steve tried to get away from Danny, who held him as close as he could until he came up for air.   
  
The whole scene was accompanied by heavy lightning and thunder. It seemed as if nature was in sync with Danny's roiling emotions.   
  
Now the blond felt like a deflated balloon; breathless while his heart thundered in his chest. The blood roared in his ears; the next step would be inevitably a myocardial infarction. His gaze was fixed on Steve's wide-open eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, an illusion, no doubt about that. Oh God, what had he done?   
  
Steve felt paralyzed. He looked at Danny, tried to read him, in vain. What he felt at that moment was indescribable. His heart sounded like a jackhammer and the raindrops that hit the window sounded like drumbeats in an orchestra pit.   
  
"Please tell me what just happened," Steve said in a raspy voice.   
  
It was loud enough to make Danny wince, who was desperately looking for words to apologize to Steve. But the words died in his throat. The only thing he was capable of was to command his legs to run away. Panic-stricken he rushed into the bathroom and locked the door from the inside.   
  
The sound of the shutting door yanked Steve out of his lethargy, and he hurried after Danny. On his way he banged his knee on the coffee table, stumbled but caught himself on the couch. Wow, he should audition for a job with the stunt team.   
  
Steve bounced against the door and shouted, "Hey Danno, I ... hey man, open the door. Danno, do you hear me, open the damned door, now!"   
  
Danny put his back against the smooth wooden door, slid down into a sitting position, pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He heard the wild hammering of his friend's fist only from afar. Danny put his forehead on his knees while he was rocking back and forth, with tears streaming down his face. The pain from his injury gave way for the emotional pain that was about to tear him apart.   
  
Steve kicked the door.   
  
"Fuck, Danno, open the door. Let me in!"   
  
He, too, had tears in his eyes. In his case, he fought anger and despair. Too big was his concern Danny could do something stupid. He imagined Danny lying on the floor with slit wrists or strangled in the tub with the clothesline around his neck.   
  
"For chrissake Danno, I beg you, let me the fuck in, please."   
  
Again, Steve rattled the door and asked himself what he should do? Call the damned concierge? And then what?   
  
Danny, however, just sat there. He was not able to think straight, let alone to move. Steve would probably kill him for that. All this happened because he'd lost it. Didn't he have a plan, including ice baths and quickies in the dark room? Things always turned out differently. He cleared his throat a few times and managed to talk or at least croak.   
  
"Fuck Steven, leave me alone, go away. I ... You have to believe me when I tell you I didn't want to do that. It just came over me. I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry."   
  
The hammering stopped, "Danno, hey man. Everything is fine with you in there?" He heard Steve's muffled voice through the door, "you're not planning a massacre? Or come up with some stupid ideas?"   
  
Exhausted, Steve sat down on the floor leaning his back against the wall.   
  
"Danno, I can understand if you're mad at me and ... Shit, I'm mad at me myself. The only thing I did over the past few weeks was to drive you nuts. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I wished I could change that, but I can't. I'm sorry, do you hear me, you stubborn bastard?"   
  
He had to shout to be heard over the storm which still raged outside.   
  
I took a while until Danny's brain processed Steve's words. Did his friend just apologize to him? But why? Yes, he'd behaved like a pain in the ass, but that was nothing compared to the stunt Danny just pulled by kissing him.   
  
He could not believe it. With the back of his hand, he wiped over his face and winced when he touched the area around his left eye. He had totally forgotten about the injury.   
  
Danny sniveled and coughed, "Why in the world are you apologizing to me?"   
  
Thunder. No answer.   
  
"Steven, I was the one who almost raped you. It would be me who had to ..."   
  
"If you open the fucking door, we could talk to each other and wouldn't have to shout from the top of our lungs," Steve grunted.   
  
Danny hesitated. Open the door and look him straight into the eyes? Was that an option, could he do that? That bordered on a miracle.   
  
No, it was a miracle that Steve was still out there and apparently waiting for him. He did not bolt; he did not curse him, and it looked like he wasn't mad at him at all.   
  
Danny felt every muscle in his body as he rose to his feet and opened the door.   
  
For Steve, it took an eternity until Danny showed up in the dark.   
  
"Steven?"   
  
"I'm down here," he answered promptly, still sitting on the fluffy carpet.   
  
Danny held out his hand and said, "Get up. We need to talk."   
  
Just at that moment, the fire alarm went off.


	17. confessions

"What the fuck? They can't be serious," Danny snapped.  
  
Steve stared at him intently.  
  
"Come on, give me your hand, and then let's get the hell out of here," the blond growled.  
  
As if in a trance, Steve took his friend's hand.  
  
There they stood. And if the damned siren hadn't been that loud, you could have heard the static crackle that filled the air.  
  
"Whether you believe it or not," Danny squawked, "the kiss had absolutely nothing to do with the study of my role. It came from the heart."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he shoved Steve out of the suite.  
  
Steve felt like being wrapped in cotton, and as they stood in front of the hotel, along with at least a hundred other guests, he had only eyes for Danny. The kiss still burned on his on his lips, as the supposed fire in the hotel.  
  
The car was polished, their steeled bodies concealed by the protective clothing. With a highly concentrated look on their keen faces, the men from the fire brigade moved along fast.  
  
Danny thought he must be dreaming. So many cute guys in one place made his emotions run high. Hopefully, they didn't see how horny he was.  
  
A wave of nausea washed over him, how much more could a man bear at one night? His knees buckled, but Steve was immediately at his side and steadied him.  
  
"Easy buddy, easy. Are you all right?" he asked, barely audible.  
  
Danny shook his head, "I ... honestly ... no. I'm confused and ... It should be my turn to ask you, after what just happened."  
  
"You mean the kiss?" Steve smirked sheepishly and blushed a bit. He lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
"We should not talk about it out here in the open," said Danny.  
  
Silence.  
  
Luckily, the alarm turned out to be false. A stupid guy thought it would be a good idea to smoke a joint in his room. Like this kind of smoke would not be detected.  
  
Slowly, the guests, some of them wore only a bathrobe, made their way back to their rooms.  
  
Halfway to the elevators, Danny took hold of Steve's lower arm, "I could understand if you want to be alone. Or if you want me to go away, I mean ..."  
  
Steve looked him into his eyes.  
  
"Fuck you!" Danny thought. After all these years, Danny couldn't read his friend no matter how hard he tried.  
  
And when Steve rose to speak, he winced imperceptibly.  
  
"How long and how far will you run? Until we have finished the shooting? I think this is a bad idea. I also have to confess that I am more confused about myself."  
  
"I'm sorry Steve. It wasn't my intention to turn your life upside down."  
  
"Please let me speak. I am more than puzzled, because of MY feelings. You have no idea what was going on in my mind since we've met each other after all those years. And if I don't understand what the hell is going on in my head and my heart, how am I supposed to explain it to you? Danny, could it be that I'm in love with you?"  
  
Again, the elderly couple walked past them, shaking their heads.  
  
But this time, none of the two actors were in the mood for witty comments. Instead, Danny put a big fat grin on his face, grabbed Steve's hand, and they went over to the elevators.  
  
Surprisingly, the other's hand felt neither strange nor disgusting. There was something familiar in the touch. Almost as if it had always been that way.  
  
Danny didn't want to let go of Steve's hand, as he searched for the key card to open the door. But he had to.  
  
Steve went straight to the mini-bar for a beer.  
  
"Do you want one too?" He asked.  
  
His friend nodded, "Thank you. The best idea on this cursed night."  
  
Steve gave him a lopsided grin and sat down on the couch.  
  
Danny preferred the wing chair; he wanted to look Steve into the eyes. He also wasn't sure if he could stand the heat that was emanating from Steve's body without getting burned to ashes. Danny quickly took a sip.  
  
"Well, Steve, here we are."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Danny wasn't sure about the signals Steve was sending. They confused him. Or perhaps he was too nervous to interpret them correctly.  
  
Steve coughed. "How long do you know it?"  
  
Danny frowned, "How long do I know what?"  
  
"The thing with us. I mean, when did you realize … Fuck. When did you start to harbor such feelings for me? Did you want to keep it a secret from me or would you have told it to me at some point? Do you have any other lovers?"  
  
His tone was more like that of a cop leading an interrogation, as the tone of a friend who wanted to show understanding and sympathy.  
  
"Stop it, Steve. You're worse than a machine gun. I ... I'm not a robot. And I'm not carrying a chip with me that measures my emotions. I can't tell you an exact date when it happened. The only thing I could say for sure is that it didn't happen overnight. And what do you mean with "do you have any other lovers? You make me look like I'm running a harem."  
  
Steve took a gulp from the bottle and scratched nervously at the label. "I'm sorry. I have absolutely no idea how to deal with the situation. I mean, that's all new territory for me and ... shit. Danno I told you, I was not myself. I did not want to grill you. Perhaps it would be better to keep my mouth shut and let you do the talking.  
  
He sucked noisily air into his lungs and looked expectantly at Danny's direction.  
  
The blond twisted his mouth into a wry grin, "Somehow this feels like a therapy session at AA where you have to stand up and say: Hi, my name is Danny, and I'm an alcoholic, which is bogus. In my case, I can tell you from the bottom of my heart; I'm gay. I'm gay as one can be."  
  
The words hung in the air with a certain weight. Danny watched Steve's reaction closely whose Adam's apple jumped up and down a few times.  
  
"And ... and you're not joking? You're not kidding me?" Steve wanted to know, still a bit confused.  
  
Danny shook his head, "I promised you that we talk, and now we are talking. All I'm telling you is the truth. Again, I'm gay as one can be, although I am not like Tash," he imitated their friend's posturing, "he's one of a kind."  
  
Finally, Danny managed to put a smile on Steve's lips before the guy drained the bottle of beer and put it back on the coffee table.  
  
"I think now I need something stronger." He stated dryly.  
  
When Steve returned from the mini bar, he had both of his hands full of small bottles, "do not worry; I'll take care of the bill. I just thought it might be a good idea to get wasted."  
  
Danny hung his head in disappointment, "I shouldn't have told it to you. I should have kept it to myself."  
  
"No, of course not. You did the right thing."  
  
Steve emptied the little bottle in one gulp. Disgusted, he grimaced.  
  
"God, how I hate this swill."  
  
"Then stop drinking it," Danny snapped, stood and started pacing around the room.  
  
"Danno, calm down, please. I need a certain level of alcohol to talk openly with you."  
  
He emptied the next bottle.  
  
"I don't have the balls, wait now that sounds odd given what we're talking about. Hold on." Steve raised one hand. "Again, I don't have the guts to speak of matters of the heart, especially with you. You can see how hard it is for me to talk about being gay, let alone live it. Danno, I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed our banter on and off set of SWAT. I liked it when we frolicked in front of the fans. Each day I was eager to have you for my own, to hang out with you in our spare time. I enjoyed it if we touched each other unintentionally, and I always admired your ass. Cheers."  
  
Bottle number four and five were killed.  
  
"Nevertheless, Danno, I've told myself repeatedly, that we have a very good friendship. Yeah, probably some kind of, what was the word? Bromance, yes bromance and not something bordering to Brokeback Mountain." Steve slurred.  
  
No wonder before the fire alarm he had quickly popped two painkillers.  
  
"And then there were my parents and Alex. Jesus, I don't want to think any further ... Imagine they had known that the two of us were sleeping next to each other butt naked. Who would believe that we didn't have sex by then? No one. "  
  
After Steve had finished the next bottle, Danny took the rest of them away from him and put them back into the mini bar."  
  
"Danno, what ... what are you doing? You're taking away the basis for our conversation!" Steve protested.  
  
"No, I don't. I want to make sure, that you don't drown the parts of your brain that remained after I've confessed to you. Jesus, Steven I had no idea that my coming out would hit you like a wrecking ball."  
  
"Honestly Danno, you're my best friend. We have shared a bed and a table for quite some time. Then we lost sight of each other, and now you show up and tell me that you'd preferred to shove your cock up my ass and not just paracetamol suppositories? "  
  
Danny spun around, "What? When did I shove suppositories up to your ass?"  
  
"Back when I had that damn flu, don't you remember?"  
  
The blond was thinking hard. Then it dawned on him.  
  
"I know what you mean. But that was not a suppository; I helped you to administer an enema because you had a colonoscopy the next day."  
  
Steve giggled like crazy  
  
"Dude, I don't consider that funny, absolutely not. At that time, I didn't have such feelings for you as I have today. There was always something between us, from my point of view ... but ..."  
  
"Then why didn't you save me from the biggest mistake of my life and let me marry this bitch?"  
  
Danny's eyes widened. He sat down next to Steve and put a hand on his friend's knee.  
  
"Don't blame me. You were the one who told me day in and day out how lucky you were. That you've found your soul mate, and that you can't imagine a life without her."  
  
Tears welled up in Steve's eyes, and saliva dripped from his mouth as he spoke, "Honestly? I've lied to myself. I married Al to stop my parents from nagging. To stop the gay rumors, those were already coursing through the press. And to convince me that we were just friends. On the day of my marriage, I hated myself so much; I can't tell you. You have no idea how much I've missed you. How I've longed for you. A simple call from you could've changed my entire life."  
  
Tears were streaming down Steve's cheeks. Danny took a Kleenex and wiped the drool from Steve's mouth. Then he handed him another one so that he could blow his nose.  
  
"Thank you," Steve mouthed after he was done.  
  
Their eyes locked. Seconds ticked by. Suddenly, Steve grabbed Danny's neck with one hand and pulled him close to put his forehead against his friend's.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to carry this burden for such a long time." His voice was mere a whisper, "Why in the world haven't you uttered a single word about it in all these years, Danno?"  
  
He swallowed, let the tears flow.  
  
Danny took Steve's hand and held it.  
  
"Do you know how hard it was for me to let you go? I had no right to destroy your life. I was your best friend. I thought if I would take one step further, I might lose you forever. So I've made an arrangement with myself concerning the feelings I had for you and buried them, deep inside of me. I've even tried to get rid of them, in vain. You were always my one true love."  
  
The lump in Danny's throat threatened to burst, but he didn't want to give in. "It would have destroyed me if you'd rejected me. I would still destroy me, but I would understand it."  
  
Steve hooked his forefinger under Danny's chin and forced him to meet his impassioned gaze, "Sh. Not another word."  
  
Much more tenderly than before, he grabbed the blond's neck pulled him close and gave Danny the gentlest kiss he'd ever received from another man.  
  
Steve's tears tasted salty. Their tongues searched and explored gingerly at first, then passionately. Danny felt Steve's pain and the desire within. The taste of beer and Scotch mingled, and the world around them ceased to exist.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not the happy end ... buckle up for a the bumpy ride ahead!


	18. A Match Made In Heaven

The kiss seemed to last an eternity.

They parted, a little breathless. Hesitantly, Steve looked into Danny's eyes.

"What now?" he croaked.

Danny's lips curved into a smile. "Honestly? I have no idea; I just know I want you, so much that it hurts." The smile disappeared, and he turned away. "However, I can't ask you to change your life from one day to another."

Steve reached for his friend's arm, "Do not destroy this moment, Danno. I... sure I'll need time, and I'm totally confused but the feelings, I feel deep inside ... it's like you've breathed life into me. I do not know where this is going to lead us. All I know is I do not want to lose you, again. It's like I've finally woken up. Everything feels so right, do you see what I mean?"

A tear stole from Danny's eye, a tear of grateful joy. He swallowed a few times. Steve already sensed the approach of a panic attack. Had he said the wrong thing?

"Danny, are you all right?"

Danny could only nod. He was not capable of more at the moment. Steve did not slip away. Instead, he turned his friend around, pulled him close and kissed him even more intensely than before. Carefully, their tongues explored the mouth of the other. Their hearts seemed to pound in the same wild rhythm.

Steve could not tell how Danny had managed to maneuver him to the couch. Gently, the blond guy pressed his friend into the soft pillows. Though Danny's cock and every fiber of his body were screaming for salvation, he did not want to rush things.

When they faced each other, Danny stopped.

"Am I going too fast?" He asked barely audible.

"Well, I ... I'm fucking horny." Steve muttered, "but I feel Lil-Steve has got some issues." He bit his lower lip and buried his face in Danny's neck. Both felt the excitement and the heat that was emanating from their bodies.

"Oops, I did not even think about it anymore," Danny said while getting up from the couch.

He looked down at Steve, cheerfully. "How about cuddling?"

The grin, which he got in return, spoke volumes and shortly after that, they lay tightly entwined between the black satin sheets of their bed.

Danny gave Steve a soft kiss on his hair. "That feels pretty damn good," he muttered.

Steve nodded, clinging even more to him, "Can you tell me why it took so long until ... I mean ... sometimes we should simply follow our gut feelings."

As he spoke, his right hand wandered down Danny's abs.

He inhaled sharply. "Steve, you're playing with fire."

The timbre of Danny's voice sent delicious shivers through Steve's body.

"You deserve a bit of fun," Steve muttered, pressing him a quick kiss on the cheek before he disappeared under the blanket.

He had never had sex with a man before, and if it had not been his best friend, who was lying next to him, he would not have had the courage to do that.

On his way down, he smelled Danny's scent and drew a wet path with his tongue. Steve curiously explored the beautiful body of his co-star. He also bore the pain of his battered cock and cursed inwardly. Without this handicap, it would have been so much more fun.

Danny's groan ripped him from his thoughts, "Fuck, you're driving me crazy!"

Grinning, Steve reached his destination. He knew about the size of Danny's cock but had never been that close to it. With pleasure, he licked along the steel-hard shaft.

Steve's hot breath and the wet tongue drove Danny crazy. Somehow he was afraid he might wake up from a wonderful dream. Until he felt Steve push his soft lips as smooth as whipped cream down over his flaring cock head then locking them around the thick stem of his penis.

"Yessss!" He shouted, and pushed his pelvis upwards, "more, more, please don't stop." Danny's body convulsed. His fingers curled into the sheet underneath him. He knew their first encounter wouldn't last very long.

"Mmm," Steve moaned, taking Danny's cock deeper into his mouth while his tongue whirled around the pulsating shaft.

"Steve, I… keep that... sure... not for long," he stammered and knotted his fingers in Steve's short hair.

"Oh, God, please..." his voice got louder. His breath came in ragged gasps.

Steve changed his position so that he could work Danny's cock with one hand and his mouth, now.

He fell into a steady rhythm. The scent and the taste of Danny's arousal, together with his movements, the finger that tugged on his hair, altogether sent him close to the edge as well. Greedily he rubbed his still aching cock on the satin sheet. He did not care if a few sutures would burst. He drove himself and his friend further down the path of lust. Danny's groaning grew louder and louder.

Steve's fist tightened around the twitching cock. He increased the pace.

"STEVEN! STOP! I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm fucking coming!" Danny threw his head back into his neck and squeezed his eyes shut. Every muscle in his body was tense. His balls pressed tightly against his body, ready to shoot off.

Somehow Danny was afraid that Steve could be disgusted. Apparently, he was wrong, because his friend's fist and mouth had found a ruthless rhythm.

Even without Danny's warning screams, Steve knew exactly that his friend was close. He could feel it, just a few more strokes. Danny's cock swelled and erupted, shooting load after load of hot cum down Steve's throat who tried to swallow all the gushing cum, hardly keeping up with the amount that was flowing out. With a roar, Danny slammed his cock deeper into Steve's mouth, enjoying the sensation of him gagging around his shaft.

While he was swallowing Danny's cum Steve unloaded himself on the black satin sheet as the spasms of his orgasm rocked through his ripe body and he screamed pulling his mouth from Danny's spent cock.

Steve ignored the violent throb below the waist-line. Totally exhausted he crawled back and invaded Danny's mouth with his tongue.

To taste himself in the mouth of his friend was an indescribable feeling. Danny would have liked to take possession of Steve as a whole. How awesome would it feel to fuck this virginal hole? Unfortunately, this wasn't the right place or time. Their 'truly first time' should be something really special.

Danny turned Steve on his back, pinned him down with his weight and groaned joyfully in his friend's mouth. Then he put his head on Steve's chest and listened to the steady heartbeat.

"I don't know what to say, this was…"

"Fantastic," added Steve, "the best thing that ever happened to me."

When Danny lifted his head, Steve grinned mischievously from ear to ear.

Danny cleared his throat, "and what about you, I mean ..."

"Don't worry. Even though it felt as if my cock was shredded into pieces, it was great... overwhelming. Maybe I'm a masochist." They smiled at each other.

Words were superfluous, and shortly afterward they fell asleep. When Danny awoke later, he felt Steve's warm body against his back and his arm around his waist, holding him as if he were afraid to lose him. Danny could hardly breathe. He wished he'd had the courage to talk to Steve much earlier.

+++++

The next morning came much too fast. The schedule was pretty tight and often demanded the last of both. Steve and Danny especially enjoyed the shots, which they showed them as a "loving couple." Jerry and the whole team praised their commitment and were taken aback by the reality of the scenes.

If they only knew, the actors thought, more than once. Unfortunately, the common hours of tenderness became a rarity. Their suite turned into a beehive. Constantly someone was around them to discuss the schedule, to discuss delicate scenes, to pick the right costumes, etc. Soon Steve and Danny got sick and tired of the stressful job. They would've liked nothing more than to get away for a few days.

That's when they came up with the idea to go to Hawaii after they were done with the movie. Both had no other projects in the pipeline by then. And so it was agreed.

What they could not know was that each of their steps was watched closely by Rob Monahan's goons. They were still looking for revenge, because of what had happened on the yacht. And as punishment, they had something special on their minds. However, it was not so easy to get hold of the two actors; they had to be patient. In the end, the waiting was rewarded. Shortly before the end of filming, they should get an opportunity.


	19. My Savior

Almost two months had passed. Two months of tenderness and yet they had not slept with each other. Nonetheless, they had changed their plans. They didn't want to wait until their vacation. Today they were wrapping the movie. Jerry needed to do some more shots of the environment but without the actors.

As the sponsors were already enthusiastic about the uncut version of the movie, they decided to come to Florida to throw a huge party. Steve's and Danny's outfits were provided by Valentino. The entire cast and crew got a special bonus as well.

Later that evening, Steve casually leaned against one of the fake columns, sipping a martini with relish. He had a satisfied smile on his lips, enjoyed watching the women swarming around Danny like hungry mosquitoes. No wonder, he just looked gorgeous in his perfect fitting black suit and bow tie. Steve had taken some efforts to retreat into this quiet corner. The party girls were hard on his heels, as well.

"If you only knew ..." he mused, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Tash was late. He had emptied his whole wardrobe and had finally gone shopping and left a small fortune at the mall, but who cares? After he had arrived, he shot, like a pink-colored whirlwind, branded Vivian Westwood, in the direction of the buffet where he greedily shoved a caviar sandwich into his mouth, then scanned the location, looking for a possible one-night stand.

"Holy fucking mother of shit!" Tash almost choked on his next bite when he discovered Steve standing there, with a more than transfigured expression on his flawless face. Though he knew all too well who the dark-haired actor's "protege" was, he followed his gaze.

Danny's sight hit him like a wrecking ball. Good Lord, the man was so hot that Tash's cock grew rock hard in an instant. There wasn't much room for his cock in the tight silk pants he wore. You could almost see every detail. Did the dizziness he felt come from the glass of champagne he just poured down in one big gulp or the sudden blood loss in his brain?

He startled when Jerry started talking. "Jesus, I had no idea you would be so happy about the invitation." The producer's speech slurred, he was tipsy.

Tash's chocolate complexion, turned into something violet, matching the rest of his clothing. Embarrassed, he put his hands to his chest and then covered his crotch.

"Jerry, do you want to kill me?"

The producer grinned, "I should ask you. You're the one who's carrying a spear in his pants. If I were you, I'd stay in the corner and wait for the "attack" to pass, or hold something in front of me. For your info, your hands are not big enough to cover all the might."

With that, Jerry left poor Tash with his mouth agape.

"It seems you're more than happy to see me?" Danny muttered, pointing at Tash's crotch.

The consultant's legs turned into rubber. His skin tone had turned into an indefinable color. Out of despair, he tore the napkin; he held in his hands, apart.

Unfortunately, it was not a napkin but a piece of Millicent's dress. She was the production assistant and blind as a bat as she refused to wear glasses or contacts.

Completely confused, because of the harsh interruption of her talk with one of the sponsors, whom she could hardly follow because of his extremely thick Japanese accent, she started screaming.

Then she turned around, slapped Danny, leaving marks on his face.

"This is no way to treat a lady, Danny!"

That it was the actor she'd guessed because of his size.

"You can't grab my butt; I'm not a Hooters girl."

"But ..."

"But what? It was a mistake, and you thought the ass belonged to someone else?"

Steve huffed out a breath. Millicent was on a roll. However, before she was embarrassing Danny even more and the necks of the party guests got any longer, he decided to sacrifice himself.

"Excuse me, Millicent, you wanted to dance, didn't you?"

Steve gave her his most charming smile and took her arm so gently that she totally forgot about Danny, "Did…did I?"

On the way to the stairs, Steve glanced over the shoulder and winked at Danny conspiratorially.

"Oh, how sweet," Tash said all up in tears. "You're such a lucky duck. I want someone like him or you." He nudged Danny into the side.

"Can't you guys clone yourself?"

Danny was about to reply when there was another turmoil, his time at the exit to the ballroom.

Danny just saw Steve's head and the pinned-up hair of his companion, before they suddenly did the Houdini and disappeared.

Millicent was so impressed with Steve that she looked at him all the time and not at the stairs in front of them. She slipped, her legs flew out from under her. As Steve's and her arm were linked together, it was impossible for him to prevent them from falling or escape the situation in any other way.

Instead of her own well-being, Millicent had only one thought, "Oh, God, if Steve would break his neck, Jerry would surely sue me for millions. And don't forget about the fans who are going to lynch me. I must become part of the FBI's Witness Protection Program; get me a new face, a new life. "

It was a movie in front of her inner eye, while both came crashing down the stairs, stuntmen like. A woman appeared in Steve's corner of the eye.

Danny, who watched everything, felt like a sports reporter because his inner voice commented on the happenings:

"Dear Lord, Millicent, the old fart, was at twelve o'clock ... Attention! She drops now. And no, what a mess, she's riding Steven like a rodeo bull. Oh, no, a waitress with a tray, I can't even look. Waitress falls, now. Tray turns into the direction of the old fart who is still riding Steve, like a cowboy. Whoosh, sandwiches strategically distributed on old fart's hair, face and upper body. Mission completed."

Steve and Millicent came to a halt at the foot of the stairs. Because of the emergency stop the sandwich queen unsaddled Steve and was sliding across the dance floor. Unfortunately, Millicent couldn't see it so well, but she took about one-and-a-half dance pairs with her until she wrapped herself around the metal base of a bar table.

Steve, on the other hand, was much quicker than Millicent. He helped her up, tried to fix her tattered dress at the same time and apologized a thousand times, although it wasn't his fault.

He was really sweet, Millicent thought. A pity she could only guess his face. Apparently, they had spoiled a boring dance evening with their performance, because the crowd cheered and applauded enthusiastically.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, while Tash was booming with laughter.

"Wow, Steve's quite flexible. Is he like that in bed, as well?"

Danny glared at him before he rushed down the stairs. His protective instinct had awakened, and he wanted nothing more than to take Steve into his arms and put a kiss on these soft slightly parted lips. In front of all these people, it was quite impossible, but there were other ways.

Driven by anger and lust, an explosive combination, Danny had to admit; he walked over to Steve, who was just talking to Millicent and an older gentleman.

"Excuse me," Danny snapped, grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him away from the crowd.

"Danno?! What the hell you think you're doing?" Steve protested.

"Shut up!"

Danny acted like a lunatic while he was looking for a dark niche or something else, where he and Steve were undisturbed. As they passed the men's room, he hesitated then shook his head and dragged Steve along with him. He wouldn't get that low.

"Are you crazy?" Steve blurted out.

Steve just had enough of Danny's odd behavior. He began to fight back that only spurred Danny on, making him even more intent.

Finally, he found what he was looking for, a broom cupboard. What was once good enough for a German tennis star could not be wrong for them, either. "Fuck claustrophobia," Danny thought.

Panting, he pushed his struggling friend in, turned the lights on, and locked the door.

Steve paled, stopped fighting, went silent and stared at Danny wide-eyed.


	20. Let's call it quits

Steve panicked and lost it. Probably it was due to the small space or the way Danny held his head because it was not tender, it felt more like a vice, and his friend's wide-open mouth that threatened to swallow him. At least, it looked that way.

Steve seemed determined to keep him at arm's length.

"For Christ's sake, stop that crap! It's not funny or anything else," he snapped.

Danny didn't let go of him.

"Babe, you have no idea how much I want you. And I want you, HERE and NOW."

"No, Danno! Stop! I mean it!"

They scuffled for a moment until Danny hit the closed door with his back. An elderly couple, who was just passing outside, shrugged involuntarily, wondering about the turmoil in the broom cupboard.

"Why can't you take NO for an answer?" Steve hissed.

When Danny saw the bewildered look on Steve's face, he realized he'd gone too far and stopped.

"Sorry, Babe ... I thought ... I thought it was a good idea and ... shit Steven, I got fucking jealous of all the women flirting with you. You look so damn hot... I lost it. I'm sorry."

"Obviously, you've not only lost it. You are totally out of your mind." Steve hissed. "I was talking to a producer about a new project. You don't care if they find out that you didn't have to play the gay cop, and it doesn't matter to you whether your reputation is ruined or not. I, Danny, I still have a life aside from this one, and as much as I enjoyed the time with you... I don't think I'm ready for the very last step. I'm sorry. And now open the damn door. "

Without a word, Danny unlocked it and let Steve out. Ashamed, he watched him leave. Danny knew he couldn't stop him. A stupid quarrel back in the days when they were shooting SWAT came into his mind. Steve had locked himself up in the trailer. He had put the earplugs of his mp3-player in and forgotten about the rest of the world. Not even their producer or anyone else from the crew had been able to soothe him.

It looked like the romantic night they had planned, had just gone, poof. Furiously he hit the door with the flat of his hand.

"Trouble in paradise?" He heard Tash's voice and turned around.

"Oh, my goodness, I just met Steve when he'd strode past me like Attila the Hun. And I don't want to repeat what he said to me because I'm not used to hearing Stevie-babe talk like that." Tash waved an imaginary fly aside, "However, you're topping him. What the hell was going on in here?"

Danny felt torn. On the one hand, he would have loved to shout at Tash that he should mind his own business. On the other hand, who could give him a better advice and probably stroke his hurting ego?

"I think I was wrong," said Danny barely audible, stuffing his shirt back in his pants, then stopped because he was not going to go back to the party, anyway.

"Sorry, I don't get it," Tash said cautiously, walking next to Danny, though both had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"I... I screwed up miserably, Tash. I had behaved like a bull in a china shop," and then the words were bubbling out of him faster than champagne from a freshly popped bottle. Tash proved to be the perfect listener.

As Danny did not want to return to the party or the suite, he still shared with Steve, Tash suggested taking a ride into the city. They ended up in a cozy, dim scene bar where they got a table for two in a secluded corner.

"You know, Danny," Tash said after the third drink was served, "it's not easy for Steve. Although, he has returned your affection over the past few weeks, compared to us his orientation is heterosexual, and he is way too macho to confess his love to you."

Tash's facial expressions and gestures put a faint smile on Danny's lips.

The consultant sighed, "You drove the poor boy in a corner. What the hell were you thinking? That he would drop to his knees and suck your cock with zealous vigor? If you're up for another round in the broom cupboard…" Tash wiggled his eyebrows.

Danny wasn't in the mood for banter. "I was sick and tired of fooling around and blow jobs. I wanted to fuck his brains out."

"In a broom cupboard?" Tash's shrill voice drew a lot of unwanted attention toward them.

"Great," Danny hissed, "How about you grab the microphone of the karaoke machine and make an announcement?"

"In a broom cupboard, seriously?" Tash repeated in a lower voice. "This is the real life, not a trashy novel. I thought you wanted to take it slow. Tell me, did the two of you…" He made an unmistakably lewd gesture with his hands.

Danny shook his head, "We've planned a date for tomorrow night," a look at the clock told him that it was already far after midnight, "I mean tonight, with champagne and caviar and..."

"Caviar?" Again all eyes went in their direction.

"Tash please, could you keep your voice down? I guess they already consider us porn stars or wackos," Danny whispered.

"Probably you, not I. A really handsome man like me can only be your PA," his counterpart stated dryly and cleared his throat.

"Seriously, who plans to go on a date and ending up in bed with each other? That’s not going to work. The outcome of such a date is unpredictable. What you can do is planning to attack a fortress, and that's what Steve's firm ass should be for you: a fortress. You have to conquer and not intimidate him."

Danny furrowed his brows.

"Of course not in a literal sense," Tash kept on talking. "You have to make him feel comfortable, have some drinks with him. He must be the one who begs you to fuck him. Have you ever fucked a virgin?"

"Not that I know of," Danny crossed his arms on the table, and rested his head on them.

His voice sounded desperate, "What in the world can I do to regain his trust, Tash? I'm running out of time. In a few days, we're all flying back home."

Gently, Tash stroked Danny's hair, "Who tells you that it must happen in Miami, darling?"

"Once we get back home ... it's all over. I'm sure of that. We will be going separate ways, and he will forget about me, rather sooner than later.

"Awesome how much trust you put into Steve," Tash muttered.

Tired, Danny raised his head to meet his friend's gaze, "You don't know him as well as I do."

"You think so? During the time I spent with you both, I've learned to read you like books. Believe me, when I tell you that everything has changed for Steve since he met you. What he feels for you has shaken him to the core. He can do a lot, but he can't just return to his everyday life."

Danny wanted to say something. Tash silenced him by raising a hand.

"You haven't slept with each other, until now, means nothing. Don't you see the way he looks at you? Don't you see how much he enjoys your company? Do you think he would still share a room with you if he weren't in love with you? Danny, you are so blind that you can't see the wood for the trees. You've lost it because you're dick-driven."

The people at the adjacent tables were staring at them, again.

"Do you want an autograph or a snapshot?" Tash blurted out after he realized it.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Some said, head shaking.

One of them yelled, "If you can't agree on the price or the when and where and how, you could roll a dice and get the fuck out of here."

Some guests cheered.

"I think it's time to go," Danny said embarrassed as he stood up and waved frantically at the waitress across the room.

"Are you going back to the hotel with me?" Danny wanted to know after they'd left the bar. He'd noticed Tash's hesitation.

"The night is still young, and all the talk about sex has got me horny. I think I'm going to visit my favorite place. Maybe I'll find a sober guy and get laid in the Darkroom."

"I could come with you," Danny offered.

"God forbid! A) They would have sex with you instead of me and B) if not, they would keep their distance because they would consider you my bodyguard. Don't worry about me, go home. Steve will already be in bed, waiting for you. Make-up sex is the best." He rolled his eyes conspiratorially.

"Tash, you're the greatest," Danny said out aloud.

However, his friend didn't turn around anymore, just muttered, "Don't screw this one up."

Completely exhausted, Danny climbed into the taxi he got hold of, told the driver the address of the Hotel, and leant his head against the headrest. The leather was soft, and the car's interior smelled new. That was pretty much the last thing he could remember, before he fell asleep.

He didn't wake up until the car came abruptly to a halt.

Drowsily, Danny tried to focus his gaze; his vision was blurred. The excitement and the alcohol took its toll. What he saw was a cacophony of blue, white, and red lights.

"Where the hell are we? Has there been an accident?" He asked the driver.

"We're at the hotel, sir. I have no idea what's going on. To be honest, I don't want to find out, either." He told Danny how much he was due and could hardly wait for him to get out of the car.

Still drowsy, the actor stretched, yawned heartily and sucked the night air deep into his lungs.

Suddenly, some people excitedly called his name and came running towards him. One of them was Jerry, followed by a whole bunch of people, including uniforms.

"Mr. Williams, Mr. Williams," shouted some of the bystanders, others called him by his first name.

"Where have you been, are you all right? Is everything okay with you? Have you seen Mr. McGarrett?"

They all spoke at once. Danny had trouble finding out what they were talking about.

Finally, he had enough, and he yelled, "Could you shut the fuck up!"

Silence. All eyes were on him. He experienced some kind of déjà vu.

Jerry squeezed through the crowd. The look on his face revealed nothing good.

"Is Steve with you?" he asked full of hope but was disappointed, immediately.

Danny shook his head, "I've just returned. I was with Tash, what..."

"When was the last time you'd seen Steve?" Jerry interrupted him.

"Three or four hours ago. I, I did not look at my watch," Danny's heart was pounding wildly in his chest, his stomach turned into a knot. He felt terrible.

"Some of the guests said they had seen Steve last at the pool, looking as if he'd wanted to catch some fresh air. One of the security guards had joined him. Minutes later, a few men, wearing black ski-masks, appeared and abducted Steve. There was a shootout. The security guard caught a bullet."

Danny's mouth got dry. He shook his head several times, repeating, "No, no, that can't be true, that is impossible."

One of the uniforms rose to speak, "First the witnesses applauded. They thought it was a prank of the stunt crew. When the guard did not move, and his blood colored the water in the pool red, it dawned on them that they had witnessed a crime. "

Jerry and one of the officers had to support Danny. His legs gave way. A wave of nausea washed over him. He had to sit down on the lawn.

"Get us a bottle of water, quickly," the cop barked. Then he turned his attention back to Danny.

"Do you have any idea who's behind Mr. McGarrett's abduction?"

"Ask your colleagues," Danny mumbled, "Or the guys from the DEA. We had a not so pleasant encounter with some of Monohan's goons."

The officer straightened himself, looked briefly at Jerry, who nodded, approvingly. Then he pressed the button on the radio, he carried, and reported to the headquarters.


	21. All By Myself/All Out Of Love

Steve thought he was running out of air. He tore at the bowtie until it dangled around his neck and also opened the first button of his shirt. Chaos reigned in his head. What the hell just happened? All he wanted was to get away from his co-star as fast as he could. Otherwise, he might have introduced his knee to Danny's family jewels. On his way out, Steve crashed into Tash who caught him and prevented him from falling.

Instead of thanking him, he yelled at the consultant. "Can't you fags leave me the hell alone? It looks like all of you want a piece of me. Take your sticky fingers off my ass. Maybe Danny is happy about getting some attention. He must be somewhere down the hall."

Tash could only guess the rest of Steve's tirade because the actor vanished around the corner. Whatever happened, according to Steve's mood it must have gone pretty wrong. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to take care of the other part of the 'Duo Infernal.' Who knows in what condition Danny was?

What would Steve give for a cigarette, now? Just then, he saw one of the guards coming around the pool, lighting a cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs. Steve dismissed the thought. He hadn't smoked for ages, not even a joint.

The pool lighting bathed the surrounding in cold blue light. Steve put his head back and looked up to the sky. It was a starry night. Out here it was quiet, and slowly Steve began to relax. The nightly air cleared his head. Suddenly, he felt sorry for what he had said to Danny and Tash.

He must have sighed aloud, for the guard's head jerked in surprise.

"Well, looks like it's been a hell of a day."

The words ripped Steve from his thoughts. Although he didn't feel that way, he gave the guard a crooked smile and said, "Yes, you can put it that way. And for how long do you have to be on duty, tonight?"

A perfectly formed smoke ring had left the guy's mouth before he replied. "My shift just started about two hours ago, means I'll be here all night long until 7:00 am."

The two men sat down on a bench near the pool. The smell of chlorine mingled with the fragrance of various, flowering shrubs.

When Steve sat next to the guard, the man stared at him for a few seconds.

"Hey, aren't you Steve McGarrett? I've watched every episode of SWAT-Extreme Measure. I love you, man."

Steve gave him an amused look and shook his head. The guard's face turned red as a beet.

"Sorry, that came out totally wrong," he murmured and took some nervous pulls on his cigarette, "I meant I loved your character."

And so they started to talk about the show that brought Steve and Danny together all those years ago.

"Hey Shane, are you coming or what?" A voice followed by static crackle came through the guard's radio.

He took a look at his watch and got up, quickly. "Thank you very much, Mr. McGarrett. You don't have a pen and paper with you by chance? My girlfriend is going to freak out if I bring an autograph of you along."

"Unfortunately, not." Steve regretted.

"Maybe you can wait a minute if you don’t mind. I’d be back in a few.”

"No problem. I'm not going to leave anytime soon. I've had enough party for tonight," Steve said.

The guard hurried inside.

"Oh my God, what would this diehard SWAT fan think of my current part in the movie?" Steve thought.

Well, to think about it now was probably a bit late; after all, the movie was almost finished. A waitress came along and asked Steve if he wanted to order a drink.

His mood brightened until he heard a female voice calling his co-star's name. Steve looked in her direction, but it was a false alarm. A half-naked couple was making out on one of the sunbeds until they became aware of his presence. They left in a hurry.

"What a wonderful life," he mused, sipping at his glass of scotch. Should he probably take a look at the offerings sent to him for a director's job? Some projects sounded promising.

Steve got up and stretched. He but felt much better. He decided to call it a night because he was tired. The alcohol had a relaxing effect on him.

He was on his way back when all hell broke loose. At first, he heard someone calling his name. It was Shane who waved at him with a piece of paper and a pen. Before Steve could reply, he was attacked by some thugs, wearing ski masks and dressed in black. Steve thought it was a prank from the crew or that Danny was trying to grab his attention in an awkward way. However, as soon as he felt a sharp needle prick his skin and the toxic venom enter into his blood system, he realized that this was far from a prank. A shot rang in his ear before his vision blurred into a gray mass and his body went numb.

+++++

Steve didn't know how long he'd been unconscious. His head was pounding as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He tried to free his hands. It was a useless effort as they were cuffed over his head to an iron bed rest. His legs were also fixated to the lower end of the bed. He was barefoot. His shoes were gone together with his dinner jacket. The mattress felt damp and smelled moldy. He came to the conclusion that he must be somewhere in a basement. Desperately, he tore at his shackles but it was in vain. Panic rose in his chest. What the hell was going on?

"Hello is someone out there?" he yelled.

After what seemed to last an eternity, the door opened. A light bulb, dangling lonely from the ceiling, went on. Steve had to blink several times.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened, boss," someone said laconically.

Two men entered the room. The second one seemed somewhat familiar to Steve.

He stared daggers at his abductors, "Well, guys, I think you had your share of fun, now let me get the fuck out of here. Best wished to Danny. I've never felt so entertained." He gave them a fake grin though he felt more like crying.

The guy who looked familiar to Steve bent down and slapped him in the face with the back of his hand. Steve's head flew to one side. The large seal ring on one of the fingers split his lip. Suddenly, he tasted blood.

"You think this is funny?" The man hissed. "Wait until we're through with you. Unfortunately, your partner has escaped. At least, I can make an example of you by sending out a message. It will prevent others to keep their fingers off my drugs. I hate squeaky clean cops. How come you weren't on my payroll?"

Steve frowned, "Sorry, you must have gotten something wrong. My name is Steve McGarrett, and I'm an actor, not a cop."

The man huffed out a laugh, "You're either a liar or just plain stupid. Either way, you're going to pay the price for ratting us out."

As the man took a step aside, Steve's eyes widened in horror.

A third man stood at a table, took a small silver package from his pocket, carefully poured the content on a teaspoon, and held it over the flame of a gas ring, where the white powder began to liquefy.

"Wait, you can't do that," Steve shouted, "let me go. Let me get the fuck out of here!" He tore at the shackles until his skin broke. "Look in my wallet at my driver's license. Whoever you think I am, you're wrong. You're making a big mistake." Another slap in his face silenced him.

As one of the goons held the spoon, the other one dipped the tip of the needle into the golden liquid, pulled the plunger out, drawing the mixture into the syringe. Tapping it with one finger, he made sure there were no air bubbles that could cause harm to their victim.

Steve squeezed his eyes shot as it could prevent him from the inevitable.

One of the men held him in position as the other one undid his belt, wrapped it around his left arm above the elbow then pulled hard. It didn't take long until the mainline on Steve's arm came up and he felt the injection. The man with the syringe drew the plunger back slowly. There was plenty of blood in it, always a good sign. Then he pushed in the plunger until it bottomed out.

"Beautiful dreams asshole," the guy with the ring sneered on his way out. The room went dark, and the door was locked. It didn't take long until Steve's eyelids fluttered as the drug took effect.

+++++

Danny and Tash sat opposite Detective Laury. While he radiated a sense of calm, Danny was about to explode. Steve was gone for over a week now.

"Don't tell me; you don't know where Steve is," Danny snapped.

Laury shook his head with a sigh, "I'm sorry our detectives did not find any usable traces, all leads came up empty."

"Did you talk to Monahan, as I told you?" Danny continued.

"Yes, we have, more than once. We even tailed him. How often do I need to reassure you that we are doing everything in our power to find your friend?"

For a fraction of a second, a grin flashed over Laury's lips.

Even Tash had seen it. However, he managed to prevent Danny from going for the guy's throat by kicking his shin with full force.

Then the consultant stood and said calmly, "Thank you for your cooperation sir, we appreciate it."

Laury got busy, "I'm really sorry for you, guys. I promise we're still sifting through the evidence and doing interviews with the eyewitnesses as well as canvassing the area again and again. I'll let you know as soon as we come up with any new leads. Now excuse me, I have some other cases to deal with."

He gathered the files that were spread out on his desk and hurried past his not very welcome visitors.

"What's the name of your boss?" Danny yelled after him.

"Chief Jonkas," he shouted back without turning around.

"Good, then we go to him," Danny snarled, and got rid of his tie.

He handed it to Tash who looked at the piece as if the actor had shoved a petri dish with a virus into his hand. Since Tash considered the tie ugly, he got rid of it at the nearest trash can.

They didn’t get near Chief Jonkas' office. His secretary told them that he was on the way to an appointment with the mayor. "Just leave your name and telephone number. We get back to you within the next fourteen days," she said, toying with her glasses.

"You ignorant assholes," Danny shouted, "You, your boss and the rest of the incapable trolls are not really interested in finding Steve McGarrett."

The major part of the precinct looked at him, astounded.

Jonkas stormed out of his office, "I warn you, Mr. Williams. You better leave, now. Otherwise, I assure you…"

"You can shove your assurance up your fat ass," Danny stated dryly.

Tash tugged madly at his friend's jacket.

"Come on Danny, let's go. It's obvious that nobody around here cares about Steve and his whereabouts."

He fought Tash's grasp, "Nobody tells me to shut up."

"Danny, you won't be any help for Steve if you end up on the wrong side of the bars. You know I am right."

Danny calmed down, though it wasn't easy for him.

"Okay, if the police are incapable, my friends and I have to take matters into our own hands," he said, throwing a devastating glance at Jonkas.

As soon as they arrived at their car, Danny vomited.

Tash patted his shoulder and put a Kleenex into the actor's hand so he could wipe his mouth, followed by some chewing gum.

Danny straightened up and took hold on the car's roof as another wave of nausea washed over him.

"Jesus, Danny. Shall we go back to the hotel?"

The actor shook his head, "No way. I'm not done, yet. You drive."

Tash took the keys, and both got into the car.

As he fired up the engine, the consultant turned his head to the right, "Tell me, who is next on your list?"

Danny closed his eyes. It felt like his head was about to explode; even thinking hurt. He had to swallow before he said, "Monahan, I'm talking to Monahan personally. Drive us to the men's health club."

Half an hour later, Tash parked the car in front of the club's entrance. They were about to enter when a limousine stopped behind them. However, it wasn't Monahan who got out of it. It was only his first in command, Mick Salvatore, together with three bodyguards.

"What a surprise," he said, grinning widely as he took his shades off.

Danny came straight to the point, "Tell me where Steve is!"

Salvatore shrugged. "What Steve? I don't know any Steve."

He turned to his entourage, "Do you know a Steve?"

They shook their shaved heads.

Without warning, Danny's hands shot forward and grabbed Salvatore by the collar. "Listen carefully, you wannabe Corleone, if something happens to Steve you'd wish your mother had never given birth to you."

Salvatore stopped his thugs, with a movement of his right hand. Danny's threat seemed to amuse him rather than impress. Danny loosened his grip.

"Now if that wasn't impressive," Salvatore taunted him and put the actor's hands away from his throat. "Wait, what are you, today, a cop or an actor? You guys can be so confusing at times."

More and more people were gathering around them. That and the fact that Danny wouldn't get any information from Monohan's goons were the reasons they left.

"Have a nice day, gentlemen," Salvatore hollered out when Danny and Tash returned to the car.

"I know that Monahan took Steve. I'm sure as one can be. I only have to find out where he's keeping him. First I thought it was here, but there are too many people around. I'd love to go back and beat the crap out of this arrogant asshole." Danny was shaking like a leaf as he talked.

Tash put his hand soothingly on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not worth it, believe me. I can't get rid of the feeling that this is a collaboration of Monahan, his goons and a bunch of corrupt cops."

Danny didn't reply to that. Instead, he said, "I wonder why they kidnapped Steve and not me. I should not have pushed him like that."

Tears got into Danny's eyes.

After Tash had climbed behind the steering wheel, he said, "I think we should make another stop on our way back to the hotel, would you mind, Danny?"

**A few miles away…**

Pumped full of heroin, Steve lay on the filthy bed in the basement. Only one of his hands was cuffed to the bed. The rest of his body was curled into a fetal position. In his few lucid moments he knew it could only get worse. He would die down here because nobody knew where he was. His mind was flooded with images of Danny; Danny on set, Danny at home, Danny naked in the shower, Danny, Danny, Danny.

Steve started laughing hysterically. Even now, he couldn't get rid of this little blond whirlwind from Jersey who'd turned his life upside down in an instant. Steve wished he would've faired differently. Instead of pushing Danny away he should have embraced and welcomed him in his life. He could at least have given it a try. A cacophony of voices mumbled in his head. After a while, his laughter turned into desperate sobs.

Steve knew he was on the verge of losing his mind. He could feel it along with his craving for heroin. Soon, that would be the only thing that mattered to him.


	22. The Lion's Den

 

Danny's complexion was comparable to white linen, so Tash decided to drop him off at the hotel. Since the entrance area was crowded with news vans and over eager reporters, Tash took a turn to the left. Danny had dozed off and woke when the car came to a halt. 

"Where are we?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes. 

"At the hotel. You need some rest. Here you go." Tash dangled a key ring in front of Danny's surprised looking face. 

"And that is?" 

"The key to the pool area. Trust me; you don't want to meet the hungry news pack." Tash put it into Danny's hand and closed his fingers around it. 

"Wait, I thought you …" 

Tash patted Danny's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll get us some help from outside since Miami-Dade Police is not going to help us find Steve. They are so corrupt that it stinks to high heaven. You and I are not going to waste any more precious time with them. I'm done talking with puppets on a string. Now go and get some rest and, as soon as I'm back, I’ll loop you in. Okay?" 

Danny was still drowsy. He'd slept like a log in the car. His mind was working like a tumble dryer. It took him some time until he sorted things out and managed to word a raspy, "Thank you." Then he looked at the key ring he held in his trembling hand, "How come?" 

"Someone in there owed me. Now get the hell out of the car and get some rest. You are going to need all your strength, later." Danny got out of the car, but didn't leave without turning around and wished Tash goodbye. 

Danny thought about swallowing a ton of Advil or so because his headache had turned into a full-blown migraine. He cursed himself for being such a pussy. He should be out there looking for Steve if he only knew where to begin to find his friend. 

"Danny Williams, get a fucking grip on yourself before it's too late. Stop hiding behind headaches and desperation. Steve needs you more than ever." He mumbled on his way to the elevator in a mantra-like voice. 

His head was drooping; muddiness was thrown across his thoughts. He watched his feet and almost jumped out of his skin as he bumped into someone else. 

When he lifted his head, he couldn't believe that life had thrown him another curve ball. He found himself opposite Steve's mother, Doris. 

"You behave like the coward I thought you were; sneaking in from the back instead of facing the crowd and giving them some answers," she sneered. 

He looked past her and saw Steve's father John down the hall, leaving his wife the honor to squash his son's friend like a cockroach. As usual, it was Doris and her temper that made Danny feel more miserable if that was even possible. 

Danny had the pleasure to witness her tantrums in the past when he and Steve had worked on SWAT, and the media had been all over the place feeding on the gay rumors. 

"Guess that's what people call a déjà vu," Danny blurted out. Suddenly he was wide awake. 

"I can't tell how often I've warned Steve to not get in touch with you, again. Wasn't it enough what happened on the set of SWAT? Wasn't it enough for you? Did you have to pursue your sick fantasies and go after my son? You've talked him into this shitty movie, haven't you? You made him do it. You damned faggot." Doris spat the last word out in disgust. 

"Better being a faggot than a maggot," Danny deadpanned. "Little do you know about your son, Doris.  He wanted to be in this movie and when they changed the script he wanted to be in it even more. He was the one who had to beg me to stay on board. I wanted out because I knew exactly what you and your husband would think about it. But it was like he wanted to prove something to you …" 

SLAP! 

Danny's head flew to one side. "Liar, you're a fucking liar!" Doris yelled. "You planted those things in his head like a bad seed a long time ago. It was you who got him all confused. You're like a virus." 

Danny rubbed his cheek absently, "Being gay is not a virus, and it's not contagious. Steve made a choice. He finally decided to live the life he always wanted. He stopped giving a damn about what everyone else was thinking, or he was on his way to do so when …" 

"When what, when someone decided to kidnap him? God only knows what these morons are doing to him, but whatever it is you can blame yourself for it. It all happened because he wanted to come here to see you. As soon as he signed the fucking contract with Jerry, he didn't speak about anything else."

Danny gave Doris an embittered smile, "Fucking contract that nails it, you have no idea what you're talking about. You're so full of shit and prejudices. Your son is old enough to decide what's best for him. Why can't you leave him the hell alone? Stop interfering with his career… with his life. You're not his management." 

"Doris, come on let's go. We are running late for the interview," John demanded. 

"Shut the fuck up, hubby. I'm not done yet with this midget." She glared daggers at Danny who didn't even flinch as spit flew from Doris's mouth and hit his face. 

"I fired his management yesterday. And I filed a restraining order against you,  Jerry, and his company. This piece of trash is not going to make it to the movies. I have a bunch of lawyers on speed dial, and you all get sued…" 

Danny snorted. "Sorry, this is ridiculous. Can you listen to yourself? Restraining orders? Lawyers? You can sue the whole universe and it won't bring you back your beloved son, not now and not later. You can't stop us from loving each other. This is not your call, Doris. It never was. The harder you try to drive a wedge between him and me the further you’ll drive him away from you. Do you think Steve and I aren't talking to each other? We're not just fucking our brains out day in and day out. The truth is, we haven't slept with each other yet, not once." 

SLAP! This time, Doris' fingers left imprints on Danny's cheek. 

"Stop talking about Steve like that. You filthy rotten piece of shit," she hissed. "I'm going to take my son back to our ranch in Arizona. He will get all the help he needs to forget about you and what you've done to him. You won't see him again, not in this life." 

Danny swallowed than huffed out a breath, "Your son? What about John? Hey, John, you're on the same page with your wife or do you have an idea of your own?" He hollered out. 

Doris was putting her hands around Danny's neck when John came to his rescue. He manhandled her and talked to her in a soothing voice. Some securities from the hotel intervened as well. Danny had seen and heard enough of Steve's mother for today and left in a hurry. 

The incident hauled Danny back on track. The migraine had subdued to a dull pain in his head. It seemed like he'd needed someone like Doris McGarrett to refocus him to find Steve. Though he felt like he needed a shower, she'd pushed all the right buttons to force him into action. He had enough of running around like a zombie. He knew he could do better than that. He hurried to the front desk and asked if a rental car would be available. Without much ado, he was given the keys to a dark blue BMW. 

Danny's hand trembled so hard that he needed a total of three attempts to put the key into the ignition lock. He was running on pure adrenaline. His fingers felt as if they had been immersed in ice-water for hours. With squealing tires, he exited the parking lot more determined than ever in his entire life. Danny Williams needed neither the police nor Tash and his friends. A decision he should maybe regret later this day. 

The boy from Jersey knew all too well whom he had to turn to for a reaction: Monahan. A fish always rots from the head down. Why deal with errand boys who know zilch? 

Tash had once mentioned that Monahan didn't only own the Men's Health Club, but also a little honky-tonk somewhere in the middle of nowhere. This was, of course, an extremely stretchable term, especially around Miami. So he went first to the red light district and interviewed some of the rent boys there. Danny didn't care about money and was willing to spend a fortune in order to get the info he needed.  About half an hour in, his generosity paid off and  one of the boys spilled his guts about Monahan's whereabouts. After Danny had put a hundred dollar bill into the rent boy's waistband, he got a detailed description how to get there. 

Although Danny floored the gas pedal of the BMW, the ride lasted nearly four hours. The sun was setting resembling a red flattened sphere tangent to the horizon. His heart skipped a beat as he discovered the bright illuminated letters of the "Bull's Balls," since he knew he had arrived where the boy told him Monahan would be. The supposed shed looked like one of the casinos in Las Vegas.  For such a remote area, the place was pretty crowded and two-thirds of the cars in the parking lot were luxury class vehicles. This was definitely a getaway for the rich and spoiled. 

Danny disarmed the somber looking bouncer with a charming smile and a hundred dollar bill. 

The club was full of gay couples and singles that were looking for a hook-up for the night. As Danny squeezed through the crowd, he felt the hands of strangers on his butt and crotch. He ignored the greedy hands along with the longing gazes that were thrown in his direction.  Stubbornly, he moved toward the VIP Lounge. The guy who separated the "chaff from the wheat" there would not be too much of an obstacle for him. Having a black belt in Jujitsu came in handy from time to time. 

Monahan watched in amusement as he discovered an angry Williams amidst the swaying lively crowd. With McGarrett's abduction, he had met the sore spot of the handsome blond guy. And obviously, he now was getting two at the price of one. How could McGarrett's friend be so stupid to run into him voluntarily? Even before Danny had reached the VIP Lounge, Monahan signaled his goon to let the actor pass. 

It took him a lot of effort not to pounce on Monahan and beat the living shit out of him and erase the self-satisfied grin on his ugly face. Danny also doubted it would help him to find out Steve whereabouts. 

"Look, what the cat dragged in; a Hobbit in search of his master." Monahan quipped. 

Danny was struggling to keep his composure. 

Monahan took a long pull off the cigar and blew a smoke ring in the air never taking his eyes off of Danny. 

"You think you're still in this TV-Show with McGarrett, don't you? However, I have news for you; this is real life. As much as you want to have your partners back this time, you failed miserably." 

"How about if we cut out the small talk crap and get straight to the point? How much do you want to let go of Steve?" Danny said, making himself a little bigger than he was. 

"Look at him, Rocket, the guy thinks he's smart. Do you really believe that this is about money?" Monahan snapped. 

Danny's jaw muscle twitched, "How much, and think quickly; the feds are already on their way. The FBI won't hesitate to take this place apart. Maybe you could turn it into a Daily once they are done with it and you." 

For a brief moment, Monahan seemed surprised. Danny took advantage of this. 

"Yes, you've heard it right. I didn't need to deal with your corrupt bunch of cops from the Miami-Dade. Let's say someone owed me back from the good old days." 

Monahan was done with playing nice. Despite his rather bulky body, he was on his feet in an instant and grabbed Danny by the collar. 

"You're bluffing you little piece of shit," he yelled. 

Though Danny's heart was already in his throat, he tried to stay calm on the outside. "Try me! How much money do you want, Monahan?" 

"You don't have that much money, Williams. I'm not planning to let McGarrett go. Not for all the money in the world." 

Monahan loosened his grip and Danny would have liked to turn the tables. Whether he would succeed, however, was questionable, because two more of Monahan's goons had just entered the lounge. 

Now it was five against one and the odds were definitely against Danny. You don’t need to be a rocket scientist or Albert Einstein to know he'd drawn the short straw. Monahan knew this all too well and meanwhile he had also regained his self-composure. Danny hated the expression on the club owner's face. 

"You're telling me the FBI is on its way; you're sure about that? Lester, check on that and report back to me," he ordered one of the men who had last entered the room. 

"You don't get it, do you? This is not about money." 

Danny seemed relieved, but only for a fraction of a second. 

"This is all about revenge for the drug deal gone south because of you and your lap dog McGarrett. Keep your money. You are going to do me a favor." Monahan sneered. 

Danny swallowed hard, "What kind of favor?" 

Monahan grinned all over his face, "I'm in the mood for a little porn movie, and you're one of the leads, congratulations!" 

Danny swallowed again, trying to hide his disgust, he muttered, "If that's all. No problem. I've slept with bigger assholes than you. No pun intended." 

Monahan put the right index finger on Danny's lips. Danny would have liked nothing more than to bite into it. 

"Shush, I wasn't done talking, dear friend." 

The dirty grin broadened. If the club owner didn't have ears, it would probably have gone all around his massive head. It looked like the grin of the Grinch in the popular children’s tale. “How the Grinch Stole Christmas.”   

Monahan patted Danny's cheek, "I prefer to watch." 

Danny fidgeted with his hands but tried to stand still. Though every fiber in his body screamed, he should get the hell out of there. "Okay, you like to watch. I get that. So what? Are your goons going to gang rape me? Is that what you want? Fine, I'm in. Let's do it." Danny's voice was about to falter, so he stopped talking. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What do you think I am? A Barbarian? A Neanderthal?" 

Monahan chuckled, "You're not going to be gang raped. And nobody is going to fuck you. All I want is that you fuck your partner in front of a camera." 

Danny's eyes widened in horror, "WHAT?!" 

"Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes. It won't work. You are going to fuck McGarrett's brains out, simple as that. Then we're putting the video on every legal and illegal platform out there. After  that, you and McG are free to go." 

Danny's hands went up to Monahan's throat. Just as fast, he found himself facing the muzzles of three automatic guns, and the fourth clicked behind his back. He pulled his hands back. 

"Either that or you and McGarrett end up as crocodile food in the Everglades." 

"You're killing us anyway," Danny said, quieter than he had expected. 

Monahan shook his head, "No, I do not like to get my hands dirty. The video is going to ruin your reputations once and for all. You won't get any jobs except in the porn biz, but I doubt that's what you have on your pretty little mind." He stabbed Danny's temple with his forefinger. 

"Be assured I have the best cameraman in the porn business, this video will go viral. Your choice Williams, porn or Everglades?  We don't need to ask McGarrett as he's in no condition to join our conversation. He will follow your lead." 

"What the hell did you do to him, asshole?" Danny yelled. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." Monahan assured him and then turned to his goons, "Clean McGarret up, cuff him and prepare him for the session with Mr Williams, while I take care of Jersey, myself." 

Monahan pushed a gun in Danny's back, moved him out of the office and down the stairs. Nobody took notice of it. The party crowd was too busy with themselves. Danny cursed himself for being so irrational by taking matters into his own hands. He'd plunged into disaster head first. This wasn't going to end well for either Steve or him. It wouldn't just ruin their reputation it would also undoubtedly destroy anything he and Steve ever had. He could forget about a relationship or a common future. Maybe Danny could delay the inevitable. Delay it yes, but for how long? 

Until both got a bullet in the head? They rather live even if nobody would be interested in "damaged goods" later on. They could still try to tell their story, what really happened. They could go to couple's therapy. Sure Danny, what else? How could he make fun of such a crappy situation? He had the choice between death and a fuck with Steve which was what he wanted all along, and all he'd ever dreamed of, and it was becoming true in the worst way. He had often fucked for joy, but never to survive. The whole thing had turned into a nightmare. 

The club's basement was at least as spacious as the upper floors. Monahan shoved him into a small room, not bigger than a prison cell and with no windows. "Get undressed and prepare yourself for some great performance.  Nobody wants to see a porn star with a flaccid noodle dangling between his legs." Monahan was booming with laughter when he closed and locked the door. Perhaps he should ask Monahan for a pinch of coke or Viagra, Danny thought. He was sure as hell that they sold that stuff here in the club just as M&Ms were sold in the supermarket. 

He was only minutes away from popping Steve's cherry. Even thinking of it made his cock go half-mast. "Stay the fuck down," he hissed. What he was forced to do was far from making love to someone else. This was rape and Danny wasn't a rapist. He cursed his hormones for sending all the wrong signals to his body. On another occasion this signals would've been perfect but not today. "All you have to do is fuck McGarrett's brains out." Monahan's voice echoed in Danny's head. Yes, that's all he had to do. It sounded pretty easily. Fuck Steve and get it over with. Fuck Steve and destroy him, trample on his feelings, destroy yourself and your life because you would never get over it. Danny felt torn, tears of anger and despair stung in his eyes when the door was unlocked and Monahan's goons came to drag him out of the room. He was on the way to execution; the execution of a great friendship.


	23. All Hell Breaks Loose

Monahan's goons pushed butt naked Danny into a dimly lit room and locked the door behind him. He was trapped was the first thought that occurred to him as his eyes adjusted to the light. The room embodied all the clichés of the porn industry. Being caught in a Christian Grey nightmare was the last place Danny wanted to be; Fifty Shades of Danno. He highly doubted that the movie of him raping Steve would  turn into a blockbuster like the original. 

"Get moving, Williams!" Monahan's distorted voice jolted Danny from his thoughts; the guy was talking to him over a hidden speaker. "Let's shed some light on the other main attraction of tonight's special show." A spotlight went on and shone its cold light on Steve's naked form. He was lying prone on a bed. His hands were cuffed to the headrest with leather cuffs and he was blindfolded. 

"Steve!" Danny was at his friend's side in an instant. The lump in his throat burst. Tears were streaming down his face. One part of him was relieved to find Steve unharmed, the other part of him hated to do what lied ahead.

"How sweet, Williams. Stop crying, nobody wants to see a porn star with puffy eyes so start working McGarrett," Monahan sneered. 

Danny ignored the mobster and focused on his friend. The blonde actor was desperately searching for the right words. How should he explain to Steve that both of them had to pay a price for their freedom? 

Gently Danny shook his friend, "Steven, hey. It's me Danno. Do you hear me?" 

It took a few seconds until Steve gave him a crooked smile in return. Than he slurred, "Danno? You, here? Can we go home? Can we go home?" 

The chain rattled as Steve tried to move his arm. Danny shot a worried glance at his friend. The slurred speech, the erratic movements, something was wrong. 

"What's the matter, Williams? How about I send in some of my thugs to gang rape you and your friend? I'm going to get my porn movie one way or another. We can do it my way or the hard way. Plenty of choices, don't you think?" Danny didn't miss the crucial undertone in Monahan's voice. Stalling might have been a good idea, but he was running out of time much quicker than he'd thought. 

"Do me a favor and shut the fuck up," Danny snapped while he took a closer look at Steve. It didn't take him long to discover the needle marks on Steve's arm. The blond actor cursed under his breath and wished he could beat the crap out of Monahan because he wanted him to die a slow death. 

"Move, Williams! In about two minutes my guys are joining you and your friend." 

Danny licked his lips which felt and tasted like sandpaper. He took a look at the nightstand. Someone had left a tube of lube, no condoms. What else? 

The voices in front of the locked door grew louder. Hesitantly, Danny took the tube and knelt behind Steve. He lifted his friend's ass. Danny hated his cock which was twitching and aching in anticipation. He started with massaging and stimulating Steve's tight hole and then moved on to inserting his well-lubed fingers. Steve moaned into the cushion. 

"Enough with the foreplay! FUCK HIM, dammit!" Monahan ordered. 

"I'm sorry Steve, I'm so sorry," Danny whispered. "This is not how I wanted to be with you for the first time. I love you, and I hope one day you can forgive me." 

Danny's arousal grew as he lubed himself up and brought himself into position. He'd always fantasized about it. However, rape was never part of the fantasy. Steve moaned again and moved his firm ass closer to Danny. The mushroom shaped head of his cock brushed Steve's tight hole involuntarily. Danny lost it. His hormones were raging and the blood was boiling in his veins as he entered Steve in one swift motion to bury himself up to the hilt. The dark haired actor shuddered and gasped at the sudden intrusion. Danny pulled himself mostly out of Steve's ass before shoving himself back in. A loud groan escaped the blonde's mouth. He dug his fingernails into Steve's skin as he fucked him with an intensity he'd never experienced before. Danny picked up the pace. His hips were thrusting on their own accord and  Steve's muscles clenched around him, drawing him deeper. Danny knew he wasn't going to last any longer but hoped it was long enough to satisfy Monahan's sick fantasy. When Steve's body stiffened, Danny reached around to stroke Steve's hard-on, spreading the slick pre-come across the head then dipping his nail into the leaking slit. Steve bucked into Danny's fist and huffed out his friend's name. 

The blonde's thrusts became more demanding and forceful, stroking Steve in time with them. Both men were going at it like a pair of wild animals. Danny totally forgot where he was. He was so focused on his friend that everything else around them turned into a mist. "I'm coming, Steve, I'm coming," Danny pressed out between clenched teeth. His body erupted in lightning tendrils of sensation while he unloaded his hot white cum deep in his friend's bowls. With that, he sent Steve over the edge. He came in thick, generous spurts andthe cum coated Danny's fist spattering all over the black sheet underneath them. Danny collapsed on Steve, utterly spent, whispering soft excuses into his friend's ear. There was no response. 

"Steve? Steven?!" Panic rose in Danny's chest. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

 

**A few hours earlier…**

Tash had brought his friend Simon, who owned a security company, up to speed on his way there. After he had arrived, they went straight into the briefing room where the rest of the team gathered around a massive table. Tash called them for help as soon as he'd found out about the involvement of the Miami-Dade PD. 

He greeted everyone with a brief nod and a grim look on his face. 

"You said Danny took matters into his own hands?" Tash came straight to the point. 

"Unfortunately, yes," Simon confirmed. "Glad you saw it coming. The tracker on his belt is working. So we were able to trace him down." 

"Where is he?" Tash demanded. 

"You're not going to like it. He's heading head first into the lion's den." 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I didn't see that coming. Guess he's so desperate to save Steve that he doesn’t give a damn about the consequences. Any idea what we  should do now?" 

Simon huffed out a breath. "We have to get them out of there, ASAP. We don't know what Monahan is up to." 

Tash swallowed, "Do you have any info about Steve? Is he alive?" 

"We didn't have enough time to infiltrate the organization. Just a few minutes ago we received a call that someone is held captive at the club, that's it. However, this source is usually trustworthy but we don't have much to work with. Just like you we  don't know who to trust, and we don’t have much time which makes it hard to get real intel. Such an operation needs months of preparation in advance, but I know that your friends’ lives are at stake. Therefore we have to improvise." 

"You mean  we have to  go in blind?" Tash interrupted Simon. 

"Almost, as we have these. Allen got the blueprints of the shack and it looks good  to  us. The place is abandoned and  is not highly secured. We have the element of surprise on our side. We should go in  with  a blitz attack, fast in, fast out." 

"I trust you on this, Simon. The only combat experience I have is with my hair and my makeup," Tash stated dryly. "Sorry guys. I was born a sissy, and I'm not goning to change that, now. Not even for my friends." 

"Oh, contraire ma cher. We need you for some distraction," Simon threw in casually. 

"WHAT?!" Tash's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. 

"Don't worry; you don't need a gun or anything, just your flamboyant personality." 

"Then, we have a deal," Tash agreed. 

+++++

 

There was a lot of shouting, feet trampling and then gunfire. Danny's first instinct was to flee the scene, but he couldn't do that. Steve was still cuffed to the bedrest and there was no chance to get him lose. So Danny did the only thing he could do. He stayed where he was and shielded Steve's body with his own.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Danny lifted his head to take a look over his shoulder. One of Monahan's goons pointed a gun at him and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The muzzle exploded in front of Danny's face. The world around him grew dark and silent. 

 

 **24 hours later…**  

Even before Danny opened his eyes, he knew he was in the hospital. The smell was unmistakable. He felt like he had hit a freight train at full speed, his head was killing him. Suddenly, Danny's mind was flooded with images. They came in waves and were tumbling around. He groaned out loud. It was impossible for him to put the pieces together, then he heard a shot. It made his ears ring. Panic-stricken he forced his eyes open and didn't want anything more than to get out of here. He was tossing and turning until he felt two strong hands on his shoulders and heard a familiar voice. 

It was Tash, who spoke like a Buddhist monk in a mantra-like manner to him and thus led him cautiously back into reality. 

"Calm down Danny, calm down. You're at the hospital. A bullet grazed your temple, but you're going to be okay," he explained pushing Danny gently back onto the pillows. The blonde actor's heart was pounding wildly and  his chest rose and fell way too fast. Tash took a worried glance at the monitors; he feared the rapid  heart rate would set off the alarm. 

"Look at me Danny, look at me," he ordered his friend who hesitantly obeyed, "You are safe, Steve is safe. My friends and I took care of everything. All you need to do is go back to sleep," Tash said as calmly as possible. 

"Where ... where is Steve?" Danny asked hoarsely. His throat felt like sandpaper. 

"He's here at the hospital, in another wing. Don't worry; you have to rest. The anesthesia is just wearing off." 

Danny tried to get up again, "I ... I have to go to Steve; I want to see him, now." 

A wave of nausea washed over him. Tash managed to get the white plastic bin just in time as he held his friend's head. After a few minutes, Danny fell back onto the pillow, totally exhausted. A tear stole itself from the corner of his eye. 

"Please tell me that Steve is going to be okay," Danny whispered barely audible. 

Tash nodded, "Yeah, he's fine, he'll be fine. However, it's going to take some time, and he is going to need all the help he can get from you." 

"I won't be able to see him, again. Steve will hate me for the rest of his life." Danny's jaw quivered. 

Tash, who had seen Monahan's recording, knew all too well what Danny was talking about. 

Compassionately, Tash stroke Danny's cheek. "Stop worrying and get back on your feet. I'm sure you and Steve will figure things out." 

Somehow he felt like a traitor, but what else should he tell Danny? Jersey was in a miserable condition, physically and mentally. To tell him that Steve's parents rushed to the hospital to take their son home was certainly not a good idea. At the moment he was incapable of transport. In a few days, things would look quite differently, and the McGarretts would do what they thought was best for their son. The other thing was the restraining order they've filed against Danny. Doris and John wanted to keep him as far away as possible from their son. Tash had tried to intervene and was lucky they hadn't kicked him in the butt on his way out of Steve's room. 

He knew that this would break Danny’s heart and he would have to tell him sometime, but now was not the time. Everything Danny feared had come true.


	24. The Witch Is Dead

Tash closed the door. The guy who stood to his left was one of Simon's employees and waved him over. "Hey, Nina just called. She said if you want to know more about Steve's condition, meet her in the cafeteria in ten."

Tash nodded, "Thank you, Freddy. You guys are awesome."

The bodyguard patted his shoulder, "That's what friends are for, especially in this case which was a tough one as far as I understand."

"Yes, indeed." Tash swallowed and left.

Nina, who had been Simon's first choice to keep an eye on Steve as soon as he learned about Doris homophobic behavior, sat at one of the tables. Around that time the cafeteria was nearly empty except for some nurses and a doctor belonging to the night shift.

"You look like hell, Tash. Not even a ton of makeup could change that." Nina said and took a sip from her coffee.

"Charming as always, darling. Thanks for having me." Tash sat down opposite her. "What's up with Steve?"

"He's under heavy sedation. They performed AAROD, Anesthesia-assisted rapid opiate detoxification, on him. It would not have been my first choice because it's very risky. On the other hand, it spares Steve the typical withdrawal symptoms like vomiting, uncontrolled shivering, and other ugly things. Mommy thinks Steve will be cured when he wakes up. She's also hoping her son will be cured of Danny Williams as well."

Tash barked out a laugh, "Of course, what else? Like loving someone of the same sex is a disease."

"Oh, isn't it?" Nina acted like she was shocked, "I'm glad she considers me the perfect daughter in law. God forbid, she finds out I'm playing on the same team like her. It takes a lot of effort not to scratch her eyes out when I hear her talking about poor Danny. According to her, he's the devil in disguise and put a spell on Steve. Talking about Danny, how is he holding up?"

"I… I didn't tell him anything about the restraining order."

"Tash, you have to."

"I think he's too weak at the moment. And he's so full of guilt for what he did to Steve. I mean for what he was forced to do." Tash said barely audible.

"I doubt Steve will remember anything, given the condition he was in. Too bad Monahan escaped, but that's what rats always do, they survive, somehow." Nina put her hand on Tash's, "Promise me you're going to tell Danny about the restraining order. He's got the right to know. And tell him that you and the whole team know it is not his fault. Simon and I had watched the video before we destroyed it. Danny was so gentle on Steve, and when Monahan's goon stormed the room and pulled the trigger, Danny didn't hesitate to protect his friend."

"Simon told the McGarretts about it, sparing them the naked truth, of course," Tash sighed, "but that’s not enough for them. To be honest, I think Doris wishes Danny was dead. Fuck. I have no idea what we can do to make her change her mind."

"Tash, I don't think we should intervene. It could make things worse if that is even possible. The only one who could end this misery is Steve. He has every right to speak up and decide for himself. However, I think Doris is determined to do whatever she can so that her son and Danny never see each other again."

Nina emptied the coffee cup, put it aside and looked at Tash expectantly.

"What?" He wondered.

"Talk to Steve. He will listen to you. Tell him what a bitch his mother is."

"Nina, you don't think Doris is letting me near her son? I was lucky she didn't punch me in the face last time we met, and as soon as Steve is awake, his parents will drag his sorry ass away from here. I don't see how…"

"Not necessarily," Nina interrupted him, "We can ask doctor Neill to help us. She's a good friend of mine. In her spare time, she does a lot of charity work for the LGTB community. I'm sure she can find a reason to prolong Steve's 'deportation.' And we'll find a way to smuggle you into Steve's room as well."

Tash weighed the options. He had to admit there weren't many. "Okay, Nina, I'll do it. I hope whatever you have in mind works out because if it doesn't, we're all screwed."

**Three days later**

Danny was standing in front of the mirror of the hospital bathroom to take a closer look at the nasty wound on his temple. The nurse had removed the bandage just before. His hair was a mess, and his head was about to explode. The outside pain was nothing compared to the rage that had built up inside of him.

Someone opened the door to his room and tore him from his thoughts.

"Danny?" It was Tash.

"I'm coming," Danny answered.

"Look at you. Your ugly turban is gone," the consultant said all smiles.

"When were you going to tell me about the restraining order Doris filed against me?" Danny snapped.

Tash paled, "I … Who told you about it?"

"It was a nurse Tash, a nurse. It wasn't you or one of Simon's bodyguards. It was a complete stranger. Is it fun to keep me in the dark? When did she file it? After someone showed her the video in which I fuck her son's brains out? Is Steve behind it? Did he also see the video?" Danny staggered.

Tash was at his side and led him to the bed.

The blond guy pushed him away, angrily, "Get your fucking hands off of me. Leave me alone. I can't get out of here soon enough. I wished I never came to Miami. The whole movie was a crappy idea."

Danny talked himself into a rage until the room started spinning in front of his eyes, groaning he let himself fall onto the pillow.

"Easy, buddy, easy," Tash calmed him and tucked him in. "Don't worry about the video. Simon and Nina are the only people who watched it before it was destroyed and no copies were ever made. About the restraining order, I wanted to tell you about it today. I had no clue that Doris had informed the staff. I swear. You have to believe me when I tell you that Steve has nothing to do with it. He was under heavy sedation until yesterday."

Danny sat up, ignoring the wave of nausea that washed over him, "He's awake? How is he doing? Did he say anything? Does he remember what happened? I mean … I mean, what I did to him?"

"What you were forced to do," Tash corrected him, "I can't tell you, I don't know. I am not welcome to see him any more than you are. Doris is a bitch, and her hubby is a spineless idiot if you ask me."

The door opened, and Freddy stuck his head in, "Tash, have you got a minute? Can I have a word with you?"

"I'll be right back," he promised," and now lay down."

After he had closed the door to Danny's room, he eyed up the bodyguard. The look on the guy's face wasn't promising.

"Steve crashed. They had to resuscitate him."

Tash's eyes filled with tears, "Oh my God, is he okay?" He put his hand to his mouth to stifle a sob.

"He is, but he's in intensive care now. Doctor Neill said it's not unusual after an AAROD. And she banned Mrs. McGarrett from visiting her son. According to Nina, they had an argument shortly before he crashed."

Freddy hardly ended his sentence when Nina came running down the hallway.

"Tash, Tash, Steve wants to see Danny, ASAP," she gasped. "Forget about the restraining order… the witch and her minion just left the building."

Freddy fetched a wheelchair out of a nurse's hands, "Excuse me, this is an emergency."

Without further ado, the trio went into Danny's room and, heaved him out of bed, put a bathrobe around his shoulders, then sat him in the wheelchair, and brought him up to speed while they wheeled him to the ICU. The nurse behind the counter almost got a heart attack.

"And you think you are going where?" She hissed.

"McGarrett, Steve," Nina said. "We have Dr. Neill's clearance."

"All four of you, I doubt that." The nurse stared daggers at them.

"We're Mr. William's entourage," Tash explained and gave her a warm smile.

"Whatever." The nurse ignored the consultant's effort and took the wheelchair from him. "I'm taking over from here. You three, sit down here and don't move."

"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison. "Steve is a tough cookie, Danny, and you are the incentive he needs to get better!" Tash hollered out. As soon as the nurse was out of sight, he and the two bodyguards fell into each other's arms.

"Can you move a bit faster or is there a speed limit?" Danny complained. The nurse rolled her eyes. "Typical Napoleon complex," she muttered.

Before she opened the door to Steve's room, Danny's heart hammered in his chest, and the sound of his blood rushing through his veins roared in his ears. He became lightheaded and dizzy. He fidgeted with his hair and hoped he looked good enough not to scare the crap out of Steve. He was the one that almost died, and it was his duty to keep his shit together, Danny told himself.

The nurse wheeled him next to Steve's bed, set the breaks on the chair, and then left.

Tears rolled down Danny's cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. He shook like a leaf as he hauled himself out of the wheelchair until he stood.

"Steve," he said and reached for his friend's hand. Steve's eyelashes fluttered then his eyes opened slowly. He blinked several times before he was able to focus on Danny.

"So glad you are here." His slurred words broke Danny's heart, but the way he reached for him with his hand pieced it back together.

"I, need…" Steve's moves seemed uncoordinated as he tugged Danny down for a soft kiss. "Much better." He dropped back, and Danny just stood there, staring at him wide-eyed. "What the hell was that?" he muttered and released Steve's hand long enough to pull a chair beside the bed and then he clutched it once more.

"I think I have, to be honest with you. You need to know what happened in that hellhole and I have to get it over it," Danny said seriously as if Steve was listening to him. "I hope it is okay with you." Of course, Danny got no response. Steve was already back in Morpheus's arms. "I take your silence as agreement," Danny said and from that moment on there was no holding back for him. He started talking like a waterfall and shed a lot of tears during this one-sided conversation.

A nurse came in around an hour later. It was a younger and much friendlier one. She told Danny that it wasn't a problem if he wanted to stay here and if he were hungry she would get him a meal. Steve woke up when she was changing the IV bags and put the head of the bed in a more upright position. The smile on his face and the look in his eyes when he discovered Danny right next to him spoke volumes.

"I'm glad you're here," Steve said when they were alone again. He got into a coughing fit, and Danny feared his condition could take a turn for the worse. But it didn't.

"My throat feels like the Sahara Desert," he croaked. Danny got up and poured a cup of ice water from the pitcher beside the bed and held the straw up to Steve's mouth so he could sip it.

"Slowly, buddy," Danny told him when he wanted to sip it down in one gulp. "Little sips until we know if your stomach will keep it down."

Steve nodded when his thirst was quenched.

"I'm sorry I was such an asshole," Steve mumbled. Danny who was tugging away the cup had frozen in place before he turned around to meet his friend's gaze. He wasn't sure if the drugs were speaking for Steve or if it was him. Steve reached a shaky hand toward Danny's face, so Danny met him halfway to conserve energy.

"I'm not sure who has been the asshole in this game," the blond actor said, as he pressed his friend's hand to his cheek and then kissed it softly.

Steve shifted his body and grimaced. "It must have been a pretty tough game. It's like I feel every fiber in my body," he stated squinting. "And now that this shitty thing has come to an end and we are finally united, we should come up with a plan."

"Oh," was Danny' awe-inspiring response. Steve had done something that not many had over his lifetime; he had rendered him speechless.

"So all you’re going to do is sit there, stare holes into me, and not say a fucking word?" Steve muttered. "Where is Danno and what have you done to him? He would be calling me names by now and be babbling away."

Tears rolled down Danny's cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. The look of intense concentration crossed Steve's features once more. He could've been struggling to remember if he just said something wrong or straining to fart; it was a tossup.

"Danny, talk to me, you scare me. Did I say something stupid because if I did, I'm going to blame it on the drugs?"

"No Steve, you said the right things. It's just … you caught me by surprise. I mean …" The dark haired actor drove his shaky hand upward and shushed Danny by putting his forefinger on his soft lips.

"Believe me; I don't remember much. But I do remember that I had a lot of time to think about us and that I kicked my mother's ass out of my life when she tried to pry me away from you. I promise I would never let anyone get between us. I love you, babe, always."

Steve's eyes were getting heavy again, as sleep beckoned him.

"I love you too," Danny's words earned a sweet smile.

"I can't wait to get out of here, so I can show you how much," Steve mumbled half asleep.

Once Steve was fast asleep, Tash crossed Danny's mind.

The guy was still sitting in the waiting area, but he was alone. His friends were gone. His sad face lit up when he saw Danny walking along the aisle towards him.

Was he wrong or did Mr. Williams look happier than he had seen him in ages?

He spread out his arms theatrically and hauled Danny into a tight embrace.

"Geez, I'm so glad the two of you worked things out."

Danny was happy when Tash released him from his vice like grip and gave him a puzzled look, "Did I … I didn't tell you anything." He pointed over his shoulder, "Is there a camera inside the room?"

Tash shook his head, "I don't need a camera to see how your demeanor changed. You were a broken man when the nurse wheeled you into Steve's room, and now, you walk with your head up high. You regained your self-confidence and your eyes sparkle like diamonds in the sun. You can't fool auntie Tash." He winked at Danny who just stood there, speechless, for the second time around that day.

When he invited Tash to join him to pay Steve a visit, Tash declined.

"This is your and Steve's day. The witch is dead, and the two of you can live happily ever after. I know I'm a bit overacting here, but that is me." The flamboyant guy put a peck on Danny's cheek and left.

On his way out he almost crashed into the nurse that came around the corner with a tray in her hand. She let out a giggle when Tash did everything to excuse himself.

She was still laughing when she indicated Danny to follow her. "How can you not love that man; he's such a charmer." Without a doubt Tash had it, men and women fell for him equally.

Before Danny dug into his meal, he fed Steve some broth. The dark-haired actor was full of admiration for his friend. Only now he discovered the ugly wound on Danny's temple. He must have been too tired to realize the injury earlier on.

"Danny, what the hell happened to your head?" The question caught him totally off guard. Had nobody told Steve about the shooting? He wasn't sure what he should tell him, but they had promised each other that there would be no more lies. On the other hand, how much could Steve bear in his current condition? Danny hesitated.

"So?" Steve's determined expression combined with apprehension didn't leave him much room.

Danny sat down on Steve's bed and cleared his throat. "How much do you remember? Or better what is the last thing you know?"

Steve closed his eyes, "I was at the pool, blowing off steam after our fierce quarrel. They came for me and shoved me into a van. They dragged me down into a basement where they pumped me full of drugs. It went on for days, I guess. After that everything is in a haze and I can't remember a damned thing."

Danny cringed inwardly. Yes, everything had happened because of that stupid entirely unnecessary quarrel they had because he hadn't been able to hold it together. Tears stung in his eyes for the umpteenth time today.

Steve thumbed over Danny's cheek, "You tell me, what happened to you?" Danny took his hand in his and held it there.

"Danno, what are you hiding from me?" Steve asked.

"A lot," Danny thought, but he wouldn't come forward with all of it, not in the current situation.

He put Steve's hand back on the bed.

"Promise me you won't get upset, Steve."

"Upset? Why? What can be so ugly that you do not want to talk about it?"

"Promised?"

"Well, yeah, okay. I promise. Spit it out."

"There was a shootout when Simon's team stormed Monahan's place."

Steve sat up straight. "A shootout?"

"One of the bastards came into the room where they held us hostage. You were unconscious by that time. He held us at gunpoint. I was shielding your body with mine. There wasn't much more I could do. When I saw the look on his face, I swear, I could tell the guy was up to no good. He was shot by one of Simon's teammates, but not before he could pull the trigger. The bullet grazed my temple, and that is the story how I got this ugly thing. Are you satisfied?"

Steve's face was hard to read.

"I tell you that I caught a bullet for you with my head and all you can do is giving me your aneurysm face?" Danny tried to ease the tension that was building up inside the room.

"Sorry, my head is still processing what my ears just heard," Steve answered. "Danny, are you nuts? You could have died. I don't know what to say." Steve's heart rate increased to a very high level. Any longer and the alarm would go off, Danny feared.

He grabbed Steve shoulders with both hands. "Steve, do me a favor and calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack, and I don't want to be the reason for it. Please, calm down and take a deep breath."

Steve shook his head, "We came here to shoot a movie, to do our job, and not to get shot at. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him close.

"I had no idea how close I was to losing you," he said in a tearful voice, "I had no clue." They clung to each other for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the last chapter follow Steve and Danny on their love trip and get a glimpse of their future ...


	25. + Epilog

Danny got out of the hospital a few days earlier than Steve and made some arrangements to surprise him.

The sky was clouded the day Steve could leave. He wondered where Danny was because he hadn't heard from him all day. When he walked through the hospital's entrance door, he knew why.

Danny stood there in all his might, dressed in a tuxedo. He held the door of a limousine open for Steve. "Hello, sir. I hope your day was good so far and I promise it is only going to get better."

The chauffeur took Steve's duffel and put it in the trunk while they climbed into the large car and made themselves comfortable. As both were still on medication, Danny popped two soda cans for them.

"I know it's not that fancy but cheers. This is to you and me," he said full of glee.

Steve gave a whistle through his teeth, "Are you going to tell me where we are heading or are you blindfolding me to keep me in the dark?"

"You remember that we have talked to go to Hawaii when the movie is a wrap?"

Danny wiggled his eyebrows in anticipation. Since yesterday he was curious about Steve's reaction.

It had been worth every torturing minute of it. Steve's eyes almost popped out of his head, and it took him some effort not to spit the mouthful of soda he just took all over Danny's tuxedo.

"You mean you, and I go to Hawaii, on a love trip? Like we have planned it all along?"

"Yes," Danny said full of pride. "One of the sponsors of the movie is providing us with his private jet, a pilot, and a stewardess. Isn't that fucking awesome?"

Danny's behavior was a little over the top, but Steve loved every inch of the man who would give his life for him without hesitation.

"It is indeed FUCKING awesome," Steve played along.

"We are staying at a private property located at the beach. Front row seats, babe. Jerry sent his greetings and took care of the paparazzi who took his bait. Otherwise, we wouldn't have a single minute on our own."

This was true. The hype about the actors and the upcoming movie hadn't reached its peak. The bigger half of the Miami-Dade PD was locked up behind bars together with Monahan's henchmen. Monahan's empire was destroyed. The DEA was able to get hold of all his drugs and weapons. Some of Monahan's goons preferred to talk to get a deal that saved them from rotting in a cell for life.

Monahan himself was MIA until a body was found in the Glades by some boy scouts who wanted to go on a fishing trip. Even the crocodiles weren't too fond of this monster and left only enough of him so he could be identified. How he got there and what had happened to him remained a secret that would probably never be revealed, but no one seemed to care either. He got what he deserved.

The movie itself would be coming to theaters in a few months. In the meantime, both actors were showered with tons of offers. When Danny made the arrangements for their journey to Hawaii, Jerry Bruckheimer approached him with an offer to make more movies together with Steve. They wanted to create a franchise similar to The Fast and the Furious movies. Both actors declined the offer for the moment. They had been through enough because of the movie, and they wanted to spend some quality time … together. Their first time together shouldn't happen behind the scenes in a van. They wanted to celebrate it.

Steve's mother had called several times, but he hadn't talked to her. His family was history, as long as they didn't accept who he was and with whom he lived. The rumor mill was in full force because their fans seemed to know what was going on between their beloved stars. But there had been no official statement yet. Steve and Danny weren't ready to come out of the closet until both knew in which direction their relationship was heading. The premiere of the movie could be a good time to go public. That's what Tash suggested. Good old Tash, he was busy with doing his own movie now. It was an homage to 'The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert' from 1994. No one else could've been better for the lead part of the movie.

During the flight, Steve noticed that Danny was very quiet. He sat in the seat of the private jet and stared out of the window or into nothingness. Whenever Steve tried to start a conversation, Danny wasn't very responsive.

"What’s bugging you, buddy?" Steve asked and stirred Danny from his thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I have known you long enough to see that something is nagging you. Since we boarded the plane, your behavior has changed completely. I don't think you're enjoying this trip, do you?"

Danny felt caught. The reason he'd gone so quiet was that he hadn't told Steve about what had happened before Simon's team came to their rescue. That one time in the hospital didn't count as Steve slept through the entire conversation.

Well, his dark-haired friend might be grateful that he'd caught a bullet for him, but would he still be grateful to learn that Danny also raped him, more or less. Whatever, maybe it was time to come to terms, and then if Steve was going to be angry with him, they were still on the plane and could return home.

The deeply concerned look and the dark shadows that crossed Danny's features made Steve nervous. "Is there something you didn't tell me concerning my kidnapping? Did you get into a fight with my mother at the hospital?" Steve said with a wry grin.

"There is something I haven't told you because I'm scared that it could destroy what we have," Danny said cryptically.

"Okay …" Steve was waiting for his friend to keep on talking but he did not.

"Come on Danny; this is like pulling teeth. I told you there is nothing that could tear us apart, not anymore. Whatever you've done it couldn't …"

"I raped you," Danny blurted out.

"I promise … wait, what?" Steve looked at him like he'd suffered a stroke, "Repeat that. I think I misunderstood you."

Danny rested his head against the soft leather of the chair and closed his eyes. He inhaled sharply. "I raped you, Steven. I didn't do it on purpose, and it happened while I was on a rescue mission all on my own. I was stupid to think I could save you and go into the lion's den without backup. The police didn't do anything to find you. Even though Tash was working out plans with Simon, I felt like a fifth wheel, and I had to do something, dammit." His voice started to tremble.

Steve licked his lips and leaned forward. Tons of questions popped up in his mind. Nevertheless, he didn't want to interrupt Danny. The blond actor shied away from meeting his friend’s gaze when he kept on talking.

"I had heard about a place outside of Miami that belonged to Monahan. It was my last option. I was too blind to see …" Danny cleared his throat. "I totally underestimated Monahan. I thought he wanted money. I honestly thought I could ransom you and make an exchange. I was so stupid."

Danny covered his eyes with his hand; his shoulders started to twitch.

Their conversation got a short break when the stewardess brought them two glasses of tonic water on the rocks.

"Is your friend okay, Mr. McGarrett? Can I get him something?" she asked dutifully as soon as she realized one of her passengers was obviously in trouble.

"No, thanks, he is okay," Steve said and gave her a one thousand watt smile. She nodded and left the two actors alone.

"So Monahan didn't want your money?" Steve was disturbed, "What was it then?"

"He wanted me to have sex with you. It was his sick sense of payback for the incident on the yacht. If I wouldn't do it, he threatened to let his goons gang rape us and then leave us for dead somewhere in the Everglades. Given what had happened to him this sounds like a self-fulfilling prophecy to me."

Steve tried to get a grasp on Danny's words, "And you did it, I mean you …"

"Raped you? You have to believe me that I didn't want to do it. I tried to talk to you, but you were high as a kite. Monahan's goons were ready to go into action. I had no choice, Steve, I swear."

"How could you perform under all the stress?"

"Is this your only concern? I just told you that I raped you and you want to know how my cock grew hard enough to bury it in your ass?" Seriously?"

Steve drove his hand over his face, "did you do it?" His voice sounded strained.

"Yes, like I told you. I rode you like a bronco until I came and I came hard, so hard it drove me almost insane."

Steve shook his head and gave Danny a piercing look, "I'm not talking about the sex. I'm talking about Monahan. Did you kill him and stash the body where it was found? After everything that you just told me …"

"From rapist to a killer in no time, wow, you must have a very high opinion of me," Danny deadpanned.

"I would totally understand it," Steve said.

Danny crooked a brow, "That's it for you? You’re not mad at me? All you want to know is if I iced Monahan? No, fuck no, although I would have loved to have the honor. "

Steve watched Danny like a hawk since they had started their conversation.

"I believe you, Danno. I honestly do."

"Okay and what about the rape?"

"What rape? I don't remember anything. For me, it never happened. It might have been a bad idea to waltz into Monahan's hide out all alone, but I think I would have done the same. How would you know he wasn't up for money? This wackjob got what he deserved, and I'm glad it wasn't you who knocked his lights out because then we wouldn't be sitting here sipping tonic water. I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

"You are sorry for me?" Danny was taken aback.

"It was you who caught the bullet, in the end, not me. You had my back, partner."

"Now that sounds odd…" Danny remarked.

"Whatever, I don't care. All that matters to me is that you risked your life to save mine. You could have been twiddling your thumbs while I was rotting in that fucking basement for only God knows how long."

Steve took Danny's hand that rested on the table and kissed it. "I love you, babe. And I promise I will show you how much if you only let me."

The blond actor was still baffled. "I thought I would lose you," was all he could muster before he squeezed Steve's hand and locked eyes with him. One thing between the two of them was that they could talk to each other without a single word.

It was evening when Steve and Danny arrived at the house in Waikiki. Their host did not care about the costs, and they were served a four-course menu in the beautiful venue of the back of his house that was illuminated by many tiki-torches.

Steve had also changed his jeans and shirt for a tuxedo that had been waiting for him in the living room.

James Bond would have gotten green with envy when the two actors clinked their glasses.

After the dinner and some small talk, they both ended up upstairs in the master bedroom where they started to undress each other slowly.

"You know we don't have to do this," Danny said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Of course, this was all he had ever dreamed of, but he still wasn't sure Steve was ready for it.

Steve lowered his head until his lips were only inches apart from Danny's, "why can't you just shut up and enjoy the moment?" Danny saw Steve's eyes burn with unadulterated lust when he looked up to him. He gripped the smaller man's hips so hard he left bruises that would last for days and turned Danny on every time he saw them. Though Steve was the inexperienced one, he enjoyed leading. When his cock got so hard that it strained against the fly of his trousers, he ripped Danny's shirt open and sent the buttons flying across the floor. Danny's surprised look turned him even more on, and he closed the distance between their lips. The scorching kiss erased the blond actor's last doubts, and it also seemed to wipe his brain clear. All he could feel was sheer lust.

Danny expected Steve to pull his pants down, but that wasn't what happened. Steve leaned in and licked a wet path along the waistband of his trousers while he stroked Danny's erection through the soft fabric. Danny couldn't help but lowered his head to watch Steve's every move. He slid his right hand into his lover's hair and tugged on the silky, dark strands.

Danny felt Steve's hot breath when he finally pulled his pants down. Just far enough to expose the leaking head of his cock. He teased it with his tongue. "Steve!" Danny gasped. The need in his voice betrayed him of how much he needed his friend, but he was sure Steve knew it all along.

The dark haired actor yanked his partner's trousers down to his knees and sucked his cock deep into his mouth. Foreplay was the last thing Danny expected on their first night. He thought Steve was going to send him over the edge. Instead, he pulled off, rose to his feet and got rid of all his clothes while Danny did the same.

He had put one knee on the bed when he felt Steve's heated, bare skin against his. His hands were roaming all over his hairy chest and abs while he nibbled the side of his neck playfully.

"Octopus," came to Danny's mind but what followed next robbed him of all his senses.

Steve turned him around, so they were facing each other, "We both came here because this is what we wanted, so there is no hiding; I want your eyes on me."

His voice was a notch darker than usual which made him only more attractive if that was even possible. Steve climbed on top of Danny. He sealed their lips with a searing kiss at the same time as his hand closed around their cocks. Danny welcomed him with the thrusting of his hips in the same rhythm as Steve was stroking their cocks.

Danny pulled away from the kiss, "If you don't stop now the fun will be over before it began," he moaned.

It was in no time that Steve had the lube and the condom ready from the night stand.

"Last chance," he growled while he lubed himself up. Danny felt the heat from his lover's body, and he smelled the musky spice that was all Steve.

His eyes were hooded, his long lashes downcast, but Danny heard the catch in his throat, and something inside of him woke up. Something hot and heavy and so exquisite it hurt.

As Steve entered him only seconds later and buried himself up to the hilt, Danny's world turned upside down. What started in a slow, steady rhythm ended in a crescendo of lust when Danny reached down between them and started stroking his cock furiously. It didn't take long until he shot his cum in long strokes all over his stomach and chest. Steve closed his mouth over Danny's and stifled his cries of pleasure until he pulled back. Danny opened his eyes and found Steve staring down at him while he was fucking him mercilessly. Was it raw emotion he saw in these incredible eyes or tenderness, or both? Looking away was not an option because he was ensnared by Steve's dark eyes.

Steve chiseled body glistened with sweat; the air was filled with the smell of pure sex. Danny felt the tension that built up in Steve's body; he was close and buried his head between Danny's neck and shoulder and clung to him like he was a lifeline in a stormy sea. Two more powerful thrusts and he sent himself into the abyss. Danny reveled in Steve's muffled shouts of pleasure, the erratic way his body moved as he spilled his hot load into the condom, and the way Steve faltered into a boneless heap right on top of him until there was nothing more he had to give. None of them wanted to move.

Their hearts returned to their normal rate only slowly. Steve became aware of his weight though Danny didn't say a word. He rose and gingerly pulled out of his lover. Danny lay spent on the bed while Steve went into the bathroom to get rid of the condom. When he returned, he had a warm washcloth with him and cleaned up the mess. Danny thanked him with a soft growl that sounded like the purr of a cat. After Steve was done, he dropped the cloth to the floor and cuddled up next to Danny.

"I promise I won't ever forget this night. It was perfect. You are perfect," Danny mumbled. A yawn split his jaw. Steve leaned forward and kissed Danny's cheek. In a voice as soft as silk he said, "Thank you, for tonight, babe. I love you," only seconds later he heard a soft snore.

 

**Epilog**

The premiere of 'Miami Heat' three months later, was a huge success. As Tash had suggested Steve and Danny went public with their relationship on the red carpet which was another boost for the movie. The following interview broke a new record on YouTube.

Behind the scenes of their relationship, dark clouds evolved as Steve had a relapse. But Danny was there for him all the time. Loving someone meant to dig into the whole enchilada. And though Steve was pushing Danny away and hurt him purposely, they somehow made it through the darker hours of their lives. In Tash, Danny found a friend for life. The former counselor became his go-to guy when he thought the only way out of their relationship was to put his hands around Steve's neck. Danny fought like a lion for their love. After returning from rehab, Steve was thankful that Danny was still there out on the lanai of their house waiting for him to come home.

Yes, they stayed in Hawaii. They had turned their backs on Hollywood and the whole circus. Regretfully for all the producers and fans who still hoped for a comeback of this mesmerizing couple.

Both had a dream, and it was time to fulfill this one. It had started back in the days when they had shot SWAT. It emerged from Danny's love for cooking and Steve's love for good coffee.

Two years after the premiere of their movie they opened a small café in Oahu and named it after one of their favorite TV-shows from the sixties: Five-0. Soon the place became a must on all tours that were available on the island. People from all over the world came to visit this place that was special because the two guys who owned it became something like legends. You had to book months in advance to get one of the desired seats.

One evening they stood on their café's terrace. The sun was setting and colored the water and the waves in all shades of orange.

Both were covered in specks of color. They had done some remodeling on the interior and tomorrow was the grand reopening.

Steve took Danny's hand in his and took a closer look at the fingers.

"What?" Danny asked all smiles.

"I can't help myself. Your hand looks perfect, but something is missing," Steve mused and shoved his other hand into the pocket of his worn jeans.

Danny stiffened. His heart beat increased, "Steve McGarrett you are not going to …"

"Actually, I was looking for the perfect moment. But with you every moment in my life is perfect." Steve held the ring he had just taken from his pocket in front of Danny's astounded face, "I don't think it would make sense to wait any longer. Danny Williams, will you marry me?"

Okay, Steve's last words were a bit insecure and didn't come out the way he'd rehearsed them in front of the bathroom mirror whenever he was sure that Danny was out of earshot. With someone like Danny, everything was possible. He could have said 'no' to him. The guy was as unpredictable as the weather, sometimes.

However, he hoped that this time Danny would give him the right answer as soon as he recovered from the first shock. Marriage had never been a topic in their relationship. They knew that they loved each other and wanted to grow old together. Even without a wedding band around their finger.

Steve got a bit nervous because all Danny did, was to stare at the ring. So Steve moved it up and down in front of his lover's face and asked, "You and me getting married, somewhere at the beach? Huh? Say something, dammit, Danny."

"Okay, yes. I mean … I will," he said doubt still on his face.

"Awesome," Steve replied and put the ring on Danny's finger. He leaned in and kissed his fiancé's lips. The soft and tender kiss quickly deepened. Danny's weak resistance faded completely, and he wrapped his arms around Steve turning this moment into a perfect one.

The squealing and whistling of a group of young people drew them apart. They turned their heads toward the beach where the noise came from. It was a group of at least ten people that were clapping their hands, giggling, with big smiles on their faces.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" they started chanting. Steve made a show when he put Danny's face between his palms.

"Consider this foreplay," he whispered before he put a showy kiss on Danny's lips.

"I'll remind you when we are at home," Danny chuckled and kissed Steve again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there until the end. I hope you'll enjoy the ride and would love to hear from you what you think about the story. Comments are my muse's fuel. 
> 
> I also hope you keep me company and check out my other stories. I'm working on them to get them finished one at a time, even if it takes awhile. But real life happens, and sometimes my muse needs a break as well. 
> 
> Fiction is a lie, & good fiction is the truth inside the lie - STEPHEN KING
> 
> [Alex and Scott commenting on McDanno](https://vimeo.com/220222181) from [Gaby E.](https://vimeo.com/user7134122) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
